Harry Potter and the Red Dawn
by Willdawg1985
Summary: Sequel to "Harry Potter and the Infinity Pendant". Potter and the gang return for their 7th year. Another prophecy, a looming battle, and an internal fight for survival are all in store for our heroes as it all comes down to one final battle.
1. Bad nightmares

**Author's Note: Hello and welcome to "Harry Potter and the Red Dawn"...this is my sequel to "Harry Potter and the Infinity Pendant"...for those who haven't read it yet, you might want to in order to understand some of what is going on in this story...yes, it's been awhile and so i bring you a brand new tale to tell...this is still a work in progress, so updates may be few and far between...Read, Review, & Enjoy!!**

* * *

He couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, thrashing about in a half-asleep daze. Each time he closed his eyes, he was forced to relive each agonizing moment of what happened that day. The death of his mentor. Feeling his own body wracked with pain from torture. Being forced to watch helplessly as his best friend for the last six years died in front of him. Witnessing the mental and emotional breakdown of another of his friends. It became all too much to bear and he violently twitched, forcing himself to awake from this awful nightmare.

"Voldemort!" he shouted out in his sleep, "Voldemort!"

"Harry, wake up!" a voice rang out.

He was shook awake and came face to face with red-haired best friend. "Are you alright?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded and sat up, running a hand through his hair. Harry Potter, the famous boy-who-lived, hadn't had a good night's sleep in months.

"Had a bad dream," Harry said.

"I'll say," Ron remarked, "I wouldn't be surprised if you woke up the whole house. Those nightmares of yours are getting worse."

"And they're keeping me from sleeping," Harry said, "I can't get more than a few hours."

"Well best try to get some sleep," Ron said, "You need to be rested up."

"Why?" Harry asked, "What are we doing today?"

"The concert's today," Ron said, "Remember? The tickets Hermione got from Jason?"

"Oh yeah," Harry said, "I almost forgot."

"Hermione would kill you if you forgot," Ron chuckled as he left the room.

Harry stretched out and laid back down on his bed. He glanced at his bedside clock. Midnight. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.

_"I'll be damned if I try to sleep again,"_ Harry thought.

Harry threw on his robe and walked downstairs. As he walked into the living room, he could see Hermione sitting at the dinner table, a glass of milk in her hand.

"Something wrong, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head, not looking at Harry. "No," she said, "I couldn't sleep after your screaming fit, so I came down here for a glass of milk and found a letter from Jason."

Harry walked over to Hermione and glanced over her shoulder, reading the letter Jason had written her:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_How's your summer? Hope it's been a fun one. I've been enjoying mine. My band and I have been playing gigs around the area and we even made it into a battle of the bands competition. Not a day goes by, though, when I don't wish you were here. Hope you got the tickets I sent you. Alice and I can't wait to see you all again. Until then, my love, I'll be thinking of you._

_Love, Jason_

Hermione folded the letter back up and kept it close to her. Harry smiled and walked into the kitchen, looking for something to drink.

"Excited to see him again?" Harry asked.

"You could say that," Hermione replied, "I have missed him greatly and it'll be wonderful to finally get to see him again. I've been going mad all summer not being able to see him."

"You're not gonna jump on him and start shagging him the first moment you see him, are you?" Harry asked.

Hermione nearly fell out of her chair upon hearing that question. In truth, that was Hemione's plan since Jason had left for America at the end of the school year. But, she wasn't going to admit that to anyone, least of all Harry. After regaining her composure, Hermione glared at Harry.

"That is none of your business," Hermione said, "Besides, with as much as you miss Cho, it's very Pot-Calling-Kettle-Black of you to ask me that."

Harry turned red. Hermione was right. "You make a valid point," he said, pouring himself a glass of milk.

"Oh who am I kidding?" Hermione asked, "I fully intend on shagging him as soon as I see him."

Harry had just taken a big gulp of his milk when Hermione had made her comment. Upon hearing her, Harry choked on his milk and nearly fell over. Hermione saw this and laughed.

"I thought that would get you," Hermione said.

Harry said nothing further and sat down on the opposite end of the table from Hermione. "I heard Ginny's mad at Draco," he said.

Hermione nodded. "She is," she said, "Draco was supposed to visit for Bill and Fleur's wedding, at Ginny's request. Well, I guess the other day, he wrote Ginny and told her something had come up and he wouldn't be able to make it."

"So why's Ginny mad?" Harry asked, "It sounds like he had to cancel against his will."

"Ginny doesn't seem to think so," Hermione said, "She thinks Draco is afraid to be surrounded by more of her brothers. She thinks Draco is concerned for his well being."

"Well, you have to admit, Draco's concerns aren't without merit," Harry said, "After all, he is a Malfoy, and he is intending on marrying Ginny, the only girl among the Weasley siblings."

"It's for that reason that Draco should just brave the storm and show up," Hermione said.

In another hour, the rest of the house was waking up. Fred and George bounded down the steps and walked into the living room. Along the way, they both saw Harry, still drinking his milk.

"Well, if it isn't Harry the scream king," Fred said jokingly.

"Having nightmares, are we?" George asked.

"Oh go bugger off," Harry said.

Fred and George bounded into the kitchen as Ron came downstairs. "Harry, I told you to get some sleep," he said.

"I'm fine, Ron," Harry said, "I didn't need anymore sleep."

"Hermione will kill you if you fall asleep tonight," Ron said.

"Oh come off it, Ron," Hermione said, "I'm not that bad."

Charlie and Percy were the next two down. "Morning, Harry," Percy said, "Feeling better this morning?"

Harry nodded. "Now that I'm awake I am," he said.

"You should get that checked out," Charlie said, "A sleeping disorder is one thing, but to be caused by recurring nightmares, that's something more."

"I'll get checked out after the wedding," Harry said, "If it's something serious, I'd rather not know and in some way ruin the mood of the wedding."

Almost on cue, Bill walked in from the garden. "Trust me, Harry," he said, "You're as much a part of this family as the rest of us and we'd all sleep a little better if we knew you were okay."

"That means a lot, Bill," Harry said, "Thanks."

Bill ruffled Harry's hair and walked into the kitchen and began quietly speaking with his brothers.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry said, "But it probably has something to do with Bill's wedding."

Ginny walked downstairs, looking extremely upset. "Morning, Ginny," Harry said. Ginny didn't reply.

"The concert is at two o' clock this afternoon," Hermione said.

"I'm not going," Ginny said. Each of her brothers froze in their tracks, shocked by Ginny's words.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"I just don't feel like going anymore," Ginny said.

"Ginny, does this have anything to do with Draco?" Bill asked. Ginny didn't answer. "Ginny, if what you told us about Draco is true," Bill began, "Then I doubt he'd cancel just because he was scared."

"I just don't understand why he can't tell me why he can't show up," Ginny said.

"Tell you what, Ginny," Charlie said, "Go to the concert with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. If you're still mad when you come home, we'll track down Draco and get an answer."

Ginny nodded and hugged Bill and Charlie. "I'm going upstairs to get ready," Ginny said.

In an instant, she bounded up the steps and was gone from sight. Each of the Weasley brothers exchanged relieved looks.

"Go on then, you three," Percy said.

"Yeah you all need to get ready, too," George said.

"Don't wanna look like rubbish for Hermione's boyfriend," Fred added jokingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked upstairs, followed by Ron and Hermione.

* * *

Harry and Ron were upstairs, changing. "Ron is there something you want to tell me?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"When Ginny said she wasn't going, you and your brothers looked as if you were going to have a panic attack," Harry said.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," Ron said, "You might ruin the surprise."

"What surprise?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you," Ron said, "All I can say is me and the fellas put together a surprise for Ginny. But that's all I can say. I've been charmed to secrecy."

Harry shrugged and continued changing. "Nervous about seeing Alice?" he asked.

"Very," Ron said, "I've never been this nervous about seeing a girlfriend before."

"Ron, you've never had a girlfriend before," Harry said.

"Valid point," Ron said.

* * *

"So did Jason tell you what the tickets were to?" Ginny asked, reaching for a sweater.

"Just that it was a concert," Hermione said, "It would be his first night back in England and he wanted to spend the evening with us at a concert."

"Are they coming here?" Ginny asked.

"No," Hermione said, "They're meeting us at the venue. All we have to do when we get to the entrance is give them the tickets and ask for Alice."

As Hermione was adjusting her skirt, she saw Ginny staring out the window. "I know you miss him," Hermione said, "And I know that's why you're upset."

"Maybe I'm getting upset for nothing," Ginny said.

* * *

After another hour, the four of them were ready to go. As they walked out the door, they were greeted by a man in a black suit standing next to a long limousine.

"My name is Jonas," he said, "And I will be your driver this evening."

"Driver?" Ginny asked.

"I've been hired to drive you to and from the venue and anywhere in between," Jonas said.

"We can't afford a driver," Ron said.

"Oh, no worries," Jonas said, "It's all been paid for."

"By whom?" Hermione asked.

"I've been instructed not to say," Jonas said, "Simply to guarantee that you are quite safe."

"Well," Harry said, "Beats piling into Mrs. Weasley's car."

Everyone agreed and climbed into the back of the limo. Jonas sat in his seat and drove off towards London.

* * *

When the limo stopped, the four looked out and saw a grand theater in front of them.

"The concert's here?" Ron asked.

They saw Jonas hop out of the car and walk to the back opening the door. "We've reached our destination," he said.

The four of them climbed out of the car and walked up to the entrance, where a muscular bouncer was sitting outside the door.

"Ticket," the bouncer said dryly.

Harry searched through his robes and his eyes widened. "I left them at home," he said.

"Oh bloody hell," Ron said.

"Harry, how could you forget?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, "We left the house in such a hurry, I must have left them on the table."

"Sorry, kids," the bouncer said, "But no ticket, no entrance."

"Is there anyway we could get inside?" Ginny asked, "We have tickets and we're expected."

"Expected?" the bouncer asked, "Are your names on the list?"

"Check for them," Harry said, "Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter."

The bouncer's head snapped back up. "Well I'll be," he said, "You are Harry Potter. I didn't recognize you, sir."

The bouncer quickly scanned the clipboard next to him. "Yup, here you are," he said, "Guests of Alice Saint."

The bouncer banged on the door. It opened up and another bouncer stepped out. "These four are the guests of Alice Saint," he said, "Please escort them to her."

The bouncer nodded and motioned for the four of them to follow him. They each walked through the door behind the second bouncer and followed him through the concert hall. A band was onstage, singing a song. There were young witches and wizards everywhere, enjoying the concert. Some were in the front, forming a mosh pit, and some were in the back by the bar, having a drink. The bouncer led them to an area surrounded by a golden rope.

"Ms. Saint is waiting for you," the bouncer said, undoing the rope so the four of them could walk through.

As they did, they saw Alice. Alice jumped up and ran to Ron, pulling him into a long kiss. "I missed you so much," she said.

"I missed you, too," Ron replied.

"Where's Jason?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, he's around here somewhere," Alice said, giving each of them hugs. She noticed the band onstage had finished their song and were saying their goodbyes. "The next band is coming up," Alice said, "Have a seat."

Everyone sat down as a man walked onstage. "That was The Secretions," he said, "Everybody give them another hand."

The crowd cheered loudly as the band waved good-bye and walked off stage. Another drum set was wheeled on stage, followed by a keyboard and two guitars, one electric and one bass.

"Our next act comes all the way from America," the man onstage said, "They are the North American Battle of the Bands winner. Please welcome Firestorm."

The crowd cheered as two people walked onstage. One of the men stood at the keyboard while the other picked up the bass guitar.

"I'm Thomas Daijogo," the bass player said, "This is Paul Heitman. We're half of Firestorm. Our drummer and guitarist are somewhere around here. We just don't know where."

As the crowd began to resonate with sounds of confusion, a loud roar silenced them all. A lion began walking through the crowd, carrying a cobra on its back, coiled to strike. The lion walked up to the guardrail and leapt onto stage. The cobra slithered off the lion and onto the seat of the drum set. The cobra transformed into Draco as the lion transformed into Jason. Hermione and Ginny were shocked.

"Draco?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Jason?" Hermione blurted out.

"Surprise," Alice said, "Jason and Draco wanted to surprise you tonight."

Jason picked up his guitar and positioned the microphone to his level. "I'm Jason Saint and this here is Draco Malfoy," he said, "You met Thomas and you met Paul. Together, we are Firestorm! So, Draco, let's cut the crap and get to it."

Draco nodded and, with a twirl of his sticks, began drumming out a beat. Jason and Thomas joined in with their guitars, followed by Paul on the keyboard. Jason stepped closer to the mic and in a gruff voice sang out:

_Listen up here, I'll make it quite clear  
I'm gonna put some boogie in your ear  
Shake and bop, don't you stop  
Dance like a maniac until you drop  
I don't mind, I don't mind  
I can run a razor right up your spine_

_  
What are you waiting for  
What do you think you were created for  
Show us you care, show us you dare  
You don't know what happened, not if you weren't there_

_Born to raise hell  
Born to raise hell  
We know how to do it and we do it real well__  
Born to raise hell  
Born to raise hell  
Voodoo medicine, cast my spell__  
Born to raise hell__  
Born to raise hell  
__Play the guitar just like ringing a bell  
Take it or leave it_

Ginny was impressed. "I didn't know Draco could play drums," she said.

"Jason helped him learn," Alice said, "The original drummer broke his arm and Draco offered to be his replacement."

"So that's why he said something came up," Ginny said.

"We were going to tell you, but Draco asked us not to," Alice said, "Said he wanted to surprise you."

_Going for broke, rock till you choke  
It don't matter if you drink or smoke  
Speak through the beat, get up on your feet  
Sweating like a hound dog, white as a sheet  
Don't you be scared, don't you be scared  
Everybody terrified, no it don't seem fair_

_What are you waiting for  
What do you think you were created for  
Out of your seat, blind in the heat  
Do the nasty boogie mama, stomp your feet_

_Born to raise hell  
Born to raise hell  
We know how to do it and we do it real well  
__Born to raise hell  
Born to raise hell__  
Go back to zero take a pill and get well  
__Born to raise hell  
Born to raise hell  
Be a good soldier and die where you fell_

Jason began strumming out the solo. Hermione watched him intently. He looked different. His untidy brown hair was spiked up, he had a spiked collar around his neck, and his t-shirt had no sleeves and they showed off his arms, which looked to have gotten a bit more muscular. She even noticed he was playing the guitar differently. Instead of playing it very calmly like she had seen him do countless time before, he was playing this guitar with a harder feel, crunching the chords with an intense look. It was a whole new Jason. To Hermione, he looked almost…savage. It excited her.

_Stop_

_Born to raise hell  
Born to raise hell  
We know how to do it and we do it real well__  
Born to raise hell  
Born to raise hell  
Go on out and boogie 'cause you never can tell  
__Born to raise hell  
Born to raise hell  
Be a good soldier and die where you fell  
__Born to raise hell  
Born to raise hell  
We know how to do it and we do it real well_

Jason and Thomas continued shredding on their guitars as Draco wailed away on the drums. They finally finished and were met with uproarious applause.

"Thank you," Jason said, "We're happy to be here tonight for you folks."

Harry was enjoying the concert when a feeling of dread swept over him. Harry's eyes moved from the stage and began scanning the crowd. His eyes rested on two figures and the hair on Harry's neck stood on end. There, in the crowd and watching the performance, were Lucious Malfoy and Voldemort.

**

* * *

A/N: So that's chapter 1...expect chapter 2 to be up next week at the earliest...the song was "Born To Raise Hell" by Motorhead**


	2. At the concert

**Author's Note: Being that it's Memorial Day, I felt inclined to post another chapter...if it seems boring to you, stick with it and don't worry, it will get more interesting...Read, Review, & Enjoy!!**

* * *

Harry's eyes narrowed, his jaw tightened, and his hands balled into fists. Lucious Malfoy and Voldemort were sitting at a table, watching the band perform.

"Voldemort," Harry said under his breath.

Almost on cue, Voldemort's gaze went from the band on stage directly to Harry. Upon locking eyes, Voldemort grinned wickedly. Harry gripped the arm of the chair he was sitting in tightly. Ginny looked over and saw Harry.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

Before Harry could answer, the image of Voldemort and Lucious faded. Confused, Harry relaxed his grip. "I thought I saw…him," he said.

"Voldemort?" Ron asked, "Where?"

"That's just the thing," Harry said, "I thought I saw them on the far wall. But they faded away. I must have just been seeing things."

"You haven't been getting much sleep," Hermione said, "I think tonight you should try to get some rest."

"After we get home from the concert I'll see about fixing up a sleeping potion," Ginny said.

"We got two more songs for you tonight," Jason said, "We'd like to do more, but with all the bands on the venue, we're limited to three. This next song is a bit darker. It's called New Disease. So let's get on with it. Draco."

Draco nodded and began drumming as Jason and Thomas joined in, followed by Paul.

_Now I can take this, everything I know  
Realize that I'm nothing I wanted to be  
I can never change anything I've done  
Because it's the only this I have left_

_Blame myself again for what I didn't do  
Never even knew it was coming from me  
It changed the way I felt, the worst is yet to come  
Because I have gone too far now_

_Nobody (nobody)  
Nobody (nobody)  
Changed my mind  
And it leads me to a new disease  
Somebody (somebody)  
Somebody (somebody)  
Let it die  
But it still becomes a new disease_

As Jason played, Hermione noticed a faint grey aura grow around Jason. She'd seen the aura before every time Jason's anger got the better of him.

_"The song must be about him,"_ Hermione thought to herself.

_Is this all worth what this has done to me  
Watered down my senses and turned them on me  
Fuck morality and everything I know  
If I didn't hate this than I couldn't cope  
Impersonate myself for what I used to be  
Denial is all that's left now_

_Nobody (nobody)  
Nobody (nobody)  
Changed my mind  
And it leads me to a new disease  
Somebody (somebody)  
Somebody (somebody)  
Let it die  
But it still becomes a new disease_

_Nobody (nobody)  
Nobody (nobody)  
Changed my mind  
And it leads me to a new disease  
Somebody (somebody)  
Somebody (somebody)  
Let it die  
But it still becomes a new disease_

_Seething in my head  
I'm suffering instead  
I can't remember why  
This meant so much to me_

_Doubt  
Did I ever want this  
It's all I could've been, it's all I would've been  
Doubt  
Did I ever want this?  
It's all I've ever been, it's all I'll ever be_

_Seething in my head  
I'm suffering instead  
I can't remember why  
This meant so much to me_

_Nobody (nobody)  
Nobody (nobody)  
Changed my mind  
And it leads me to a new disease  
Somebody (somebody)  
Somebody (somebody)  
Let it die  
But it still becomes a new disease_

_Nobody (nobody)  
Nobody (nobody)  
Changed my mind  
And it leads me to a new disease  
Somebody (somebody)  
Somebody (somebody)  
Let it die  
But it still becomes a new disease  
But it still becomes a new disease  
But it still becomes a new disease_

Jason ended the song and the faint grey aura around him vanished. Thankfully, Hermione was the only, it appeared, that saw Jason's aura. Jason was still all smiles as the crowd roared its approval of the song.

"I'm gonna get a closer seat," Hermione said.

"I'll go with you," Harry said.

The two of them stepped over the golden rope and made their way closer to the stage. Harry constantly was looking over to the area where he saw Lucious and Voldemort. Nobody was there.

_"It was just a hallucination,"_ Harry thought to himself.

Jason looked out into the crowd and saw Hermione. His smile turned into a wide grin. Hermione knew that Jason could see her and she blew him a kiss.

"You guys have been excellent," Jason said, "We're gonna end on good note. This song should get your blood pumping for the next act. It's called Bleed It Out."

As soon as Jason finished his sentence, he began playing the guitar once more.

_Yeah here we go for the hundredth time  
Hand grenade pins in every line  
Throw 'em up and let something shine  
Going out of my fucking mind_

_Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose  
String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so I won't get loose_

Thomas began strumming his bass chords as Paul began playing heavy notes on his keyboard. Draco hadn't made a move yet.

_Truth is you can stop and stare  
Bled myself out and no one cares  
Dug the trench out laid down there  
With a shovel up out of reach somewhere_

_Yeah, someone pour it in  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out_

With a twirl of his sticks, Draco began drumming out a beat.

_Go stop the show  
Choppy words and a sloppy flow  
Shotgun opera lock and load  
Cock it back and then watch it go_

_Mama help me I've been cursed  
Death is rolling in every verse  
Candy paint on his brand new hearse  
Can't contain him he knows he works_

_Fuck this hurts, I won't lie  
Doesn't matter how hard I try  
Half the words don't mean a thing  
And I know that I wont be satisfied_

_So why try ignoring him  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out_

_I've opened up these scars  
I'll make you face this  
I've pulled myself so far  
I'll make you face this now_

Hermione and Jason locked eyes as Jason played. Staring at her, his eyes reflected the savage look he had to him. She began to want him in the worst way.

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out  
I bleed it out  
I bleed it out_

The crowd roared with frenzied applause. "You been awesome tonight, London," Jason said, "We are Firestorm. Good night!"

As Jason put his guitar on its rack to be taken off, he motioned for Harry and Hermione to meet him backstage. Hermione raced to the backstage entrance. Alice stood up from her seat.

"Come on," Alice said, "Let's go say hi to Jason and Draco."

Ron and Ginny stood up and followed Alice. As Ron walked, he noticed his right hand was starting to get warmer. Suddenly, a flame sprouted between his index finger and thumb.

"Bloody hell," Ron said.

Ginny and Alice turned to Ron and saw the flame. Ron snapped his finger and the flame went out. He snapped his finger again and the flame came back.

"That's certainly a new trick," Ron said.

Harry pushed through the crowd of people, trying to get to the backstage entrance. As he passed by the bar, something caught his eye. Harry turned and saw, on the wall and drawn in blood, was the Dark Mark. Harry tensed up. He frantically searched around the room for any signs of a threat. Suddenly, Harry felt a hand clap him on the shoulder. In a panic, Harry spun around and raised his fist only to see Ron.

"Whoa, take it easy, mate," Ron said, "It's only me."

Harry looked back where he saw the Dark Mark. It was gone. Harry looked around the area to see if anyone looked suspicious.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry said finally, "You just startled me a bit."

"Well come on," Ron said, "Jason and Draco are waiting."

Harry nodded and followed Ron. As he walked, he shook his head of the cobwebs. _"You're seeing things," _he thought to himself_, "You haven't had much sleep lately and it's got you seeing things. Nothing more."_

As soon as that thought resonated in his mind, another, more frightening thought, entered his mind. _"If they're not hallucinations,"_ he thought, _"Are they a sign of things to come?"_

**

* * *

A/N: That's chapter 2, hope I've maintained your interest thus far...the songs were "New Disease" by Spineshank and "Bleed It Out" by Linkin Park...chapter 3 up next week at the earliest...**


	3. At the concert, pt 2

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 3...hope i'm maintaing your interest...i've been struggling to write more, but it doesn't come easy, so chapter updates will be few for the time being...anyways, you know the drill...Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione was the first to reach the backstage entrance door. There was a young woman sitting on a stool next to it. "Stop right there," she said, "Do you have a backstage pass?"

"Well, no, I'm afraid I don't," Hermione said.

"Nobody gets backstage without a pass," the young woman said.

"But my boyfriend's back there," Hermione said.

"Let me guess," the young woman said, "One of the band members?"

"As a matter of fact," Hermione said, crossing her arms, "He is."

"You must think I'm an idiot," the young woman said, "Hun, I've heard that excuse more times than I can count. If your boyfriend really is a band member, he should've given you a backstage pass."

Hermione was starting to get heated. "Listen here, bitch," she said, "I haven't seen my boyfriend in almost three months. Now, if you don't let me back there and see him, we're going to have a problem."

The young woman hopped off her stool and glared at Hermione. "Then it appears we have a problem," she said, "Because I don't take well to threats."

Hermione balled up her fists and prepared to fight, as did the young woman, when Alice showed up with Harry, Ron, and Ginny in tow.

"What the hell is going on here?" Alice asked.

"Ms. Saint," the young woman said, the tone of her voice changing drastically, "There's no problem at all. I was just about to take care of a pushy fan looking to try and get backstage without a pass."

"That pushy fan happens to be Jason's girlfriend," Alice said.

The young woman was speechless. "My apologies," she said as she opened the door up for everyone.

Alice led them down a hallway into a lounge area. There was a nice-looking couch, some chairs, a long wooden table, and a kitchen area. There were suitcases and instruments everywhere.

"Stay here," Alice said, "I'll go find the guys."

Alice wandered off as everyone took a seat on the couch. Different band members were walking through the halls with groupies hanging onto them.

"I can't wait," Ginny said, "I'm going to find Draco."

Before anyone could protest, Ginny hopped to her feet and disappeared around a corner. Hermione thought it over and stood up.

"If Ginny's going to find Draco on her own," she said, "I'm going to find Jason." Upon saying that, Hermione disappeared around another corner.

* * *

Ginny walked around the halls, searching for her fiancée. She finally heard his voice and followed it to a room. He sounded upset. There were also other voices in the room with him. Female voices.

_"That awful prat,"_ Ginny thought to herself, _"He's cheating on me!"_

She was about to blast the door open, but hesitated when she swore she heard Draco say "No." She leaned in and listened to the conversation.

Draco was in his dressing room, changing his shirt and splashing on some cologne. Jason had told him that Ginny was here and he didn't want to smell like sweat when he finally saw her again. As he was getting ready to put on another shirt and leave, the door opened. Draco whirled around, hoping it was Ginny only to watch two scantily-clad women walk in.

"Who are you?" Draco asked.

"I'm Star," the first girl said, "And this is Snow. We're big fans of Firestorm."

"Well, I'd say you came to the wrong room," Draco said, "I'm not in Firestorm. I'm only a temp drummer."

"Just because you aren't an official member," Snow said, inching closer to Draco, "Doesn't mean you can't get a taste of official groupies."

"Sorry, ladies," Draco said, turning back to the mirror, "But again you came to the wrong room. I'm not interested."

"Oh, don't tell me you're batting for your own team," Star said.

"Far from it," Draco said, "But I'm engaged."

"Your fiancée doesn't have to know," Snow said, pressing herself against Draco's back.

Draco quickly shrugged her off. "I'm serious," he said, "I'm not interested. Now leave."

"Are you really going to turn down such a nice piece of ass as us?" Star asked.

"As a matter of fact," Draco said, "Yes. Now get out."

"And if we say no?" Snow asked.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Ginny barged in. She had heard enough. "You two sluts get out of here or so help me I'll curse you into next week," she said, wand at the ready.

Snow and Star, startled, ran out of the room. Ginny slammed the door, put her wand away, and turned to face Draco.

"Honey, I can explain," Draco said, "You see…"

Draco was cut off when Ginny leapt onto him and pressed her lips against his. Ginny's hands explored Draco's shirtless torso while Draco snaked his hand underneath Ginny's shirt. As they were heavily engaged in their activity, the door once more swung open, startling both Ginny and Draco. It was Alice. At first shocked, Alice relaxed and placed her hands on her hips.

"When you two are done," Alice said, "Everyone's out in the lounge waiting."

After Alice left, Draco and Ginny held each other close. "Why didn't you tell me, Draco?" Ginny asked.

"I wanted to surprise you," Draco said, "I spent over a month learning how to play so I could show off in front of you."

"You didn't need to show off a new skill to win my heart, Draco," Ginny said, "You already have it. I spent a lot of time being mad at you because I thought you were chickening out."

"How could you think that?" Draco asked, "I'm many things, but a man who goes back on his word is not one of them."

Ginny smiled and kissed Draco. "Come on," she said, "Everybody's waiting."

Draco nodded, grabbed Ginny's hand, and walked out of the room

* * *

Jason was de-stringing his electric guitar and double checking his suitcases when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in," he said, not looking at the door.

He heard the door open and heard it close. Jason didn't look up until he felt someone in very close proximity to him. He whirled around only to be tackled by a brown-haired witch. Hermione held him in a lip lock as they both hit the floor. Her hands tugged roughly at his hair.

"Calm down, babe," Jason said between kisses.

"No," Hermione said, grinding her hips against his.

Jason reached underneath Hermione's shirt and began exploring every inch of her skin. Hermione sank her nails into Jason's back, causing Jason to grunt loudly. He leaned into her and softly bit the nape of her neck. Hermione moaned loudly and reached down to unzip Jason's pants.

"Thank Merlin I wore a skirt," she said, straddling Jason.

Before they could do anything else, the door to the room opened up, prompting a shriek from Hermione and Jason, which was reciprocated by Thomas and Paul.

"Hi, Hermione," Thomas said, shielding his eyes.

"Hi," Hermione said, embarrassed.

"We thought we'd let you know that Alice and your friends are waiting for you in the lounge," Paul said.

"Thanks," Jason said.

Bright red with embarrassment, Thomas and Paul exited the room and closed the door. Hermione and Jason sat there for a moment, still embarrassed.

"Was all that from 3 months of absence?" Jason asked.

"That," Hermione said, "And from seeing you onstage. You looked and sounded…different."

"Different how?" Jason asked.

"Well," Hermione said, "When you played before, you sang in a cheery tone usually with a smile or half-smile. Tonight, you sang rougher and you looked more savage than usual. It…well, it…"

"Turned you on?" Jason asked. Hermione nodded.

Jason smirked and pulled Hermione in for a deep kiss. "Everyone's waiting for us," he said. "Screw them," Hermione said, "They can wait."

"They've been waiting, babe," Jason said.

Hermione sighed. "Alright," she said as she followed Jason out the door.

* * *

Jason and Hermione rounded the corner to see everyone waiting in the lounge. "About time," Ron said, "You two done shagging each others brains out?"

"Don't be so vulgar, Ron," Hermione said.

"Come on, it's getting late," Harry said.

"Jason you staying at the hotel tonight?" Thomas asked.

"Actually," Jason said, "This is where our paths split."

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"I only bought a one-way ticket here," Jason said, "I'm going back with Hermione."

"What about Dragonfire?" Paul asked.

"I spoke to Abernathy," Jason said, "All my credits and status have been transferred to Hogwarts. I'm finishing up my schooling here."

"What?" Thomas asked, "Why? All that business with those Death Eaters is done."

"Not quite," Jason said, "Voldemort is still alive and until he's vanquished for good, it will never be over."

"What about the band?" Paul asked, "Louie's arm's gonna heal and he'll be back in the drummer seat, but where are we gonna get a guitarist and vocalist?"

"There are other musicians at Dragonfire," Jason said, "You'll find replacements."

Thomas looked upset, but pulled Jason into a hug. "Promise you'll come visit us," he said. Thomas and Paul both walked to their dressing rooms, heads hung low.

"Well, that didn't go as bad as I thought," Jason said.

"I know this band meant a lot to you," Alice said, "But look at it this way: Tomorrow morning you'll wake up next to your girlfriend with a new year at Hogwarts to look forward to."

"Yeah," Jason said, "You make a good point."

"Well, I don't know who hired the limo driver," Ron said, "But I doubt he'll wait much longer before he requires more money."

* * *

Everyone made their way out of the building and around where the limo was still parked. Jonas had just finished a cigarette.

"Evening, folks," Jonas said, opening the door.

Everyone began to get into the car when Draco stopped and turned to Jonas. "Take the long way home, Jonas," he said.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," Jonas said.

As Draco climbed into the car, he saw everyone was looking at him. "Okay, I might as well spill the beans," Draco said, "I'm the benefactor behind the limo. I thought maybe you guys would like to ride in style."

The ride home, everybody chatted and laughed and caught up with one another. Jason and Hermione sat in the back, holding hands and watching to conversation. Ron and Alice were filling each other in about what they had done on their summer vacation, but were also speaking to each other through their thoughts.

"I'm glad you're here, Alice," Ron said, _"I've missed you terribly."_

"I told you we'd come back," Alice replied, _"You have no idea how much I've missed you."_

"I know you did. I just wish you didn't have to be gone so long," Ron said, _"I've been going crazy without your touch."_

"Well, now I'm back and we have another year to look forward to," Alice said, _"If you only knew the things I want to do to you once I get you alone."_

Ron turned bright red. Alice's eyes widened in shock. "So, when's your brother's wedding?" she asked, _"Did you read my thoughts?"_

"In about three weeks," Ron replied, _"It's something I've been learning. Conversational multitasking. I'm certain you heard my thoughts."_

"Must be exciting," Alice said_, "Yes, I did. We should probably stick to one or the other, though, to avoid confusion."_

"You have a point," Ron said.

* * *

The limo finally pulled up to the burrow. Everyone climbed out of the back and bid farewell to Jonas as he drove off. As everyone walked up to the front porch, they saw that Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George were waiting for them.

"So, how was the concert?" Percy asked.

"It was fun," Ginny said, holding Draco's hand tightly.

"I see you got the first surprise," Fred said. Ginny cocked her head, confused.

"We arranged for Draco to send the limo out here," George said.

"I had to clue them in to what my surprise was," Draco said.

"The Burrow's got a Fidelius charm, after all," Charlie said, "I had to show Draco how to get here so he could make sure the limo made it here."

Ginny smiled put her arm around Draco's waist. "Now for the second surprise," Bill said, "And you can thank Ron for this."

Ron grinned and stepped away from the group, drawing his wand and aiming it at Draco. "Hold still," he said.

Ginny, in a panic, stepped in front of Draco, shielding him. Draco, panicked as well, grabbed Ginny and moved her out of harm's way as Ron shot a curse at Draco. The curse blasted Draco and knocked him to the ground. Ginny leapt to her feet and rushed to Draco's side.

"Are you mad, Ron?!" Ginny shouted, "What's gotten into you?!"

"Relax, Gin," Ron said, putting his wand away, "He's fine."

Draco sat up and looked at Ron, puzzled. Ron pointed to something behind Draco. Draco and Ginny turned around and saw a small cottage appear out of nowhere.

"We spent the last few months building a one-room cottage for you and Draco to stay in while he's here," Bill said.

"We cast a Fidelius charm over it so mum and dad wouldn't see it," Charlie said, "We all took turns being the secret-keeper."

"What I just did to Draco was transfer the position of secret-keeper from me to him," Ron said. Ginny hugged Ron as Percy helped Draco to his feet.

"I don't know what to say," Draco said, "Except for thank you."

"Don't mention it," Percy said, "You make our little sister happy, so the fact that you're a Malfoy doesn't bother us too much."

"But we do ask that you make good use of silencing charms," Fred said.

"Wouldn't want to hear any strange noises in the night," George added. Ginny rolled her eyes as Fred and George cackled like hyenas.

"We already took the liberty of moving your things into the cottage, Ginny," Bill said.

Ginny hugged each one of her brothers before she joined Draco in walking to their cottage. "What are they going to do when your mother and father find out Draco's here?" Hermione asked.

"Not a whole lot, I imagine," Ron said.

"Mum and dad already know Draco's coming for the wedding," Fred said. "And Ginny and Draco are engaged to married themselves, after all."

"Seems like only fair they get a chance to be together," Percy said.

"Well, I don't know about you all," Charlie said as he stretched out, "But I'm tired. I say we call it a night."

Nobody argued the fact. Everybody walked into the house and milled through the living room. "By the way, Harry," Bill said with a sly grin, "There's a surprise for you as well. It's up in your room."

* * *

Everybody milled up the stairs and to their respective rooms. Ron and Alice were allowed to stay in the same room together, seeing as they were also engaged. Not to feel left out, Hermione and Jason were allowed to share a room together, provided that they keep any lewdness to a minimum. Harry had a room all to himself, which made him feel sort of like the odd man out. Nonetheless, Harry trudged up to his room and opened the door to find someone standing at the window, their back to Harry. Through the darkness, Harry found it hard to make out the figure.

"Excuse me," Harry said, "I think you may have the wrong room."

The figure turned to Harry and smiled wide, moonlight lighting her face. "Hello, Harry," Cho said.

A grin broke out on Harry's face as he rushed to Cho and scooped her up into her arms. "When did you get here?" he asked, "I thought you weren't coming until next week."

"I changed my mind," Cho said, "I got here a few hours ago. Everyone told me that you were at a concert with the others."

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Cho's waist.

Cho flung her arms around Harry and they held each other, moonlight shining on them. Cho and Harry, still halfway in their embrace, wandered to the bed and laid down, cuddling close together as they slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Ron and Alice were laying in their bed, engaged heavily in conversation without speaking a single word.

_"So, Ron,"_ Alice thought, _"You have a semi-naked girl who's crazy about you in your bed mere inches from you. What are you gonna do?"_

Ron pondered the question for a moment. _"Well, first of all,"_ he thought, _"I'm going to wish I'd cleaned this room a little better."_

Alice snorted out a laugh at Ron's response, but Ron was dead serious. His room was a mess. There were books and clothes everywhere.

_"And after that?"_ Alice asked.

_"Well, I hadn't thought that far ahead,"_ Ron replied.

Alice snickered again and kissed Ron on the cheek. _"You know what just dawned on me?"_ she asked.

_"What's that?"_ Ron asked.

_"In as little as year,"_ Alice began, _"I could be Alice Elizabeth Weasley."_

Ron smiled and put his arms around Alice, holding her close. Alice curled up to Ron and placed her head on his chest.

"I love you, Ron," Alice said.

"I love you, too, Alice," Ron said. They both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ginny and Draco found it hard to sleep. Sleeping in such close proximity with no one else around stirred their desires. They found it harder than ever to not give in to what they both wanted.

"Why are we fighting this so much?" Draco asked.

"I wish I knew," Ginny said, "But the year isn't up yet, so we should try and make an honest effort to last as long as we can."

"I agree," Draco said, "But your long shirt and knickers doesn't help the matter."

"Look who's talking, mister silk boxers," Ginny said jokingly.

"They're comfortable," Draco said.

They both shared a quiet chuckle as they held each other close, purposely letting the other know how aroused they were by such close quarters.

"So, what role, if any, do I play in Bill's wedding?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure," Ginny replied, "You'd have to ask Hermione in the morning. She's got all the information."

"Speaking of morning," Draco said, "What's your mum and dad going to say when they see me walk in from the garden?"

"Well, since I hadn't really told them you canceled, they still expect you to show up," Ginny replied, "I'll wake up a little early and make sure I'm already inside so they don't catch on that I've been with you all night."

"Sounds like a good idea," Draco said. Sleep soon caught up with them as well and they drifted off in each other's arms.

* * *

Jason and Hermione were wrapped up in each other's arms, passionately exploring each other's bodies.

"Three months," Hermione said, "Three months since I've felt you next to me."

"Far too long," Jason said, snaking a hand up Hermione's shirt.

Hermione shivered at his touch, overwhelmed with sensation. "You know what I'm going to want to do, right?" she asked, a devilish grin on her face.

"Our first night back together," Jason said, "And sex is all you can think about?"

"Are you saying you're not thinking about it?" Hermione asked.

"I never said that," Jason said, "In fact, I'm thinking about it right now."

Hermione straddled Jason, kissing him rougher, their desire for each other burning themselves alive.

"After three months," Jason said, almost out of breath, "Volume is going to be a problem."

"Silencing charm," Hermione said.

"Where's your wand?" Jason asked.

Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked around the room. "Oh bloody hell," she said, "I left it downstairs."

"As did I," Jason said, "So it would go without saying that perhaps we should do this another night."

Hermione nodded and laid down next to Jason, a hand on his chest. Jason suddenly noticed the ring on Hermione's finger.

"So, you decided to wear it?" Jason asked.

"I haven't taken it off in three months," Hermione said, "Just like the locket you gave me." Jason smiled and kissed Hermione on the forehead as they both succumbed to sleep.

* * *

As everyone slipped into a deep sleep, the marks on their chest, symbolizing their portion of the Infinity Pendant, began to glow a dull red. The dull red glow traveled from their marks throughout their bodies, consuming them in the glow. Suddnely, the glow shot straight to their head and plunged them into a dream. They each found themselves standing atop a cliff, looking out over a never-ending field.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure," Jason replied.

"I think the bigger question should be," Harry began, "How are we all in the same dream together?"

"Perhaps I am best qualified to answer both of those questions," a familiar voice behind them said.

Harry wheeled around and came face to face with Dumbledore. He seemed more youthful than before, his trademark smile on his face.

"Hello, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore," Harry remarked, "But how?"

"Simple," Dumbledore answered, "You're in a realm between the living world and the netherworld. Where past, present, and future intersect. This is where dreams, nightmares, and visions come from."

"So, why are we here?" Ron asked.

"Because, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore explained, "You're about to witness a part of the future."

Dumbledore stretched out his hand and pointed off to the distance. Everyone followed his gaze and saw the once blue sky slowly turn red.

"What's happening?" Ginny asked.

"Every few centuries, the stars align and the skies turn red. It's called a Red Dawn."

"What does it have to do with us?" Cho asked.

"The Red Dawn will be coming around once again," Dumbledore answered, "It is through this act of nature that you can truly unleashed the powers of the Infinity Pendant upon Voldemort."

Dumbledore's last words echoed as the dream ended and everyone awoke, not with fright, but a sense of uneasiness. Dumbledore hadn't been specific on when the Red Dawn would appear. This fight with Voldemort could go on for years. After relaxing, everyone soon fell back asleep, refusing to awake until morning.

**

* * *

A/N: So there's chapter 3...the plot thickens...review away...chapter 4 up as soon as I get a chance...**


	4. The next morning

**Author's note: i know, it's been a long time since i updated. Been battling writer's block. Anyways here's chapter 4. hope all my interested readers come back and take a look, cause this chapter is when the fun begins. Read, Review, & Enjoy!!**

* * *

The sun shined in through the window of the cottage, hitting Draco directly in the eyes. "Bloody hell," he muttered quietly, "Who put the window there?"

Draco sat up and got out of bed, walked over to the window, shut the curtains, and walked back to bed. "Morning," Ginny said, waking up as Draco laid back down beside her.

"Sleep well?" Draco asked.

Ginny nodded, then her eyes flew open wide. "Oh, shit," she said, jumping out of bed.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"I was supposed to wake up earlier and go into the house," Ginny said, "So mum and dad don't find out I've been sleeping with you at night." Ginny threw on her clothes and sprinted out the door.

* * *

Ron was in the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee when Alice walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "Morning," Alice said, kissing Ron as she walked past him.

They were both startled when Ginny burst through the back door. "Mum and dad aren't awake, are they?" she asked.

"They were," Ron said, "Mum went into town with Bill and Fleur to make sure everything is ready for the wedding. Dad got called into work."

Ginny gave out a sigh of relief and turned to walk back out. "I'm going back to the cottage then," she said.

Ron chuckled and leaned against the counter, drinking his coffee while Alice poured herself a glass of milk. "How'd you sleep after the dream?" Ron asked.

"I slept alright," Alice replied, "Except it kept getting really hot."

"That was my fault," Ron said, "I'm still learning how to use my fire ability and control it."

"It didn't bother me much," Alice said, "Is anyone else in the house awake?"

"Probably not," Ron replied, "Fred and George left for town, something about a shop. Percy's at work with dad. Charlie's still asleep. Harry likes to sleep in. Hermione and Jason are no doubt getting it on."

* * *

Harry and Cho were laying in bed, out of breath and covered in sweat. "It's been too long," Cho said.

"I agree," Harry replied, "Thank Merlin you came."

"I've missed you, Harry," Cho said snuggling up to Harry.

"I missed you, too," Harry said, "But I thought you wouldn't be here for another week or two."

"I came early for your birthday," Cho said.

"I almost forgot," Harry said.

"Harry is everything okay?" Cho asked.

"It's just the letter I got from my uncle," Harry answered, "He just seemed so cold when he told me not to come home."

"Well, you always told me your uncle was a very cold person," Cho said.

"He is," Harry said, "But something else about the letter bothers me. The last line. We tried to care. I just don't understand what he meant."

"Harry, you're reading too much into it," Cho said, "He just doesn't want you home and I say to hell with him. You have me and you have your friends. You have everything going for you. Don't let them bring you down."

Harry smiled and held onto Cho. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too" Cho replied.

* * *

Hermione wearily opened her eyes. She scanned around her room, her eyes adjusting to the light. As she looked around the room, she saw a familiar acoustic guitar. Hermione grinned and closed her eyes.

"Please don't let it be a dream," she said to herself.

"If it is a dream," a voice next to her said, "Better kiss me before you wake up."

Hermione quickly turned over and pressed her lips against Jason's. "Good morning to you, too," Jason said, his words half-muffled by their kiss.

"Waking up next to you is the one thing I've been waiting for all summer," Hermione said.

"Did you notice what I did to the guitar?" Jason asked.

Hermione shook her head and looked over at the guitar once more and studied it. It had been re-painted Crimson and Gold and had a lion on it. Along the neck of the guitar was the word _"Harmony"_ in bright white letters.

"It's gorgeous," Hermione said. Hermione glanced over at the clock beside her bed. "I should probably get up," Hermione said, "I've got so much to do today."

"Babe, do you have to?" Jason asked, "It's our first morning together in three months. Let's enjoy it."

"I'm sorry, Jason," Hermione said, climbing out of bed, "But there's a lot I have to get done. I need to catch Alice, Cho, and Draco up to speed on the wedding, not to mention you."

"You can do that later," Jason said.

"If I don't do it now," Hermione said, "I'll end up not doing it at all."

"Okay," Jason said, "I know what'll convince you."

Jason stretched out his hand and telekinetically began strumming his guitar. Hermione watched as Jason smiled and began to sing:

_You don't have to go now, honey  
Call and tell 'em you won't be in today  
Baby, there ain't nothing at the office  
So important it can't wait_

_I'm thankful for the evening  
But one night in Heaven just ain't gonna do  
Yes, it's gonna take forever, darling  
Girl, I just got started loving you_

_What's the point in fighting what we're feeling  
We both know we'll never win  
Ain't this what we're missing  
Let's just stop all this resisting and give in_

_Let me wrap my arms around you  
You know you don't wanna leave this room  
Come back and let me hold you, darling  
Girl, I just got started loving you_

_What can I say  
I've never felt this way  
And girl, you're like a dream come true  
After all the love we've made  
It sure would be a shame  
If we let this moment end so soon_

_So won't you lay back down beside me  
Girl, just like I know you wanted to  
Trust me when I tell you, darling  
Girl, I just got started loving you_

Jason sat up in bed and levitated the guitar to him, not taking his eyes off Hermione or interrupting his playing. Hermione leaned against her dresser as she watched Jason continue playing.

_What can I say  
I've never felt this way  
And girl, you're like a dream come true  
After all the love we've made  
It sure would be a shame  
If we let this moment end so soon_

_I'm thankful for the evening  
But one night in Heaven just ain't gonna do  
Yes, it's gonna take forever, darling  
Girl, I just got started loving you_

_Come back and let me hold you, darling  
Girl, I just got started loving you_

Jason's playing soon trailed off as he finished off the last note. Hermione looked at Jason and smiled. "Alright," she said, "You convinced me."

Hermione climbed back into bed and held onto Jason tightly. "You always know just how to get me," she said.

"I know," Jason said, "It's so not fair."

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked.

"Babe, you can ask me anything, you know that," Jason said.

"Your song, New Disease," Hermione began, "It's about you, isn't it?"

"It's partially about me," Jason replied, "I feel such a connection to the song that I get lost in its words."

"I saw the grey aura around you while you were performing," Hermione said.

Jason looked away from Hermione as his face changed from happy to somber. "Something's happening," he said, "All the signs are pointing to it. I think my emotion-based magic is growing beyond my control. I've been having nightmares about it."

"It'll be alright Jason," Hermione said, "We'll help you. You have me here to help you."

"I just don't want my power to drive you away," Jason said.

"Nothing will ever drive me away," Hermione said, "The ring on my finger and the locket around my neck are proof of that."

"I love you, Hermione," Jason said. "I love you, too, Jason," Hermione said.

* * *

Draco and Ginny walked into the kitchen and greeted Ron and Alice. "How was the cottage?" Ron asked.

"It was wonderful," Ginny said.

"Who put up the window facing east?" Draco asked, "The bloody sun nearly blinded me."

"Sorry," Ron said, "I didn't know where else to put a window."

"It's okay," Draco said, "I just have to remember to shut the blinds."

Charlie walked downstairs, yawning and shaking the sleep off. "Morning, everyone," he said half-yawning.

Charlie patted Draco on the shoulder as he walked by him into the kitchen.

"Thank you again for the cottage," Draco said, "I appreciate it."

"Not a problem," Charlie said, "Like we all said, just make sure you treat our only sister right."

Harry and Cho bounded down the steps and into the kitchen, excited grins plastered on their faces.

"Why do you two look so happy?" Charlie asked, then held up a hand, "Nevermind. I'm not so sure I want to know."

"It's not that," Harry said, "Cho just told me some great news."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense," Ron said, "Out with it."

"Where's Hermione and Jason?" Cho asked, "I want to tell everyone at once."

Almost on cue, Hermione and Jason walked into the kitchen. Hermione's hair was slightly untidy. It almost matched Jason's untidiness. Harry turned to see them and his face turned white at what he saw. One of Jason's eyes, rather than being steel blue like always, was pitch black. Harry had seen this before. When Jason almost killed Joseph Dunham and the Battle of Hogwarts when Jason watched Hermione die.

"Everything alright, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at Jason and saw the pitch black eye was blue again. "Yeah, everything's fine. Cho had some news she wanted to share," he replied, _"Was I hallucinating again?"_

"I got a letter from Hogwarts," Cho said, "They've asked me to teach the Herbology class."

"Cho, that's great news," Ginny said.

"I'm supposed to be receiving an itinerary soon, detailing my responsibilities and my class schedule," Cho said.

* * *

A few hours had passed and nobody had returned home yet. Everybody sat in the living room, looking for ways to pass the time. Ron was starting to get worried.

"Ron, why are you getting so worried?" Ginny asked.

"It's dad," Ron said, "He looked worried when he left today. I think something might be wrong."

"He was probably upset that he had to go to work on his day off," Charlie said.

Suddenly, they heard a loud popping sound. They all looked behind them and saw Fred and George apparate into the kitchen, wide grins on their faces.

"What are you two smiling about?" Hermione asked.

"Because you sad-looking sods are looking at the owners of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," Fred said.

"The newest shop in Diagon Alley specializing in all forms of products to bring out the humor in you," George added.

"You two are running a shop now?" Harry asked, "What crazy sod let you do that?"

"We purchased a shop fair and square and did all the work to get a business liscence," Fred said.

"We go into business officially after the wedding," George said.

"So, Ron," Alice said, "I trust there's a seat in the crowd for me at the wedding."

"No," Ron said, bewildering Alice, "You're supposed to be in the wedding."

Upon hearing Ron's words, Hermione smacked herself on the forehead. "I completely forgot," she said, "I'm supposed to catch you all up to speed on the wedding. Jason here made me forget."

"I didn't hear you complaining," Jason said, a devilish grin on his face. Hermione playfully punched Jason in the shoulder. Jason chuckled and pulled Hermione into a kiss.

"Hey, you two," Ron said, "No public displays in the house."

Jason and Hermione parted and stuck their tongues out at Ron. A few minutes later, they heard Mrs. Weasley's car pull up. Everyone watched as Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Fleur got out of the car and made their way into the house.

"Oh you should see the cake," Mrs. Weasley said as she walked inside, "It is absolutely spectacular."

Bill and Fleur, hand-in-hand, walked in and greeted everybody. "Hello, Draco," Bill said.

"Afternoon," Draco replied.

Mrs. Weasley spun on her heels and noticed Draco sitting next to Ginny. "Draco, dear," she said, "I didn't even see you there. When did you get in?"

"I…" Draco began, thinking of something to say, "I arrived this morning. The whole house must have been asleep. I spent ages knocking before someone finally answered."

"Well, now that you're here, we must find a place to put you," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh, you don't have to bother with that," Draco said, "I'm staying at a hotel nearby."

"Good one," Ron said quietly.

"Thanks," Draco replied.

"Nonsense," Mrs. Weasley said, "I'll not have a future son-in-law staying at some dodgy hotel. You can stay in the cottage the boys have been building."

Everybody froze in their tracks. All the Weasley brothers simultaneously turned and faced their mother, looks of bewilderment on their faces.

"You know about the cottage?" Bill asked.

"Of course I do," Mrs. Weasley answered, "I'm your mother. You think I don't know what goes on at my house? Of course I know about the cottage and I think it's a great place for Draco to stay. Now where are his bags?"

Draco searched for something to say. "They're…" he began, "Well…umm…they're."

"Oh there they are," Mrs. Weasley said, making a beeline for the back door.

Everyone looked and saw Draco's bags in a neat pile on the back porch. Confused, everyone began look at each other for answers. Slowly, they all turned and looked at Jason, who had his eyes closed. Jason finally cracked one eye open and saw Draco's bags.

"Oh good," Jason said, "I was hoping it worked. I find it hard sometimes to levitate objects without line of sight."

"You saved my neck," Draco said, "Thanks."

"Well don't just stand there," Mrs. Weasley said, "Help Draco with his bags."

Harry, Ron, Jason and Draco carried Draco's bags back to the cottage. While they were gone, the girls all huddled up together.

"So, don't keep us in suspense," Hermione said, "Did you and Draco take advantage of your alone time?"

"Unfortunately, no," Ginny said, "We're still waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Cho asked.

"I'm not sure," Ginny replied, "It just doesn't feel right yet. I want it to be perfect."

"Ginny, I'm going to share a secret with you," Cho said, "For the first time, it will hardly ever be perfect. Face it, the first time hurts, no ifs ands or buts."

"You sound so negative about it, Cho," Hermione said, "My first time, while it may not have been perfect, was and will always be a good memory for me."

"How about you, Alice," Ginny said, "You and Ron…you know?"

"Well," Alice said, "We almost did. But Ron caught fire before we could."

Everyone burst into laughter upon hearing this. Alice look unamused, but soon joined in laughing when she thought about how funny and awkward the situation was.

"Okay, I have an idea," Hermione said, "And if you all agree, then by the end of the summer, at least one of you will no longer be a virgin."

The girls all leaned in close as Hermione began explaining her idea.

* * *

All the guys had taken equal portions of Draco's bags and were hauling them back to the cottage. Making the best of it, they began to strike up conversation.

"So, Draco did you finally make good use of your alone time?" Jason asked, "Or are Harry and I still the only ones to tread unknown waters?"

"You can be so vile sometimes, Jason," Draco said.

"I don't know about you, Jason," Harry said, "But I'd take that as a no."

"Just because Ginny and I finally get time alone with each other doesn't mean we're going to immediately shag," Draco said.

"Calm down, Draco," Ron said, "They meant nothing by it."

"I know," Draco said, "It just sometimes feels frustrating knowing that she wants me and…well…"

"Draco is there something you want to tell us?" Harry asked.

Draco opened his mouth to speak when Ron cut him off. "Dad's home," he said, "And he doesn't look happy."

Everyone turned and saw Mr. Weasley and Percy exit their car and walk inside quickly.

"Something's wrong," Jason said, "I can feel it."

"We'd better go see what's the matter," Draco said.

They all walked back to the house and walked inside to find Mr. Weasley and Percy staring at Harry. Not only them, but the rest of the household had their eyes on Harry. Harry began to have a very bad feeling that something was wrong.

"Harry, do you know why Percy and I were called into work?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry shook his head. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"We just came from your aunt and uncle's house," Percy said.

"That awful man," Harry said, "I trust them and their prat of a son are doing well."

"No, Harry," Mr. Weasley said, "They're dead."

**

* * *

A/N: So that's chapter 4...chapter 5 will be up as soon as possible...don't fret, my readers, i'm still here and will still attempt to bring you compelling stories hahaha...the song in this chapter was "Just Got Started Loving You" by James Otto**


	5. Scene Of The Crime

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm SOOOO sorry it's taken so long to update this story...i've been dealing with a mega-huge case of writer's block and am struggling through it...anyways, here's chapter 5...READ, REVIEW, & ENJOY!!**

* * *

Mr. Weasley's words hit Harry like a sack of bricks. He had grown to despise his aunt, uncle, and cousin for the way they treated him, but never in his life had he ever wish death upon them. Harry was torn in two over this news. He couldn't speak, he simply pushed through the crowd of Weasleys and friends and walked upstairs to his room.

"When did it happen?" Ron asked.

"We're not exactly sure," Mr. Weasley said.

"They were discovered last night," Percy said, "But early investigation believes it could have happened up to two or three months ago."

"Do they know the cause?" Hermione asked.

"Murder," Mr. Weasley said, "The ministry has asked me to house Harry until something can be done for living arrangements."

"We are to collect Harry's things," Percy said, "But we have to wait until the muggle police have left."

"Do they know who did it?" Ginny asked.

"The muggle police have no leads," Percy said, "And given that it's the family of Harry, we only have one potential lead."

"Voldemort," Jason said. Percy and Mr. Weasley both nodded.

"I'd better go talk to Harry," Cho said.

* * *

Harry sat down on the edge of his bed and stared out his window. It had to have been Voldemort. Nobody else could have done it. In the deepest part of his soul, Harry felt a raging fire ignite from the embers of his anger. He hated Voldemort now more than ever. He heard the door open, but didn't look to see who it was.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Cho asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied, "I have no idea how to feel. On one hand my uncle and his family were vile and treated me like dirt. On the other hand, they were still family and I can't help but feel upset that they're gone."

Cho sat down next to Harry and put her arm around him. Harry began to break down into uncontrollable crying. "Why does he have to torture me?" he cried out in anger.

Suddenly the room began to shake. Not just the room, but the house. Cho looked out of the window and saw the ground itself pulsing and rumbling. She looked back and saw that's Harry's green eyes had brightened and we emitting a green light. Harry was the cause of this earthquake.

"He took both my parents!" Harry shouted, "He took Sirius! Now my Uncle and his family! Everyone who gets close to me perishes! I'm sick of it! It isn't fair!"

The ground itself began to crack. Harry's elemental abilities were growing out of control. Thinking of no other recourse, Cho grabbed Harry and pressed her lips against his tightly. Harry, surprised at first, returned Cho's kiss. Soon the shaking stopped and everything returned to normal.

"What just happened?" Harry asked.

"Your powers must have spiked beyond your control," Cho said, "You nearly tore the ground beneath this house apart."

"The strange thing is," Harry said, "I could see what was going on, but I didn't stop. Not because I couldn't, but because I wouldn't. I felt a surge of power and it felt good."

"Harry those power surges can be dangerous," Cho said, "You scared the wits out of me. The whole household probably."

"I should go apologize," Harry said.

Harry and Cho walked downstairs to find everyone still standing in the kitchen and living room. Jason was standing with both his arms stretched out, levitating fallen objects back onto the shelves.

"Did you guys feel that earthquake?" Ron asked.

Cho and Harry both nodded. "That's my fault," Harry said, "I got angry and in the midst of that anger, I tapped into my elemental abilities."

"You nearly rattled the house apart," Charlie said.

"I do apologize," Harry said, "Hopefully I can control it if it happens again."

"Harry," Mr. Weasley said, "I want you to know that we are truly sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Harry replied.

"Dad and I are going back tonight to gather the rest of your things," Percy said.

"I'm coming with you," Harry said, "I need to see it for myself."

"That may not be a good idea, Harry," Mr. Weasley said, "Voldemort might be keeping a watch on the house waiting for you to show up."

"I lived there for close to seventeen years," Harry said, walking to the door to the garden and staring off into the distance, "I have a right to be there."

"Voldemort may attempt to come after you," Percy said.

Harry turned back to everyone, his stern face showing little of the flurry of emotions he was feeling. One of his eyes had turned bright green again and flashed vibrantly.

"In that case," Harry said, "Let him."

* * *

Two aurors were standing out in front of the Dursley's residence when they heard a loud popping sound. They turned to see several aurors apparate, followed by Mr. Weasley, Percy, Harry, Draco, Ron, Jason, Charlie, Fred, George, and Bill.

"Arthur, this is highly protestable," one of the Aurors said, "There are too many people here. If Voldemort decides to attack…"

"If Voldemort attacks," Mr. Weasley said, interrupting the auror, "Then he will hardly find this an easy fight. Besides, we will only be here long enough to gather the remainder of Harry's things."

The auror nodded and opened the house to Harry. Harry walked inside the house and looked around at his surroundings. They looked all too familiar to him, but at the same time looked almost alien to him. Harry couldn't connect to this house like he had before. He walked up the stairs and peered into his uncle's room, casting his eyes onto the empty space where his aunt and uncle once lived. Harry walked out of uncle's room and stood at the top of the stairs. Ron, Jason, and Draco were at the bottom of the stairs.

"Everything in your room?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "There may be some stuff in the cabinet underneath the stairs."

Draco and Jason opted to check the cabinet as Ron walked upstairs to help Harry. "Have you noticed Harry's behavior?" Jason asked.

Draco shook his head. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, first off all, that whole thing with Harry's eye glowing," Jason said, "But beyond that, he looks like he's not here. Like he's somewhere else in his head."

"He's been through a lot," Draco said, "I'd zone out, too, if I were in his situation."

"It's more than that," Jason said, "He's caught in an emotional storm."

"Emotional storm?" Draco asked, "I'm not sure I follow you."

"Harry's waiting for Voldemort to show," Jason said, "He's been overwhelmed by uncontrollable rage. Right now, Harry's a walking timebomb waiting to explode."

"How can you tell all that?" Draco asked, "Harry's had a poker face on since hearing the news."

"Because he's not the only one who's been feeling that way," Jason said.

Draco slowly turned and looked at Jason. Jason looked Draco in the eyes and for a brief moment, Draco saw into the depths of Jason's soul and saw an endless rage looking for a way out.

"How long has this been happening to you?" Draco asked.

"My whole life," Jason replied, "But only recently has it been a big enough threat to spark my concern."

"Have you talked to Hermione about this?" Draco asked.

"A bit," Jason answered, "I don't want to frighten her and drive her away."

"Hermione loves you," Draco said, "And she knows you'd never hurt her. Just talk to her."

Jason nodded and continued rummaging through the cabinet. Finally, he came across a manila envelope coated in a thin layer of dust. Written on it were the words "FOR HARRY." Jason tapped Draco on the shoulder and showed him the envelope. Draco nodded and the two of them set up stairs towards Harry's room.

* * *

Harry and Ron were sorting through Harry's things. "Harry, you have no idea how sorry I am," Ron said.

"Thank you, Ron," Harry said, "But to be honest, these people, in some way, got what they deserved."

As they continued, Jason and Draco walked in. "We found this in the cabinet," Jason said, handing the envelope to Harry.

Harry sat down on his bed and opened the envelope. "It's a letter," he said, "From my uncle."

Harry read the letter, his hand shaking more and more as each moment passed. When Harry had finished, he set the letter down and left his room. Confused, Ron, Jason, and Draco each looked at the letter and what it said.

_Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you and finds you alive. If you are reading this, it means that Voldemort has killed us. He invaded our home and demanded I send you a letter insisting that you come home. I was well aware of this man's intentions. I want you to understand, Harry, that I could not and would not willingly allow someone else to harm you. Petunia, Dudley, and I have not been the best of guardians to you. We tried to care as best we could. I know we came across as mean, and that is our fault. It's a shame that only when faced with death do I have the nerve to confess that though we may never have shown it, we loved you very much. Perhaps in the next life we will get a chance to tell you that we are sorry we didn't say this sooner. All our best to you, nephew._

_Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley_

Jason folded up the letter as a wave of somber silence enshrouded the room. "I honestly can't think of one thing to say," Ron said.

"We'd better find Harry before he starts another quake," Jason said.

Draco and Ron both nodded in agreement and trotted down the stairs to find Harry. Suddenly, Draco stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Something's wrong," Draco said, "I can sense it."

Jason looked around the house and felt the same feeling. "We shouldn't have come," Jason said, "Let's find Harry."

* * *

Harry was standing in his backyard, fighting back tears. All this time, he was loved by his aunt and uncle. To make matters worse, he didn't know until after they were dead. Harry felt his anger rising. He feared he may cause another earthquake. Suddenly, he was alerted to the sound of Jason, Draco, and Ron stomping through the living room towards him.

"Harry," Draco said, "We have to go."

"I'm not leaving," Harry said.

"Something's not right," Jason said, "We think the Death Eaters might be on their way."

"Good," Harry said, "I could use an outlet."

Without hesitating, Harry pushed through them and walked through the house and out the front door. As he did, he saw a green flash light up the sky and saw the Dark Mark appear. Harry lowered his gaze and saw a handful of Death Eaters appear, along with Bellatrix, Lucious, and Voldemort. Harry balled his fists and walked into the street, staring down Voldemort.

"Greetings, Harry," Voldemort said, "I see you've learned of the unfortunate passing of your surrogate family."

"You have gone too far, Voldemort," Harry said.

"No, my dear boy," Voldemort cackled, "I'm only getting started."

Everyone raised their wands and aimed them at Voldemort and the Death Eaters. "For once, Voldemort," Mr. Weasley said, "Return from whence you came and let us be."

"Now what kind of dark lord would I be if I did that?" Voldemort asked. Almost on cue, the Death Eaters raised their wands.

"Now," Voldemort said, "Obliterate them!"

**

* * *

A/N: So that's chapter 5...chapter 6 will be up first chance i get, I promise**


	6. Skirmish at Pivet Drive

**Author's Note: Alright guys here's chapter 6, the action starts to pick up...but where are all of you? no reviews whatsoever the last two chapters...come on, show some love...anyways, here's where it starts getting interesting...read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

The very ground shook from the impact of the curses. Harry attempted to reach Voldemort, but was cut off by Death Eaters each time. Draco had made it to the front door just in time to see the battle begin and charged furiously into battle, making a beeline for his father. Draco didn't even bother to grab for his wand. In a fury, Draco leapt through the air and tackled Lucious. Before Lucious could recover, Draco began wailing away with lefts and rights. Lucious managed get in one good punch, knocking Draco off. Lucious pulled himself to his feet as Draco scrambled to his.

"Is that any way to treat your father?" Lucious asked.

"You are not my father," Draco said.

"Then you are not my son," Lucious said, "And I'll not feel at all bad about killing you. EXPELLIARMUS!!"

Draco rolled out of the way of the killing curse, quickly drawing his wand. "STUPEFY!" he shouted, stunning his father.

* * *

Ron, Fred, and George had stuck together, taking on multiple Death Eaters. "Expelliarmus!" one Death Eater shouted, blasting Ron's wand from his hand.

"Get back, Ron!" George shouted.

"We'll cover you!" Fred added.

Ron pushed his way past his brothers and stood in front of them. The Death Eaters in front of him smirked as they slowly raised their wands. Ron snapped his fingers and engulfed both his hands in fire. Ron glared at the Death Eaters.

"Magnus erroris," Ron growled as he unleashed a wall of fire upon the Death Eaters, consuming them in the flames.

"Wicked," Fred muttered.

Ron turned to Fred and George and smirked. "Try eating ice cream like this," he replied jokingly.

* * *

Jason was defending himself against an ever-closing circle of Death Eaters, but he wouldn't be able to continue much longer. As the Death Eaters came even closer, Jason threw his wand into the sky. As the Death Eaters all looked up, their gazes following the wand, Jason balled up his fists and unleashed a telekinetic shockwave, tossing the circle in all directions. Jason held out his hand just in time to catch his wand. Smirking, Jason ran forward into battle. As he was running, he felt the ground beneath him suddenly grab his foot a trip him. Jason struggled to get up, but the grass beneath him was holding him in place. He struggled violently as a Death Eater approached him and took of his hood and mask.

"Will," Jason growled.

"Surprised to see me?" Will Coolidge asked, "You know I go where my lord goes."

"So you still follow down the darker path," Jason said, secretly searching for a way to free himself.

"If you knew what I know," Will said, "You'd join his side, too."

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked, "Nothing in this world would make me join Voldemort."

"Even if my information concerned your precious Hermione?" Will asked.

Jason froze. He carefully scanned Will's face, looking to see if he was bluffing. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Lord Voldemort has blessed me with a glimpse into the future," Will said, "And I have seen that by the end of your time at Hogwarts, Hermione will be with child." Jason inwardly cheered this news. He and the love of his life would begin their family.

"However," Will said, "The child's father…will not be you."

Jason froze again. He looked into Will's eyes, his anger building. "Liar," he hissed.

"I assure you this is no manner of trickery," Will said, "Your precious Hermione will be with child before she graduates Hogwarts and you will not be the one who helps her conceive."

"I don't believe you," Jason growled.

"You don't have to," Will said, "But it's the truth."

"Who does it?" Jason asked, growing angrier with each passing moment.

"I don't think you're ready for that," Will said. Suddenly, Jason burst from his fauna prison and telekinetically grabbed Will by the throat.

* * *

Harry was fighting through the Death Eaters when he saw Ron use his fire ability. Seeing this gave Harry an idea. Harry balled up his fists and concentrated hard. Suddenly, the asphalt beneath him began to shift and rose up, forming two sets of hands that were moving along with Harry's hands. Harry concentrated hard once more and the asphalt hands lunged at the Death Eaters, knocking them back and throwing them aside. Harry battled his way through the army of Death Eaters, attempting to reach Voldemort. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted Jason holding someone in the air telekinetically. He looked to be choking him. Jason also appeared different. His grey aura was returning. His anger was spiraling out of control. Harry decided rather than attack Voldemort, he was going to try and subdue Jason. As Harry turned to fully face Jason, he was blindsided by stunning curse. Harry hit the ground hard, his vision blurry. Harry shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs out. As his vision began to clear, he saw Voldemort slowly stroll over to him.

"You've grown weak, Potter," Voldemort hissed, "It would seem that even now, at the peak of your rage, you still cannot defeat me. Such a pity."

Voldemort raised his wand, a look of murderous glee shining in his eyes. Harry showed no emotion, convinced this was his last stand.

* * *

Jason held Will off the ground, choking him mercilessly. "WHO?!" he shouted.

Will gasped for breath, his face turning blue. "One…of…three…" he gurgled.

"Tell me their names," Jason demanded.

"Joseph…Dunham," Will gurgled.

"Dunham," Jason muttered, "I will kill him before he ever has a chance to touch Hermione. Who else?"

"Viktor…Krum," Will choked out.

"I will bury Krum if he even breathes her name," Jason said quietly to himself, "And the third? Tell me the third!"

Will locked eyes with Jason and grinned, nearly out of breath. "Harry…Potter," he said, his breath all but gone.

In a violent rage, Jason flung Will across the battlefield. Jason looked down at his hands and saw the grey aura enshroud him. Jason raised his eyes and saw Harry, fighting valiantly across the field. Jason knew in his heart Harry would never do something like that, but at the moment his rage had overridden his common sense. Enraged, Jason marched across the field, his sights set on Harry. Suddenly, he saw that Harry was on the ground, at the mercy of Voldemort. Instantly, Jason's anger subsided and he rushed to Harry, wand at the ready.

"Farewell, Potter," Voldemort as he raise his wand to strike.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Jason shouted, blasting Voldemort's wand from his hand.

Voldemort turned to Jason and glared at him. "You'd save the life of he who will betray you?" he demanded.

"He is my friend," Jason said, "And no manner of lies will turn me from him. Now back away before I…"

Jason was cut off by the Cruciatus curse, courtesy of Will. "You should've killed me when you had the chance," Will hissed.

Jason gritted his teeth and whispered, "Conjuras kitana," transforming his wand into a kitana. Jason struggled to one knee, then quickly spun around and plunged the sword into Will's sternum. "A mistake I'll not make twice," he said, half-growling.

Voldemort quickly recovered his wand, aimed it at Jason, and shouted, "SPIRITUSECTUM!"

Jason removed his sword from Will's chest and watched him fall to the ground, bleeding to death when he felt a curse hit him in the back. Jason hit the ground and felt as if he were splitting in two. He violently thrashed about as his left eye began to glow white while the right eye turned pitch black. Voldemort smiled proudly. As he turned around, he was hit with a stunning curse from Harry, who had recovered his wand and made it back to his feet. Voldemort stumbled back and soon saw that his Death Eaters were becoming outmatched.

"Full retreat!" Voldemort shouted, "Be afraid, Potter, for this is the year you die!"

Lucious Malfoy glared at failure that was his son. Draco Malfoy glared back at the monster that was his father.

"Someday you will learn to do what it takes to get the job done," Lucious said, "Even if it means killing."

"I will never become you," Draco said, "I swear upon my future children's souls."

"Careful what you say, dear boy," Lucious said as he began to disappear, "Your words may one day be your undoing."

With a wave of his wand, Voldemort and all his Death Eaters, including Will, disappeared. Everyone began to regroup, still shook up from battle. Harry rushed to Jason's side to check on him. Jason slowly sat up, trying to clear his head.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I think so," Jason said, "I can't exactly remember what happened to me."

"You were hit with some sort of curse," Harry said, "What exactly do you remember?"

Jason concentrated hard on the events of the evening, but couldn't remember. Suddenly, a shrill scream echoed in his head. The sound of a woman screaming. Three names were flashing in his head. Joseph Dunham. Viktor Krum. Harry Potter. Somehow, Jason knew these three names were important, but he couldn't remember why.

"After the battle started," Jason began, "Everything became a blur."

Harry helped Jason to his feet. Harry looked Jason dead in the eyes and could swear he saw a different person looking back at him. A cold shiver ran up Harry's spine. Ron and Draco walked over to Harry and Jason.

"Looks like we were caught off guard," Ron said, "We're lucky to have survived."

"It wasn't luck," Draco said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"My father's a Death Eater," Draco said, "One of the first things he taught me was that Death Eaters do not show mercy."

"What does that mean?" Jason asked.

"Nobody, not even Voldemort, used the killing curse," Draco said, "This was meant to be a non-lethal ambush. Voldemort had other reasons for doing this."

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Draco said, "But I think I heard Voldemort use the soul-splitting curse."

"What would be the purpose of that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Draco replied.

The four of them stood in silence until Mr. Weasley and Percy approached them. "Have you gathered your things, Harry?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "I collected everything I want to keep. The rest can be dealt with by whomever finds it."

"In that case, we'd better get you all home," Percy said, "Voldemort might be back with greater numbers."

Everyone gathered Harry's things and apparated back to the burrow.

* * *

The girls were worrying themselves sick. The boys had been gone a long time. Suddenly, there was a loud popping sound and everyone apparated in the field behind the garden. The girls rushed to the back door to see their significant others walking towards them, bruised and dirty. Panicked, Hermione pushed through the group and dashed across the garden and field. She immediately grabbed Jason and held him in a tight embrace.

"Honey, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing," Jason said, "Just got into a tussle with Voldemort, that's all."

"Oh dear Merlin, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"A little scuffed up," Jason said, "But otherwise I'm fine. Nothing a hot shower can't fix."

Cho took cue from Hermione and ran into Harry's arms. Harry returned the embrace and handed Cho the letter he had found from his uncle. Cho read the letter, than embraced Harry tighter, softly sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Cho said.

"They're in a better place now," Harry said, "Maybe I'll see them one day when I'm ready. For now, this letter brings some solace to a lifetime of doubt."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's waist and rested her head on his chest. "Every time you have to face your father, you come back a little deader," she said.

Draco put his arms around Ginny and kissed her forehead. "But then I come back to you and you give me that much more of a new life," he replied.

Ginny smiled and sighed. Draco did the same. Ginny was right about what she said. Draco always felt as if a little part of him died each time he was forced to draw his wand against his father. But, it was something that had to be done. Draco could never go back to the way it was, no matter how much the darkness tempted him.

Ron and Alice seemed the happiest of the bunch. "Well, I'm glad you came back in one piece," Alice said, kissing Ron.

"It would've been better had Voldemort not come around," Ron replied.

"How's Harry?" Alice asked.

"A bit shaken up," Ron said, "But otherwise okay, thanks to your brother."

"I'm gonna go check on Jason," Alice said as she trotted across to her brother.

Alice reached out and grabbed his shoulder and as she did, she was overwhelmed by a tidal wave of emotions. Jason turned and faced Alice, confused.

"Everything alright, sis?" Jason asked.

Alice stood still for a moment, shocked by what had just happened. Eventually, she shook her head of the cobwebs and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alice replied, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Jason and Hermione walked into the house. Alice joined Ron and walked into the house. She was going over what had just happened in her head. She knew something was wrong. Something happened to Jason in that fight. Something he either can't or won't talk about. She couldn't risk talking to anybody about it until she investigated further. It was late and everyone was getting tired. Draco and Ginny said their goodnights and walk to their cottage. Cho and Harry walked upstairs to their room. Ron and Alice did the same. Hermione went up to her room, but Jason stayed behind in the living room. Bill noticed this and felt a brief moment of concern.

"You go on ahead," Bill said to Fleur, "I'll be up in a minute." Fleur nodded, smiled, and kissed Bill before heading to their room.

Bill sat down in a chair opposite Jason. Jason simply stared at the fireplace. "Something bothering you?" Bill asked.

"What makes you say that?" Jason replied.

"Well, for starters, you're down here looking at a fire when you should be with Hermione," Bill stated.

"Something doesn't feel right," Jason said, "Since the battle, something's felt…different."

"Different how?" Bill asked.

"Well, for some reason I cannot remember much of what happened tonight," Jason answered, "The only thing I can remember is a feeling of intense anger. I think I may have seriously hurt or even killed someone tonight."

"Well, we all came home in one piece," Bill said, "So if you killed someone, it was most likely a Death Eater."

"Be that as it may," Jason said, "I still can't help but feel that something's wrong with me."

"Have you talked to Hermione?" Bill asked.

"Not completely," Jason said, "I'm afraid I'll scare her away."

"You're her boyfriend," Bill said, "I'm sure she'd understand."

Jason said nothing, but continued to stare into the fire. Bill could tell it would be fruitless to pursue the subject any further and decided to change the discussion.

"Jason, could I ask you a favor?" Bill asked. Jason nodded, not looking at Bill. "Well, both mum and Fleur want to hire a singer for the wedding," Bill said, "Now, I know that you taught Draco how to play the drums. Well, do you think you could teach Harry and Ron to play instruments and perhaps the four of you could play at the wedding?"

Jason slowly turned his head and looked at Bill. "You want me to play at your wedding?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've heard some of your stuff and I like it," Bill said, "If you can teach Harry and Ron to play music, I'd love for the four of you to play my wedding. At least then I know the quality of music will be good."

"Bill, I don't know what to say," Jason said, "I'd be honored to."

"Great," Bill said, "Well, we should get some sleep. See you in the morning."

Bill got up and walked upstairs. After a brief moment of solitude and silence, Jason rose from his seat and went upstairs to be with his girlfriend.

* * *

Draco and Ginny had just gotten into bed when they heard a knock on the door of their cottage. Draco got out of bed and walked to the door. He opened the door and found a note on their doorstep. Draco picked up the note and closed the door. He opened the note and read it:

_Tomorrow morning. See Jason. Very important._

Draco folded up the note and walked back to bed. "What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Note from Jason," Draco said, "I guess he wants to talk to me about something in the morning."

Draco climbed into bed and kissed Ginny softly. Ginny curled up next to Draco and fell asleep. Draco watched as his fiancée slept peacefully. He could say that he wouldn't trade this life for anything. But, he'd be lying to himself.

* * *

Ron and Alice were sound asleep. Well, Ron was sound asleep. Alice, while she was asleep, was still going over the images in her mind that she had received from Jason. She couldn't make sense of them. She could see people in pain, hear their cries, and somehow in the midst of all this was Jason. But, he didn't look like the same Jason. He looked much darker, his eyes pitch black and the grey aura surrounding him. Suddenly, she felt herself in pain. Jason was hurting her. She violently thrashed to get free from him. She felt her pain intensify and shrieked in agony.

"Alice, wake up!" Ron shouted, bringing Alice out of her trance.

The images vanished and the pain subsided. All she could see now was a very worried Ron. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Alice nodded. "I had a nightmare," she said, holding onto Ron.

Ron held her close and ran his fingers through her hair. "It was only a dream," he said, "Dreams can't hurt you." Ron and Alice laid back down and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Jason walked into his room and saw Hermione sitting on the bed, waiting for him. "Can we talk?" she asked. Jason nodded and sat down next to her.

"What's going on with you?" Hermione asked.

"I wish I knew," Jason said, "All I know is something's wrong with me. I can feel it. It got even worse after the fight with Voldemort tonight. Hermione I'm afraid of my anger. I'm afraid I might hurt someone I love."

"Jason, you have incredible power," Hermione said, "Anyone with that much power eventually comes to fear it. That doesn't mean that you're going to hurt someone close to you with it"

"You don't understand, Hermione," Jason said, "I think I already may have killed somebody tonight. And what's worse, I can't remember who it was or even if they are dead."

"Whatever is wrong with you, we'll face together," Hermione said, "As long as we love each other, we can overcome anything."

"But what if my power drives you away?" Jason asked.

"Nothing will ever make me leave your side," Hermione said, taking her hand in his, "That's a promise."

Jason held Hermione close to him and kissed her gently. "I love you," he said, "More than you could ever know."

"And I love you," Hermione said, "Until my dying day."

Hermione and Jason embraced tightly and laid down on the bed, kissing passionately. They both reached for their wands only to realize that they had, yet again, left them downstairs. Upset, they laid down and drifted off to sleep. Jason held his girlfriend in his arms, his worries about the future put to rest for the time being. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Cho was fast asleep. Harry, however, was wide awake, standing at the window, looking out into the night. The battle tonight was a personal one for him. Voldemort had killed the last remaining people who were connected to him by blood. Something else bothered him, though. Something Voldemort said. Not what he said to him, but what he said to Jason. Something about protecting one who would betray him. Harry wracked his brain, but couldn't make sense of it.

_"I'm just tired,"_ Harry thought to himself, _"Tomorrow will be a brand new day."_

Harry climbed into bed with Cho and quickly succumbed to sleep.

**

* * *

A/N: So that's chapter 6 and now the plot begins to thicken...lemme know what y'all think...take care until next time...chapter 7 up hopefully within a week.**


	7. Harry's birthday

**Author's Note: okay, so here's chapter 7. Yeah, I know I'm not updating as often as I was with "Infinity Pendant" but writer's block is to blame for that. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Read Review & Enjoy!!**

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and sat up in bed. It was morning already. Harry looked at the calendar and realized what day it was.

"Happy birthday," Cho said, waking up.

"Thanks," Harry said half-heartedly.

"Harry, why are you always hesitant to celebrate your birthday?" Cho asked, sitting up.

"Force of habit," Harry replied, "I spent so much time being disregarded on my birthday that I celebrate by myself briefly."

"You don't have to do that anymore," Cho said, "You have all of us now. You have me now."

Harry smiled and put an arm around Cho, pulling her in close to him. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" he asked.

"Not today," Cho replied, "But I think I should say it first. I love you, Harry Potter."

"I love you, too, Cho Chang," Harry responded.

* * *

Ron was still asleep, his twitching body expressing that he was dreaming. His twitches soon became more and more violent. He started mumbling inaudibly in his sleep. Sweat was drenching his face. Finally, he let out a shrill cry as he snapped awake, sitting straight up in bed. His heart racing and his breath quickening, Ron's eyes darted around the room, trying to establish a connection to his surroundings. Finally, Ron began to calm down as he realized he was in his room. Alice was sitting at the window, looking outside.

"Having nightmares, too?" Alice asked.

"I don't even remember what it was about," Ron remarked, "It all happened so fast. But I could feel pain. Lots of pain."

Alice said nothing. She knew what Ron's nightmare was about. It was the same one she'd had last night. But she couldn't tell him the truth. That the nightmare was brought on by Jason's emotional surge. She didn't even know the meaning of the images and she wouldn't turn them all on Jason unless she knew the truth for sure.

* * *

As Draco wearily opened his eyes, he got the feeling that something wasn't right. However, he couldn't figure out what was wrong until he woke up more and realized that Ginny was also awake. She was staring at him, smiling seductively.

"I was wondering when that would wake you up," Ginny said.

"When what would…?" Draco asked, but stopped when he realized what she meant. Draco felt a hand inside his boxers and realized it was Ginny's

"Well, that's…different," Draco remarked.

"If you don't like it, I'll stop," Ginny said.

"No," Draco said in half-protest, "I didn't say that."

Ginny grinned as she continued her activity. Draco closed his eyes, overwhelmed with sensation. Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the door. Both Ginny and Draco were startled as they immediately ceased what they were doing. Draco hopped out of bed and walked to the door, opening it a crack. It was Charlie.

"You and Ginny get ready," Charlie said, "We need you in the kitchen in ten minutes."

Draco nodded and closed the door. "That was Charlie," he said, walking back to the bed, "He wants us both dressed and in the kitchen in ten minutes."

"Oh that's right," Ginny said, "It's Harry's birthday today."

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and sat up in bed, her eyes adjusting to the light in the room. She noticed she was in the bed by herself. Hermione started to panic a bit, but stopped when she heard the sound of strings tuning. She looked towards the window and saw Jason sitting in a chair, wearing only his boxers, tuning his guitar.

"Planning for a musical day?" Hermione asked.

Jason's head snapped up from his guitar and he smiled at Hermione. "Got a bit of music planned for today," he said, "Perhaps I'll start with a song for you."

"You know just how to give a girl a good wake-up," Hermione said.

"I know," Jason said, "But we'll talk about our sex life later." Jason grinned wide and Hermione turned a bit red. "Here's one for you," Jason said as he began strumming his guitar.

It's undeniable that we should be together  
It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis you need to know if you don't know just how I feel  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real  
If all things in time, time will reveal

One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl, it's plain to see that

That you're the only one for me and  
Four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one

Hermione sat in bed, leaning against the headboard watching Jason's hands move gracefully along the neck of his guitar. It reminded her of how gentle his touch is when he is holding her. Thinking of this made her smile.

It's so incredible the way things work themselves out  
And all emotional once you know what it's all about  
And undesirable for us to be apart  
I never would have made it very far  
'Cause you know you hold the keys to my heart

One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see that

That you're the only one for me and  
Four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one

Say farewell to the dark night I see the dawning of the sun  
I feel like a little child whose life has just begun  
You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine  
You threw out the lifeline just in the nick of time

One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl, it's plain to see that

That you're the only one for me and  
Four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one

Jason finished strumming as he trailed off the last vocal note. He looked up at Hermione and smiled, his blue eyes showing their familiar shine.

"I know that look," Hermione said, "You looked like that they day I first met you."

"The day I realized that love at first sight was more than just a myth," Jason said.

Hermione smiled and motioned for Jason to come to her. Jason set the guitar to the side and climbed into bed next to her, pulling her close and kissing her gently. A knock at the door interrupted their kiss.

"Who is it?" Jason asked.

"It's Ron," Ron said from outside the door, "Make yourselves decent and open the door."

Jason levitated a pair of clothes to him and put them on. He walked to the door and opened it, letting Ron in.

"Hermione I said make yourselves decent," Ron said.

"I'm decent enough," Hermione said, "Now what is it? It had better be good."

"Did you forget what today was?" Ron asked.

Hermione thought about it, then smacked herself on the head. "Bollocks, I totally forgot," she said, "Harry's birthday."

"It's today?" Jason asked.

"Get dressed and meet us in the kitchen," Ron said, walking out of the room.

* * *

Harry and Cho walked out of Harry's room and realized the house was way too quiet. "Hello?" Harry called out. Nothing but silence.

"Maybe they all left," Cho said.

"Someone would have left a note or something," Harry said.

They walked into the living and found it bare. Finally, they both walked into the kitchen and were startled by an uproarious "SURPRISE!" being shouted out by everyone.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Ron shouted out. Harry, though completely shocked, couldn't help but crack a smile.

"It's your seventeenth birthday today," Fred said.

"How do you feel?" George asked.

"Like I've got some of the craziest gits in the world as friends," Harry replied.

Everyone took turns hugging Harry and wishing him a happy birthday. Harry didn't know quite how to feel. Last night was one of the worst nights of his life and this morning, that all seemed so far away in view of the happy, celebrating group of people who had graciously taken him in and befriended him.

"So, are you going to open your gifts or not?" Ginny asked.

Harry turned to the living room to see Jason telekinetically remove Harry's invisibility cloak, which was covering a pile of gifts. Harry walked over to the pile and began looking through them, discerning which gift came from whom.

"Open mine first, Harry," Ron said.

Ron dug through the pile and handed Harry an a small box. Harry opened it up and pulled out a whistle.

"A whistle?" Harry asked.

"Blow into it," Ron said.

Harry shrugged and blew into the whistle. Almost on cue, a dark grey owl swooped in through the door, through the living room, and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Ron I've already got an owl," Harry said.

"This here's a mate for Hedwig," Ron said, "Could produce more owls for later use."

Harry thought about it for a moment. "Could come in handy at some point," he said to himself, "Thanks Ron."

Hermione reached into the pile and handed Harry her gift. Harry opened it and looked at it. It was a book entitled "Elemental Energy and How To Harness It."

"I found that in a bookstore and immediately thought of you," Hermione said.

"This might come in handy," Harry said, pulling Hermione into a hug, "Thank you."

Jason watched Harry hug Hermione and truth be told, he didn't care. The two of them were best friends long before he ever came around. Still, something deep inside him sparked. A memory of some kind. Perhaps something someone had said to him. The more Jason inwardly probed for the answer, the more his head began to hurt, so he stopped and focused once more on Harry's celebration. Harry had almost finished going through his gifts when there was a knock at the door. Mr. Weasley opened it up and welcomed Remus and Tonks.

"I hope I'm not too late," Remus said. Harry stood up and hugged Remus and Tonks.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Tonks said.

Mr. Weasley was about to close the door when it opened up again. Mad-Eye Moody walked in, followed by Hagrid.

"We came to wish Harry a happy birthday," Hagrid said.

"After all," Mad-Eye said, "It's not every day a good friend turns seventeen."

* * *

The day had continued on as everyone was enjoying the celebration. Harry couldn't believe how everyone had planned such an extraordinary celebration without him finding out. Harry sat in a chair outside as everyone celebrated and played games. Jason sat down next Harry, a large brown box in his hands.

"Happy birthday," Jason said, handing the box to Harry.

Harry opened up the box and looked down at a brand new keyboard. "What's this for?" he asked, "I can't play this."

"That's why I'm gonna teach you," Jason said, "It's not that hard. Everyone has musical inclination. It's a magic that predates magic. Besides, Bill wants you, me, Ron, and Draco to be the band that plays at his wedding."

Harry smirked and looked down at the keyboard. Without knowing why, Harry stretched a hand out and began hitting the keys on the keyboard one at a time. Soon, he began making basic sounds and notes.

"Looks like you can play it," Jason said, "I've got instruments for Draco and Ron as well. Later this evening, I'll round you all up and we'll talk. For now, less sitting and more celebrating, Harry."

Harry chuckled a bit and stood up with Jason as the two rushed out to join everyone in a game of quidditch. Hermione sat on the steps watching the boys play. She was joined by Alice.

"You know," Alice said, "I'm surprised you're not out there, mixing it up with the guys."

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked, "I'm terrible at flying."

Alice chuckled a bit, then noticed that Hermione was looking down at her hand, turning the ring on her finger over and over.

"Has he asked you yet?" Alice asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm sure he's waiting for the perfect moment," she said, "Alice, Jason said something to me recently. A fear he was harboring."

"He's afraid of his emotions and the way they fuel his telekinetic power," Alice said, "I think something happened to him last night in that fight with Voldemort."

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Because when I touched his shoulder after he had come home, I was overwhelmed by emotions," Alice replied, "Lots of pain and anger. I didn't want to tell anyone until I could sort everything out."

"So why are you telling me now?" Hermione asked.

"Because I know you won't turn on him," Alice said, "I know you'll help to make sense of his anger as well and maybe together, we can figure out what's going on with him."

Hermione said nothing and looked out to the field where the quidditch game was going on. Jason was standing on his broom as it sailed through the sky. He was engaging Harry in a race to catch the snitch. Everyone was watching, as not too many could keep pace with Harry's flying abilities.

"What is this?" Draco asked, "A game of quidditch or an air show?"

Everyone chuckled as they played, half keeping their eye on what's in front of them and half watching Harry and Jason. Harry and Jason inched closer and closer to the snitch. Finally, both of them leapt from their brooms and dove through the air, hands stretching towards the snitch. Suddenly, gravity took over and they both began plummeting to the ground. A sharp gasp rippled through the field as everyone watched in shock as Harry and Jason fell to the ground. Just before they hit the ground, they both stopped. Jason, eyes closed and arms extended, levitated both himself and Harry to the ground safely. As everyone landed, Jason and Harry sat up, dusting themselves off. Harry opened his hand and looked down at nothing. Jason opened his hand and beheld a golden snitch. Jason glanced at Harry and smiled, tossing him the snitch.

"Don't worry," Jason said, "I won't tell nobody."

Harry stood up and helped Jason up as everyone crowded around them, checking to see if they were okay.

"Do me a favor, Harry," Cho said, kissing Harry, "Don't scare me like that again."

Harry smiled and held onto Cho. Jason dusted himself off and cracked his neck, his muscles a bit sore from the quidditch game. He suddenly felt as if he were being watched. Jason turned his head and saw Mad-Eye Moody sitting at a table, watching him.

Moody's magic eye had been picking up unusual magical traces since he had arrived. Now, sitting at the table and watching the quidditch game, Mad-Eye had finally been able to pinpoint the source. It was Jason. In his normal eye, Jason looked perfectly normal. However, in his magic eye, Mad-Eye could see how Jason truly looked. Jason himself looked fine, just lit up a bit by a white light. Behind Jason, though, was something else. At first, Mad-Eye thought it was just an echo, then perhaps a shadow. After watching Jason intently, Mad-Eye saw that it was an entirely different person, following Jason's body movements. It was a second Jason, shaded all in black. Mad-Eye felt his heart sink a little when he pieced together the puzzle. Jason's soul had been split into two sides. A light and a dark side.

"Everything alright, Alastor?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Mad-Eye quickly stood up and pulled Mr. Weasley inside. "What happened last night?" he asked, "The fight with Voldemort. How much do you know?"

"I only know what happened to me and Bill," Mr. Weasley replied, "Why?"

"I think Jason's fallen victim to the Spiritusectum curse," Mad-Eye replied.

"How's that possible?" Mr. Weasley, "That curse hasn't been used in ages."

"I think Voldemort or one of his servants performed the curse," Mad-Eye said, "I can see in my eye two different Jasons occupying one body. There's no way that's possible unless he's been hit with the Spiritusectum curse."

"What should we do?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I'm not sure," Mad-Eye admitted, "Usually the body and mind start to shift from one side to another by now. Jason's mental strength must be counter-acting it."

"Plus, we don't know for sure if it's the Spiritusectum curse," Mr. Weasley added, "I'll keep watch on him and wait until I see any indication he's been affected before I bring the ministry into this."

"I don't whole-heartedly agree with this course of action, Arthur," Mad-Eye said, "But Jason's a good man and he does deserve the benefit of the doubt."

Jason watched as Mad-Eye Moody and Mr. Weasley had gone into the house. He had a strange feeling they were talking about him.

_"Why was Mad-Eye staring at me so suspiciously?"_ Jason thought to himself. Suddenly, another voice rang out in his head.

_"BECAUSE HE HATES YOU, JASON,"_ The voice said, _"HIM AND THE REST OF THEM. THEY ARE JEALOUS OF WHAT YOU ARE AND THEY HATE YOU FOR IT."_

Jason quickly looked around the field, trying to find out who said that. Before he could continue this train of thought, his eyes came to rest of Hermione approaching him. Hermione wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Jason wrapped his arms around Hermione and returned the kiss.

"You played a great game out there," Hermione said, "Where did you learn to fly like that?"

"California," Jason replied, "I used to spend my summers out there with an uncle and cousins. They taught me how to surf and skate. I translated that over into broom-flying during my time at Dragonfire. We called it Skysurfing."

"It was amazing," Hermione said, "Draco's the only one who could keep pace with Harry at flying."

"Not anymore, it seems," Harry said, "Maybe when we go back to Hogwarts, Jason should try out for the team."

* * *

The day wore on and soon the sun was beginning to set. Mrs. Weasley had dinner prepared and everyone sat and ate, conversing with one another. Mad-Eye made sure to keep and eye on Jason during dinner, looking for anything that could further add to his theory about Jason's condition. Remus, who had been informed of Mad-Eye's theory, sat with Tonks, also keeping watch on Jason, but trying to appear that he wasn't.

"Remus, you mustn't think of Jason as a criminal," Tonks whispered.

"I don't," Remus replied.

"So why do you watch him like one?" Tonks asked, "If he has been affected by that curse, he's more of a victim than anything."

"I'm well aware of that," Remus said, "This is a delicate situation. Jason, while he is our friend, is still a powder keg. What's happened with the Spiritusectum curse has added to that and if we're not careful, anything could set him off."

Harry could see that Remus, Mad-Eye, and Tonks were all keeping an eye on Jason. What he couldn't figure out was why. Jason didn't seem to notice their watch and continued joking with everyone. He felt Cho grab his hand and entwine her fingers with his. At that moment, Harry could see no one else but her. He loved Cho, the only issue now was finding the perfect way to ask her to marry him. That perfect moment eluded Harry, but he hoped that it wouldn't be that way for long.

Ginny and Draco secretly were nudging each other with their feet and knees. Draco looked at Ginny and saw something in her eyes. Something he had seen before, but never quite so strong. Desire. Ginny leaned into Draco and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wanna go back to the cottage?" Ginny whispered into his ear.

Draco's heart raced. He knew what Ginny wanted, and he wanted it as well. As he was about to answer yes, a thought popped into his head. Thinking this thought, Draco decided to decline, but needed an excuse.

"We don't want to appear rude on Harry's birthday," Draco finally said.

Ginny thought about it for a moment, then smiled. "You're right," she said, "Later then."

Ron and Alice were talking to everyone, but carrying on a secret conversation in their thoughts. _"You feel it, too, don't you?"_ Ron asked.

_"Feel what?"_ Alice asked.

_"The tension between us,"_ Ron replied.

_"Ron, are you implying what I think you're implying?"_ Alice asked.

_"Alice, I sleep next to you at night,"_ Ron began_, "I see you each day and with every day that passes, I want more and more to get you all to myself and…well, and…"_

Alice chuckled out loud a bit. _"You never were good at getting that point across,"_ she said_, "But the feeling's more than mutual, Ron, and it's only a matter of time before one of us breaks the tension and we finally…well, we finally…"_

Ron chuckled a bit. _"Apparently I'm not the only one who's not good at getting that point across,"_ he said. Alice rolled her eyes and gave him a playful shove.

The evening wound down and the guests had gone. Everyone was feeling tired.

"Well, it's getting late," Draco said, "Ginny and I are going to turn in for the night."

"Use a rubber," Harry said jokingly. Draco turned to Harry and stared at him, bewildered.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry's remark. "Draco knows the protection spell," she said, "So we don't need those."

Ginny grabbed Draco's hand and walked out the back. Ron and Alice stood up and walked upstairs to their room. Jason and Hermione did the same. Harry and Cho walked up to their room and got into bed.

Cho held onto Harry and kissed him. "Happy birthday," she said.

"The best I've ever had," Harry replied.

As Cho drifted off to sleep, Harry began going over his memories of the other night. Something had been eating at him, but he couldn't quite remember it. Then he remembered, Voldemort had said something to Jason. Something about betrayal.

_"__You'd save the life of he who will betray you?"_ Voldemort's voice echoed in Harry's mind.

Harry sat in bed and pondered these words. If Voldemort was telling the truth, even a twisted version of it, would he truly betray Jason? Harry shook his head.

_"Jason's a dear friend,"_ he thought to himself, _"Betrayal is something I could never do."_

Harry let the mind-boggling memory go and settled into bed, drifting off to sleep.

**

* * *

A/N: So there's chapter 7...the song was "Back At One" by Mark Wills...chapter 8 up as soon as I can get it up...for now, give me reviews! Tell what you like! Tell me what do you don't like! Tell me where you would take this story!**


	8. Before Bill's wedding

**Author's Note: So here's Chapter 8...I know, I'm way overdue, but Writer's Block is a harsh mistress...anywhoo...Read, Review, & Enjoy!!**

* * *

A week or two had gone by and now Bill and Fleur's wedding was only a day away. Everyone had become so busy preparing for the wedding that any and all issues pertaining to Voldemort had taken a backseat. Bill and Fleur had been forbidden to see each other before the wedding and were now planning their parts of the wedding separately, communicating through Ginny and Charlie. Jason had managed to secure time to explain to Ron, Harry, and Draco that they were to be the band that played at Bill's wedding. Draco already had his drum set and Harry had the keyboard he'd received for his birthday. Jason had remodled one of his electric guitars into a bass guitar and gave it to Ron. To Jason's surprise, Ron and Harry caught on well to their musical instruments.

On this day, Jason and the rest were in Draco's cottage, which Draco had temporarily rearranged to accomdiate the band. They were just finishing up a slow-tempo song.

"Okay, guys," Jason said, "We've covered some slower-paced songs. Now I want to kick it up a notch and see how you guys fare with faster songs. Anybody got a suggestion from the book?"

Everyone flipped through the book of songs Jason had put together. "Hey about this one?" Ron asked, "The one of page fifteen."

Everyone flipped to that page and looked over the song. One by one, everyone agreed and checked their instruments to make sure they were in tune.

Hermione and the girls were making sure the outdoor seating was adequate for the wedding. As they were checking the area, they heard random music coming from the cottage. Each of them agreed to investigate. They peered into the window and watched as Jason signaled to each of the others and began cranking on his guitar as the rest followed suit with their instruments. Jason raised a microphone stand up and sang into it.

Holy Diver  
You've been down too long in the midnight sea  
Oh what's becoming of me  
Ride the tiger  
You can see his stripes but you know he's clean  
Oh don't you see what I mean

Gotta get away  
Holy Diver

Shiny diamonds  
Like the eyes of a cat in the black and blue  
Something is coming for you (look out)  
Race for the morning  
You can hide in the sun 'till you see the light  
Oh we will pray it's all right

Gotta get away  
Get away

Between the velvet lies  
There's a truth that's hard as steel  
The vision never dies  
Life's a never ending wheel

Holy Diver  
You're the star of the masquerade  
No need to look so afraid (jump, jump)  
Jump on the tiger  
You can feel his heart but you know he's mean  
Some light can never be seen

Jason proceeded to play the solo. Hermione watched his hand movements and wanted so badly to have those hands on her body. Cho felt the same way watching Harry's fingers almost effortlessly strike the notes on his keyboard. Alice saw Ron struggle to keep pace on the bass, but managed to still make it sound good. Ginny watched as Draco wailed away on his drums. Ginny had never seen Draco act so aggressive and it turned her on in the worst way.

Holy Diver  
You've been down too long in the midnight sea  
Oh what's becoming of me  
Ride the tiger  
You can see his stripes but you know he's clean  
Oh don't you see what I mean?

Gotta get away  
Get away  
Gotta get away  
Get away

Holy Diver, sole survivor  
Your heart is clean  
Yeah, Holy Diver (holy diver)  
Holy Diver (holy diver)

You're caught in the middle coming after you holy diver  
Oh, Holy Diver (Holy Diver)  
Get away, get away, get away  
Come on!

Jason finished the last note as he and the rest simultaneously finished playing. Jason looked back at his band mates and nodded his head. "That was pretty good," he said, "Does anybody have any issues with that song?"

"Well, I noticed Ron was falling a bit behind on the bass a few times," Draco said.

"I was hoping nobody would catch that," Ron said.

"Ron nobody's perfect," Jason said, "You're just learning a new talent. It takes time to sound good." Ron nodded, then started looking around the room.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked.

"I think we were being watched," Ron said, "Somehow I can sense Alice is nearby."

The girls, hearing this, quickly exited the area, hoping not to be seen. "For practicing only two weeks," Cho began, "They're sounding really good."

"I agree," Alice said, "Though I saw that Ron was struggling."

"Ron's always been slow to pick up new things," Ginny said, "But once he gets the hang of things, he does exceptional."

"Maybe we can get them to give us a preview to their performance tomorrow," Hermione said, "Let's ask them when they take a break."

* * *

About an hour later, the boys walked into the house to get some lunch. The girls were waiting for them. "Practice go well?" Alice asked.

"As well as can be," Ron said, "With only two weeks of practice, I don't know how well we're gonna sound for the reception."

"You guys sounded fine earlier," Ginny said, immediately cupping a hand to her mouth.

"So you were watching us," Draco said.

"Don't be angry," Cho said, "We were curious."

"Cho, nobody's angry," Harry said, "We just didn't want anyone to see us until tomorrow."

"But Ginny's right," Hermione said, "You did sound really good. We were actually wondering if maybe you could give us a special preview."

Jason looked at his band mates and read their looks. "Seems fair," Jason said, flashing Hermione a sly grin, "But what do we get in return?"

Hermione leaned in and whispered something into Jason's ear. Jason's eyes widen and a grin spread across his face. "Well, I'm sold," he said, "How about you guys?"

The others rolled their eyes and each expressed their agreement, regardless of any "reward." "Great," Cho said, "We've got to finish up our tasks, so how about we meet you at the cottage in an hour?"

"Sounds great," Harry said.

The girls each got up and continued on their way, leaving the guys alone. "What are we gonna play them?" Ron asked.

"Haven't the foggiest," Draco replied.

"Well, we can't play them anything from the wedding set," Jason said, "That much is certain."

"Let's just play something from the practice book," Harry said, "Any suggestions?"

"Actually," Jason said, flipping through the practice book, "I do have a suggestion."

* * *

An hour had passed and the boys were already at the cottage, tuning their instruments and making sure they could play the song they had chosen. As they were going over the notes, the door to the cottage opened and the girls walked in.

Draco leaned into Jason and whispered, "Looks like they dolled themselves up for us."

"Didn't know this was that important," Jason replied.

Jason tightened his strings and helped Ron to do the same. Jason walked to the microphone stand and cleared his throat. "This song is dedicated to the people who helped us experience a whole new world," he said, "Four amazing people whom each of us are lucky to know."

Jason immediately began crunching the chords on his guitar. Ron followed suit on his bass, along with Draco. Harry joined in just as Jason began to sing.

Everyday is a new day  
I'm thankful for every breath I take  
I won't take it for granted  
So I learn from my mistakes

It's beyond my control, sometimes it's best to let go  
Whatever happens in this lifetime  
So I trust in love  
You have given me peace of mind

I feel so alive for the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
And I think I can fly

Sunshine upon my face  
A new song for me to sing  
Tell the world how I feel inside  
Even though it might cost me everything

Now that I know this, so beyond, I can't hold this  
I can never turn my back away  
Now that I see you  
I could never look away

I feel so alive for the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
And I think I can fly

Ginny sat back and watched Draco on the drums, admiring how much he had changed from a cruel, uncaring boy to the man she was going to marry.

Now that I know you  
I could never turn my back away  
Now that I see you  
I could never look away

Now that I know you  
I could never turn my back away  
Now that I see you  
I believe no matter what they say

I feel so alive for the very first time  
I can't deny you  
I feel so alive  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
And I think I can fly

I feel so alive for the very first time  
And I think I can fly  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
And I think I can fly  
And I think I can fly  
And I think I can fly  
And I think I can fly

All the other instruments stopped as Jason finished out the song. After he had finished, the four of them were met with almost thunderous applause. It brought a smile to Ron's face knowing that he had done a good job. Alice stood up and walked over to Ron, slipping her hands over his bass and around his waist, pulling him close to her.

"You played well," Alice said.

"I'm still having trouble keeping up," Ron said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Alice said, "You just need to work on your finger work." Alice leaned in and kissed Ron on the nose. "And if you want," Alice added, "I know a way you can practice that?" Ron grinned and turned red.

Draco set his drums in a holder next to his drum set and stood up, only to be yanked into an embrace by Ginny. "I like watching you play," Ginny said, "Aggressive suits you."

"I can show you aggression," Draco said with a sly grin.

"Promises, promises," Ginny responded, playfully shoving Draco.

Cho ran her fingers along the keys of Harry's keyboard. "Now where did you learn to play like that?" she asked.

"Funny thing," Harry said, "The best talent comes from the heart, especially with an inspiration like you."

"Smooth talker," Cho said, pressing her lips against his.

Jason placed his guitar on its stand and let out a long sigh when Hermione walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back.

"What's bothering you?" Hermione asked.

"I was off-key more than once during that song," Jason said, "I'm slipping."

"I couldn't tell and neither could anyone else," Hermione said, "Trust me, you'll do fine tomorrow."

"Maybe you're right," Jason said, turning around to embrace his girlfriend.

"So, I've been hearing rumors of a bachelor party for Bill," Hermione said, "Is this rumor true?"

Jason's smile became a half-nervous grin. "It might be," he replied, "Would that be so bad?"

"I don't know how I'd feel knowing that you're off somewhere drooling over some nude dancer," Hermione said.

"You make it sound like I intend to run off with a stripper," Jason said.

"Can't a girl be paranoid?" Hermione asked.

"Not when it's an unwarranted paranoia," Jason responded, "Yes, there is a bachelor party. Yes, there may be a stripper. No, I don't intend on doing anything else but celebrate with Bill and the guys and then coming back here."

Hermione put on a pouty face. She still didn't want him to go, even though she knew nothing bad would happen. Finally, she decided to let it go. Her worries were for nothing.

"Alright then," Hermione said, "I'm sorry I got paranoid."

"It's okay," Jason said, putting his arms around her, "Just know that no one in this world compares to you and at the end of the day, the woman who has my heart is named Hermione Granger."

Hermione smiled and pressed herself against his chest. _"Why won't he propose?"_ she thought to herself, _"Is there something he's not telling me?"_ Hermione remembered what Alice had said to her about his fears and troubles.

Ron glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Oh bollocks," he said, "Guys we gotta go. Bill and them are waiting for us."

One by one, each of the guys kissed their significant others good-bye and left the cottage. Hermione sat down, looking at Jason's guitar.

"Where are they running off to?" Cho asked.

"Bill's bachelor party," Hermione replied.

"Draco didn't tell me anything about a bachelor party," Ginny said.

"I'm not so sure you'd be happy with him if he had," Alice said, "I don't see why any of you should be worried. If they do anything bad, we'll know."

"How?" Cho asked.

"I can read thoughts," Alice replied, "I'll find out when they come home."

Cho sat in Draco's drum seat, looking over the drum set. Ginny looked over Ron's bass. One by one, each of the girls looked at each other, the same ideas running through each of their minds. Hermione picked up Jason's guitar and plucked at a few strings.

"You know," Hermione said, "Jason's been teaching me how to play this. He said learning music is like learning magic. All it takes is a will to learn."

Ginny picked up Ron's bass and plucked on one of the strings. Cho picked up Draco's drumsticks and fiddled with the drum set.

* * *

Jason, Draco, Harry, and Ron gathered at the fireplace, waiting for the signal to floo to the party location. "You don't suppose the girls will be mad at us, do you?" Draco asked.

"It's a bachelor party, Draco," Jason replied, "It's just a night of harmless debauchery before Bill gets hitched."

"Yeah, but you don't know Ginny," Ron said, "Or Hermione for that matter. They can get angry if they want to."

"Well let me put it like this," Jason said, "Do any of you plan to be unfaithful tonight?" Each of them were silent. "Alright, then there's no problem," Jason said.

Without discussing it any further, each one proceeded to floo to the party. Jason turned to Harry and nudged him. "You seem nervous," he said, "Everything alright?"

Harry was about to responded when something caught his eye. A faint shadow behind Jason, moving almost like a wisp of smoke. Harry sensed a terrible evil coming from this shadow, but as soon as he had registered that it was there, it was gone. Harry shook his head of the cobwebs and nodded at Jason.

"I'm fine," Harry replied, "You go on. I'll make sure everything is fine on this end."

Jason nodded and stepped into the fireplace, flooing off. Harry tried to make sense of what he just saw. "My visions can't be just coincidence," he said quietly to himself as he stepped into the fireplace.

**

* * *

A/N: So there's chapter 8...chapter 9 up as soon as i can get to it...the songs in this chapter are "Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage and "Alive" by P.O.D. until next next time READ, REVIEW, & ENJOY!!**


	9. Bachelor Party

**Author's Note: If anyone is still reading this story: I'M SOOOOO SOOORRRYYY!! It's been months since I updated....I battled writer's block for weeks and finally got through it....Hopefully I can stay past it and finish out the story....please please PLEASE if you showed interest before, continue to show interest and support.....its cause of you guys that i continue this story....having said that, READ REVIEW & ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

The girls had been practicing for a few hours and, to their surprise, were catching on quite well. Hermione, already knowledgeable in the guitar thanks to Jason giving her lessons, was starting to strum out melodies and notes she'd been unable to before. Cho had started drumming into steady rhythms and Ginny was progressing wonderfully on bass. Alice, who had opted to do solely vocals, was singing from the practice book Jason had put together.

"Okay, so I have an idea," Cho said.

"About what?" Alice asked.

"About how to ensure that at least one of you loses your virginity by the end of summer," Cho replied.

"Cho, we've been through this," Ginny said, "It's not that big of a deal."

"Draco sleeps next to you each night and yet you're still a virgin," Cho said, "Tell me that fact does not frustrate you."

Ginny couldn't respond. Cho was right. "It doesn't frustrate me," she finally answered, "It damn near infuriates me."

"Well, do you want to hear my idea or not?" Cho asked.

Ginny thought it over and eventually nodded yes. Cho leaned in a whispered her idea to Ginny, who nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Hermione said, "Now that we've got that covered, who wants to try a full song?"

"After only a couple of hours?" Alice asked, "The boys have been practicing for two weeks."

"And you saw how good they got in two weeks," Hermione replied, "I'm not saying we're gonna sound great. I just want to see if we can stay in tune and stay together."

"I like it," Cho said, "Let's do the song on page twenty-three."

Each of them grabbed the practice book and flipped to page twenty-three. After looking over the song for a moment, they each agreed and tuned the instruments. "Here goes nothing," Ginny said. Hermione began strumming the chords as Cho joined in on the drums. Ginny followed after on bass. Soon Alice joined in and sang out.

Come On!  
Come On!  
Come On!

I've crossed the line and I got no shame  
Breaking the rules every time I play  
Riding the edge, I'm giving the chase  
Nothing to lose, I've got nothing to say

What you want doesn't matter anymore  
I'm stepping up and I'm ready for war  
Look at the ones fallen before  
Coming to me trying to even the score

Come on with whatever you've got!  
Come on take your best shot!  
Come on I'm one step ahead  
Gonna leave you for dead and I won't stop!  
I won't stop!

I got you tighter then a bullet hole,  
I'm just saying what you already know  
You're gonna give up, you better lay low  
Nowhere to hide you got nowhere to go!

Cross the line and I got no shame  
I'm breaking rules every time I play  
Riding the edge giving the chase  
Nothing to lose, I've got nothing to say

Come On with whatever you've got!  
Come On take your best shot!  
Come On I'm one step ahead  
Gonna leave you for dead and I won't stop!  
I won't stop!

Come on with whatever you've got!  
Come on take your best shot!  
Come on I'm one step ahead  
Gonna leave you for dead and I won't stop!  
I won't stop!

Alice finished the last note as the rest ended their playing.

"That wasn't half bad," Alice said.

"Won't the boys be jealous when they find out," Ginny added.

"I wonder what kind of trouble they're getting themselves into," Hermione said.

* * *

By the time the boys had arrived, the party had already begun. Everyone was already taking shots of firewhiskey and when Charlie saw the others arrive, he alerted everyone.

"About time you got here," Fred said.

"We was beginning to think you weren't gonna show," George added.

"Well we're here now," Ron said, "Now pour me a shot."

"Me, too," Draco added, "We got some catching up to do."

Harry joined Ron and Draco and each of them downed a shot of firewhiskey. Jason walked up to Bill and patted him on the back. "So, Bill," he began, "Your final hours of being single are dwindling away. How do you feel?"

"Not too bad," Bill answered, "How's the music coming?"

"Well, we're a bit rough around the edges," Jason replied, "But I think we'll do just fine tomorrow."

* * *

About an hour after they had arrived, the strippers showed up. The party was in full swing and everyone was having a good time. Jason sat in the back of the room, watching the action, when he was suddenly overwhelmed with a strange feeling. Somehow, he could sense a feeling of dread. A little disoriented, Jason stood up and stumbled to the bathroom. He walked inside and turned on the sink faucet, splashing the cold water against his face.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jason quietly asked himself.

_"The truth!"_ a voice echoed in his head, _"You are finally catching on to the truth!"_

Jason looked around the bathroom. _"Who the hell is saying that?"_ he thought.

"Turn around and find out," the voiced hissed.

Jason spun around and came face to face his nothing but his reflection in the mirror. "What is going on here?" he asked quietly.

Suddenly, his reflection's face twisted into a snarling smile. "You don't understand yet," the relfection hissed, "But you can. All you have to is let…me…out."

Jason was suddenly startled by a knock on the door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Draco," Draco said, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Jason answered, "Just feeling a little dizzy."

"Well, hurry up man," Draco said, "I gotta pee."

Jason opened the door and walked out as Draco walked in. "You don't look so good," Draco remarked.

"I've had better nights," Jason replied.

"You want me to let Harry know?" Draco asked.

Jason shook his head. "Everyone's having a good time, I won't ruin it," he said, "I'll be fine." Jason walked down the hallway and sat back down.

Ron looked over and saw how horrible Jason looked. "Jason, you look like hell," he said.

"I don't feel too great, either," Jason replied.

"Maybe we should go," Ron said.

Jason shook his head once more. "Stay, enjoy the show," he said, "I'm gonna go outside for some air."

Jason stood up and walked outside, soon realizing that he didn't know where he was. "This isn't the Burrow," he said to himself.

"It's Sirius' former home," a voice beside him said.

Jason turned and saw Harry leaning against a wall, looking up at the sky. "I thought you were inside, watching the show," Jason said.

"Call me crazy," Harry began, "But strippers just don't do it for me. I'd take Cho over them anytime."

"You're a rare breed," Jason said, "Remind me not to get strippers for your bachelor party." Harry chuckled a bit.

"Speaking of which, when are you gonna pop the question to Cho?" Jason asked.

"When I'm ready," Harry said, "And you know, I could ask the same question of you and Hermione."

Jason's gaze quickly shifted to the skies above. "I want to in the worst way," he remarked, "But there are things I have to find out and aspects of myself I need to put in check before I marry anyone. I love Hermione with all my heart, but I'm scared to death of what's happening to me and I'm afraid I may one day hurt her."

"You and I both know that would never happen," Harry said, "But while we're on the subject, there's something I've been meaning to ask you about that battle."

"I don't remember much," Jason said.

"I think you do," Harry remarked, "But I think you're trying to repress it for some reason. Jason, when you came to my aid, Voldemort asked you why you would help someone who would betray you. You didn't seem surprised at that fact. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Jason wracked his brain, trying to unlock the secrets. "I know that three names keep repeating over and over in my head," he said, "Joseph Dunham, Viktor Krum, and you. Why these names are important, I haven't the slightest idea."

"Try to think about how you feel emotionally towards these names," Harry said.

"Well, it's obvious that I feel hatred towards Joseph," Jason began, "Towards Viktor Krum, I feel apprehension, mainly due to the fact that he's from Durmstrang and that place is infested with Voldemort's Death Eaters."

"You think Krum might be in league with Voldemort?" Harry asked, "He's been one of Hermione's good friends for quite some time."

"Exactly why he'd be a good infiltrator for Voldemort," Jason said, "But I don't know him personally and couldn't get a good judgement of him until I actually met him."

"What about me?" Harry asked.

"Harry you should know by now that you're my friend," Jason said, "I could no more cause you harm than I could Hermione."

* * *

The party continued on for another hour or two. By this time, everybody was getting tired. Charlie paid the strippers and bid them good-bye. One by one everyone flooed back to The Burrow. After say their goodnights, they each milled up to their respective rooms. As soon as everyone was asleep, the marks on their chests began to glow red once more. Suddenly, their subconscious was awakened. They had arrived at the same dream state they were in a few weeks ago.

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked.

"You here so that you may receive warning," Dumbledore said, appearing behind everyone.

"Warn us about what?" Ron asked.

"This coming year will be your most challenging," Dumbledore said, "You will fight a war on more than one front."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Outside the walls of Hogwarts, Voldemort and his Death Eaters will wage war against you," Dumbledore began, "But within Hogwarts walls, you will fight another war. A war against yourselves…and each other."

"Each other?" Hermione asked, "That's not possible."

"On the contrary, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore replied, "It is very possible. You see, the human soul is made of two sides. A light side and a dark side. Before the war with Voldemort can be won, you must all reconcile both sides of your souls and stand united."

"Why are you telling us this?" Ginny asked sharply, "Now we will suspect each other."

"That was not my intention, Ms. Weasley," Dumbledore remarked, "You all stand united as a family, there is no doubt of that. But to defeat Voldemort, you must learn to face your own fears and conquer your inner demons."

Dumbledore's words echoed in their minds as they were each awakened from their dream. Each one sat in silence, pondering Dumbledore's words. Finally, they all laid back down to sleep, holding onto their respective loved ones tighter than ever before.

**

* * *

A/N: So that's chapter 9....the song was "Come On" by Waterproof Blonde......I'll have chapter 10 up in less than a week, that is a solemn promise.**


	10. Bill's Wedding

**Author's Note: Hey guys, been awhile I know but I'm struggling through this story while starting a few other stories in different categories....add me to your favorite author's list to find out (shameless plug haha)...anyways here's chapter 10...Read Review & Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Everyone was up with the sun and frantically scurrying about. Today was Bill and Fleur's wedding and everything was hectic. The house was divided in half, the groom's side and the bride's side. Fred and George were outside setting everything up for the ceremony. Inside, Bill was nervously tying his tie.

"I've never seen you this nervous, Bill," Charlie remarked.

"I'm getting married," Bill replied, "It's a whole new ballgame after today."

"You'll do just fine, Bill," Ron said.

"Easy for you to say," Bill said, "You still got time to prepare for yours."

"Not enough time," Ron said.

* * *

About an hour later, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Harry asked.

"It's Ginny," Ginny replied from outside the door, "It's time. We gotta get in place."

Everyone shook Bill's hand and wished him good luck as they each left the room. They walked downstairs to see the bridesmaids all lined up, waiting for their escorts. Charlie, Bill's best man walked down the steps and stood next to Marlena Delacour, one of Fleur's cousins. Percy stood behind Charlie, next to his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. Fred stood behind Percy, next to Geneva Delacour, another of Fleur's cousins. George stood behind Fred, next to his girlfriend, Angelina Johnson. Ron stood behind George, next to Alice. She smiled at him and he smiled back, both of them looking at the engagement ring around Alice's finger.

_"Should I be taking notes?"_ Ron thought.

_"Might not be a bad idea,"_ Alice responded jokingly.

Draco stood behind Ron, next to Ginny. "You look nervous," Ginny whispered, "You act as if you're the one getting married."

"Just thinking about when you and I will be up there," Draco replied, "It's not even for another two years and I'm already nervous."

Ginny smiled. Before she could say anything else, the line began to move. They each walked out of the house and into the garden, where rows of chairs had been filled with friends and relatives of both Bill and Fleur. They each took their place beside the altar. Bill was out next. Everyone commented how his scars from being mauled by Fenrir Greyback had healed up marvelously. Bill stood next to Charlie, nervously anticipating what was coming next. Charlie clapped him on the shoulder.

"Calm down, Bill," Charlie said.

"Easy for you to say," Bill replied, "You're not the one getting married."

The music suddenly changed as the guests rose to their feet. Fleur stepped into view, accompanied by her father, Louis. They walked down the aisle and Fleur stepped up and stood next to Bill.

"You look beautiful," Bill said.

"I hope you'll always say that," Fleur responded.

The pastor stood in front of them both and smiled. "Dearly beloved," he began, "We are gathered here today to witness the sacred union of Fleur Delacour and William Weasley. Before we continue, I must ask who gives this bride away?"

"I do," Louis replied, prompting a smile from Fleur.

"Marriage is a sacred bond between two souls," the pastor continued, "A bond which can never be broken. A magic as old as time itself. Today, you two become the next to carry on that magic. If there is anyone here who feels that these two should not be wed, let him speak now or forever hold his piece."

The crowd was silent. The pastor looked out at the crowd, then smiled. "Fleur Delacour," he continued, "Do you take this man, William Weasley, as your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love, honor, and cherish him? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? And forsaking all others, give yourself only to him as long as you both shall live?"

Fleur smiled, tears already in her eyes. "I do," she said.

"William Weasley," the pastor continued, "Do you take this woman, Fleur Delacour, as your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love, honor, and cherish her? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? And forsaking all other, give yourself only to her as long as you both shall live?"

Bill smiled, looking deep into Fleur's eyes. "I do," he said.

"Do you have the rings?" the pastor asked.

Bill looked at Charlie, who froze in terror. He turned to Percy, hoping for the best, but seeing a shocked look on Percy's face as well. Percy turned to Fred and George, who simply shrugged. They both turned to Ron, who began to frantically thinking of a way out of this situation. Suddenly, Ron heard Draco quietly clear his throat. Ron turned to Draco to see Draco holding a black satin box.

"Charlie left these on the dresser," he said.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed the box, passing it to his brothers. Finally Charlie handed Bill the box and mouthed the word "Sorry." Bill handed the box to the pastor, who opened it and handed Fleur one of the rings.

"Fleur, place the ring on William's finger and repeat after me," the pastor said, "With this ring, I do thee wed. My heart and soul belongs to you, from this life to the next."

Fleur, fighting back joyful tears, placed the gold band on Bill's finger. "With this ring, I do thee wed," she said, her voice shaking, "My heart and soul belongs to you, from this life to the next."

The guests were quiet, except for some quiet joyful sobbing. Hermione watched the ceremony, wondering what her own wedding would be like and wishing she could hear Jason say the four words she longed for him to say. Jason watched the ceremony, picturing in his mind him and Hermione up on that altar.

_"You've gotta ask her,"_ he thought to himself, _"There is nothing seriously holding you back, so go ahead and say what you've been wanting to say."_

"William, place the ring on Fleur's finger and repeat after me," the pastor said, "With this ring, I do thee wed. My heart and soul belongs to you, from this life to the next."

Bill, tears starting to form in his eyes, placed the ring on Fleur's finger. "With this ring, I do thee wed," He said, trembling uncontrollably, "My heart and soul belongs to you, from this life to the next."

Fred and George nodded to each other and reached into their dress robes, grabbing their wands. "Whom this magic hath bound together, let nothing and no one put asunder," the pastor said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. William Weasley."

The crowd roared with applause as Fred and George pulled out their wands and both cast a charm on the balloons hanging above the altar, causing them to explode. A shower of silver sparks cascaded over Bill and Fleur as golden birds of paradise escaped from the exploding balloons. Harry and Cho watched the display, both imagining how lovely it would be on their wedding day. Bill and Fleur, hand-in-hand, walked up the aisle, getting smothered with congratulations and heart-felt embraces. Fred and George turned their wands to the other side of the garden and cast a charm, causing a stage, dance floor, and tables of food to appear. Draco and Ron took this as their cue to head back into the house, followed shortly by Jason and Harry. The four of them dashed back up to the changing room and changed out of their dress robes.

"Thanks for saving the day, Draco," Ron said.

"Think nothing of it," Draco replied.

"Wonderful ceremony," Harry remarked, "Shame we couldn't enjoy the reception with our girls."

"We will," Jason said, "Once we're done entertaining."

They each changed into different outfits and walked back downstairs. The girls had already place their instruments on the stage. "Good luck," Hermione said, kissing Jason on the cheek. The four of them walked back around and each got onto the stage.

Draco took his seat at his drum set as Harry stood at his keyboard. Jason and Ron both picked up their guitars and checked them to make sure they were in tune. Jason walked up to the microphone and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Jason said, "We are your entertainment. Our first song is dedicated to all couples, so any couples out there, especially the newlyweds, please find your way to the dance floor." Jason began plucking at the strings on his guitar as he sang.

Dancing in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Taking your heart  
And holding it tight  
Emotional touch  
Touching my skin  
And asking you to do  
What you've been doing all over again

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love

Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By taking your hand  
And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
And if you asked me why I changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name

It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love

The girls watched their boyfriends up on stage, playing such a beautiful song together. Alice could see that Ron hadn't taken his eyes off of her since they began the song. Cho saw Harry up their playing and hadn't seen him smile so much in quite some time. Ginny saw Draco blow her a kiss as he played and blushed, blowing one back. Hermione had noticed that Jason's aura had returned, but this time it wasn't grey, it was almost pink and somehow, it seemed that Hermione was the only one who could see it.

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love

They finished the song to thunderous applause, especially from Bill and Fleur, who had been dancing together since they began the song. Remus and Tonks, who had been present during the ceremony approached Mr. Weasley, who was conversing with Mad-Eye Moody.

"I'll bet you've never been more proud of your son than today, Arthur," Tonks said.

"Oh, Indeed," Mr. Weasley replied, "He's the start of a new Weasley legacy."

"Remus, I'm going to talk to Fleur," Tonks said, "I'll be back."

Remus nodded and kissed Tonks. After Tonks had left, Remus turned back to Mr. Weasley and Mad-Eye. It was time to discuss what the three of them had to say.

"Arthur, has anything else arisen?" Remus asked.

"Jason hasn't displayed many outward signs of the Spiritusectum Curse," Mr. Weasley replied, "Percy and Charlie both told me that last night, he was acting strange, but Jason insisted it was because he was dizzy."

"I've kept a watchful eye on Jason since I got here," Mad-Eye said, "There is definitely two souls living in him. Furthermore, I think Jason knew I was watching him."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

"Positive," Mad-Eye replied, "During the ceremony, I could see the darker soul hovering above Jason. It looked like it was whispering something to him. Then, it turned its head and looked at me, which prompted Jason to turn his head, too."

"Well, now that we're clear that he's been affected," Mr. Weasley began, "What do we do about it?"

"I'll do some research," Remus said, "Maybe there's a countercurse that can put him back together."

"Should we bring the ministry into this?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Absolutely not," Mad-Eye said, "They'll treat him like an experiment. The Spiritusectum Curse is a rare curse that has been documented very few times. The ministry would jump at the chance to study him, which would include tests to induce reactions to both sides of Jason's soul. We bring the ministry in as the very last resort."

Unbeknownst to them, Alice had somehow managed to read their thoughts and was listening to their conversation. "Hermione," she said, "We need to find out what's going on with Jason and soon."

"Why's that?" Hermione asked.

"My powers are growing," Alice replied, "I can read thoughts from a distance and have been eavesdropping on Mr. Weasley's conversation with Mad-Eye and Remus. I think they're planning to turn Jason over to the ministry."

"What?" Hermione asked, a bit of fear in her voice.

"I can't make out the whole conversation," Alice said, "Just bits and pieces. But I heard someone mention bringing the ministry into finding out what's wrong with Jason. Something about tests and experiments."

Up on the stage, the guys were conversing with each other about the next song. Jason finally turned back to the crowd, smile on his face. "Alright our next song is a little faster paced," Jason said, "So, if you got the feeling, get out to the floor and dance." As soon as Jason ended his sentence, Harry pounded out some notes, followed by Jason's guitar.

I thought love was only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else but not for me  
Love was out to get to me that's the way it seems  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams

And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried

I thought love was more or less a given thing  
But the more I gave the less I got, oh yeah  
What's the use in trying all you get is pain  
When I wanted sunshine I got rain

And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried

Jason continued playing, the pink aura around him getting larger. Hermione sat and watched him, a good feeling in her heart.

What's the use in trying all you get is pain  
When I wanted sunshine I got rain

And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried

Then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
Now I'm a believer  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah  
I'm a believer

Then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer

Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm a believer

They finished the song as everyone left the dance floor, clapping loudly. Suddenly, Jason felt dizzy. Loud, inaudible whispers were flooding his mind. Not wanting anyone to see him, Jason quickly left the stage, making a beeline for the house. Hermione saw this and then saw Mr. Weasley, Remus, and Mad-Eye start walking across the field to the house. Hermione immediately leapt to her feet and dashed to the door.

"He must not be feeling well," Hermione said, causing the three of them to stop in their tracks, "No worries, I'll go check on him."

Hermione raced inside, looking for Jason. Problem, was, she couldn't find him. "Jason?" she called out.

She thought she could hear something coming from upstairs. Hermione dashed up the stairs and saw Jason in their room, hunched over on his knees. "Jason?" Hermione asked, "Are you alright?"

Jason didn't respond. Hermione walked up to Jason and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jason's head snapped up as he glared at Hermione. His eyes were pitch black and his teeth had sharpened into fangs. Hermione jumped back at this sight.

"Hermione," Jason said, "Help me."

Hermione reached out to Jason, but stopped when an evil voice echoed in both of their minds. _"NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM!"_ the voice hissed, _"HE'S MINE, YOU UNDERSTAND?! MINE!"_

Jason gripped his head and gritted his teeth, letting nothing but a painful grunt escape his lips. Jason's grey aura was returning and enveloping him. Hermione didn't know what to do. Acting on instinct, Hermione grabbed Jason by the wrist and pulled him close to her, pressing her lips against his. Everything in the room began to shake violently, as if being telekinetically moved. The evil voice let out a shrill cry and soon subsided. Everything stopped shaking and the grey aura disappeared. Jason opened his eyes, which had turned back to their steel blue color.

"Hermione?" Jason asked, a bit dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Hermione answered, "I can't even begin to explain it."

Jason stood to his feet and helped Hermione up. "Hermione, what's happening to me?" Jason asked, fear in his voice.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Jason's waist and pressed her head against his chest. "I don't know," Hermione finally said, "I wish I knew."

**

* * *

A/N: So that's Chapter 10...the songs were "It's Your Love" by Tim McGraw and "I'm A Believer" by Smash Mouth....Chapter 11 coming soon.**


	11. Bill's Wedding, Pt 2

**Author's Note: Yeah it's been awhile, but hey at least I'm still updating....finishing this has been harder than expected, but i'm still trudging along. Anywho, I don't own anything Potter-related, just the plot and the original characters...here's chapter 11....Read, Review, and Enjoy!!**

* * *

Jason and Hermione stood silent, neither one able to explain what had happened. Jason had let his secret slip and now Hermione knew much more of the truth than she had before.

"You weren't supposed to see that," Jason said.

"How long has this been happening?" Hermione asked.

"I've always had a loose grip on my emotions," Jason said, "But ever since that fight with Voldemort outside the Dursleys' house, it's like there are two of me fighting for control of me. Does that make any sense?"

"Some," Hermione said, "But why couldn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know at first," Jason replied, "That battle is still a blur of images. I wanted to sort everything out before I told you because I didn't want to scare you away."

"Jason, how many times do we have to go over this?" Hermione asked.

"Saying you'll never leave is just a string of words, Hermione," Jason said, "And when you get down to brass taxes, words mean nothing."

"So, my words mean nothing?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't mean it like that," Jason said.

"Then how did you mean it?" Hermione asked, growing angry.

"It's like me asking you to marry me," Jason said, "I don't need to say it, because you already know."

"Maybe I do want you to say it," Hermione said, "Did you ever stop to think of that?"

"Is that was this really boils down to?" Jason asked, "The fact that I haven't, in words, asked you to marry me?"

"I'm a tad bit old fashioned," Hermione said, "Especially in a situation like this. And yes, when it comes to spending my life with someone, I want it to be someone who will not rely on nothing but actions. I want someone who will speak up and say what he's feeling."

"You want to know my feelings?" Jason asked, "Here they are. I love you more than life itself. I want to spend my life with you. I want us to start a family. But, I can't take that first step towards that until I know for sure that whatever demons, whatever evil is inside of me, is excised or at the very least controlled enough so that I don't put you or our children in harm's way. I am scared to death that, even though you have said that you'll never leave, the day might come when you do and it's because my darkness scared you to the point that you were afraid to be near me. That is my deepest fear, Hermione, that I might put you in harm's way simply by being near you when I lose control. I mean, do you, and can you, love someone who has so much destructive power and is such a loose cannon when it comes to controlling it?"

Frustrated, Jason turned and sat on the bed, burying his face in his hands. Hermione, stunned by his words, sat down on the bed next to him.

"I look at you," Hermione began, "And I do see a potential for destructive power. But, I also see the ability to create. That's what you don't see Jason. I mean, look out that window. Look at Harry, Ron, and Draco. Three people who had never touched a musical instrument, yet you taught them in just a few short weeks and look at them on stage. Your power is yours alone to use, but I know you'd never willingly use it to destroy. Jason, you were able to bring me back from the dead. I love you for the person you are, the person you've become, and nothing will ever change how I feel. Yes, your control on your emotions is limited, and with whatever has happened to you, that control is shrinking. But you cannot face this alone. I'll stand by you because I love you."

Jason was silent for a moment. Hermione waited for his reaction. She turned to look out the window when she felt him grab her hand. She turned to him and saw his steel blue eyes staring back at her.

"Hermione," Jason began, "Will you marry me?"

Hermione's heart stopped. Hearing him say those words was what she had wanted most in this world, and now that he'd said them she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. "Do you mean that?" she asked.

"Of course I do," Jason replied, "I love you and want to spend my life with you."

"Then yes," Hermione said, "Yes, I will marry you."

The two embraced and held each other close when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. They looked up to see Alice. "Everyone wants to know if you're going to play some more," she said.

"Yeah," Jason answered, "I'll be right there."

Alice nodded and left the room. Jason held Hermione's hand and smiled at her. "No matter what happens," he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione replied, "We'll face this together. No go out there and do what you do best." Jason smiled and kissed Hermione deeply before leaving the room with her.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Draco were on stage, worried about Jason when they saw him exit the house, making his way to the stage.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I'll discuss it with you another time," Jason said as he picked up his guitar, "Just know that I'm alright for now. And I'm officially engaged."

"You popped the question to Hermione?" Draco asked.

"And she said yes?" Ron asked.

"No, Ron, she said no," Jason replied jokingly, "Of course she said yes. Now let's get back to doing our thing."

Draco sat back in his drum seat as Jason spoke into the microphone. "Sorry for the break in performance, folks," he said, "Was feeling a bit under the weather, but everything's fine now. We're gonna continue with another song dedicated to all you couples out there, whether you're just married, been married, or haven't been yet. This songs for you."

Draco began beating out a rhythm as Jason began plucking his strings. Ron and Harry both joined in as Jason locked eyes with Hermione and began to sing.

Car door slams it's been a long day at work  
I'm out on the freeway and I'm wondering if it's all worth  
The price that I pay sometimes it doesn't seem fair  
I pull into the drive and you're standing there

And you look at me  
And give me that come-here-baby smile  
It's all gonna be alright  
You take my hand  
You pull me close and you hold me tight

It's the sweet love that you give to me  
That makes me believe we can make it through anything  
'Cause when it all comes down  
And I'm feeling like I'll never last  
I just lean on you 'cause baby  
You're my better half

Jason played his guitar, never breaking his gaze with Hermione. He knew that she loved him and now, his fears of losing her seemed so far away. Prior to now, he couldn't think of a moment that made him smile so wide.

They say behind every man is a good woman but I think that's a lie  
Cause when it comes to you I'd rather have you by my side  
You don't know how much I count on you to help me when  
I've given everything I got and I just feel like giving in

And you look at me  
And give me that come-here-baby smile  
It's all gonna be alright  
You take my hand  
Yeah you pull me close and you hold me tight

It's the sweet love that you give to me  
That makes me believe we can make it through anything  
'Cause when it all comes down  
And I'm feeling like I'll never last  
I just lean on you 'cause baby  
You're my better half

Hermione watched Jason play the solo. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her, nor had he stopped smiling. Hermione stared into his blue eyes and knew that, despite his flaws and his personal demons, he was the one for her.

Well, you take my hand  
Yeah you pull me close and I understand  
It's the sweet love that you give to me  
That makes me believe that we can make it through anything

Baby, it's the sweet love that you give to me  
That makes me believe we can make it through anything  
'Cause when it all comes down  
And I'm feeling like I'll never last  
I just lean on you 'cause baby  
You're my better half  
Oh, oh baby you're my better half  
Ooh, hey baby you're my better half

Jason finished the song and was met with uproarious applause. Jason smiled and turned to his band mates.

"Okay, Jason," Harry said in a serious tone, "Out with it. What's going on with you?"

"I'm not completely sure yet," Jason replied, "But I think somehow I've been split in two, spirit-wise."

"How's that possible?" Ron asked.

"The Spiritusectum Curse," Draco said, "That's gotta be it."

"Voldemort must have used it when he attacked us at my house," Harry said.

"I had an attack and went inside so that nobody would see me," Jason said, "Hermione found me and saw what was happening to me. After I had calmed down, and after a bit of an argument, I decided it was now or never and asked Hermione to marry me."

"Well, I for one am happy for you both," Ron said.

Jason smiled and saw a brief scowl appear on Harry's face, followed by a wide grin. "Congratulations," Harry said, "I guess now it's just me who has to play catch-up."

"You're time will come, Harry," Draco said.

* * *

The gathering was coming to an end. Bill and Fleur had said their good-byes and left for their honeymoon. The guests were leaving, except for Remus, Tonks, and Mad-Eye. They had decided to stay behind and finally obtain the information they wanted. Mr. Weasley brought Jason in and sat him down in the living room.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Remus said.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"Look, don't play dumb with us," Mad-Eye said, "We know you were hit with the Spiritusectum Curse and we know it's affected you."

Alice immediately jumped in to defend her brother. "Don't you even think of turning him over to the ministry," she said defiantly, "Or, friend or no friend, I'll make you pay."

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"I overheard parts of your conversation," Alice said, "You want the Ministry to experiment on him and I won't allow it."

"We want nothing of the sort," Mr. Weasley said, "We want to help Jason. We know what the Ministry will do and we'll only bring them in as a last resort."

"What's happening to me?" Jason asked.

"How much do you remember from the fight at the Dursleys?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Very little," Jason said. "Maybe I can help," Alice said, taking a seat in front of Jason.

"Don't be frightened of what you may find," Jason said.

Alice nodded and placed her hands on both sides of Jason's head. Concentrating hard, Alice struggled to unlock Jason's mind. She finally succeeded and was sucked into a mental nightmare.

* * *

All around her, terrible images flashed. Images of pain and hatred. Jason's darker side had indeed gained a life of its own. Alice focused and managed to quell the anarchy in Jason's mind long enough to replay his memories. She could see Will standing over Jason, telling him something, but she couldn't make out the words. Suddenly, she could see Jason get to his feet and snatch Will up by the throat. She could see Will mouth names. Joseph Dunham. Viktor Krum. Harry Potter. She tried to replay the memory, but suddenly, a shrill cry echoed around her.

"YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE," the voice shrieked.

Alice turned around and saw Jason, but he looked different. He was covered in a dark shade, his eyes were pitch black, and his teeth were sharpened to fangs.

"YOUR ATTEMPT TO SAVE HIM IS FUTILE," Jason said.

"You'll not take my brother from me," Alice said.

"I'LL KILL HIM BEFORE I LET HIM GO!" Jason shouted.

"What's the significance of the names?" Alice demanded.

Jason smiled wide, baring his fangs. "ASK HERMIONE," he said. Suddenly, he released a loud shrill cry that sent a shockwave of pain through Alice.

* * *

Alice broke mental contact with Jason and was thrown back a few feet. Jason fell unconscious and toppled out of his seat onto the floor. Ron immediately rushed to Alice's side, cradling her head in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure," Alice replied, "Jason's mind is fractured. This Spiritusectum Curse has split Jason in two. His sub-conscious is trying to repair the split and, in turn, it's only causing Jason more damage and pain."

Jason woke up and struggled to sit up. "Anybody catch the number of that train that hit me?" he asked.

"What did you see?" Remus asked.

"That night fighting Voldemort in front of the Dursley's," Alice said, "I couldn't hear anything, but I could see Jason choking someone. Will, I think it was. I could see Will mouth three names. Joseph Dunham, Viktor Krum, and Harry Potter."

Hearing the name Joseph Dunham made Hermione's skin crawl. Dunham had tried on two occasions to rape her. Thankfully, Jason stopped him both times. Hermione felt Jason put his arms around her, almost as if protecting her. Hermione curled up in Jason's arms. Mad-Eye tapped a finger on his chin.

"Hmm, this is interesting," he said, "Dunham's a Death Eater for Voldemort and is scheduled to appear in court in just a few weeks. Hermione's still scheduled to testify against him."

"Perhaps it was an attempt to incite Jason's anger," Remus said, "But what of the other names?"

"Krum's a graduate of Durmstrang," Mr. Weasley said, "There are still reports of Death Eaters occupying that school. Voldemort knows Krum would be a valuable asset in our fight against him."

"But given his past history with Hermione," Harry began, "It's possible that there will be friction between him and Jason. If Jason's anger were provoked enough, Jason might inadvertently cause Krum serious harm or even kill him and there goes an important ally."

"And how does Harry fit into this?" Tonks asked.

"Harry is Voldemort's sworn enemy," Hermione said, "If Jason's anger were provoked in just the right way, who knows what could happen."

"Well, it's clear then," Mad-Eye said, "Voldemort had dispatched Will to try and provoke Jason's anger. But why?"

"Hang on a sec," Draco said, suddenly struck by an idea. Draco walked over to the bookcase on the other side of the room. Draco scanned the bookcase, finally grabbing a book and walking back to the conversation. "Ancient spells," Draco said, "I'd been thumbing through it since I got here." Draco opened the book and flipped through the pages. "Bingo," he said, "The Spiritusectum Curse, a very powerful and rarely used curse, has the ability to split the soul in two, resulting in a light side and dark side that will constantly fight each other for control of the body. The desired result is an incapacitated opponent."

"We know this already," Remus said.

"It says here that the curse can only be successfully performed on someone who's recently committed an act of hate while in the grip of a great rage."

"That's it," Alice said, "Will used those three names to somehow incite Jason into a rage. But that's only one part. Jason would have to do an act of hate."

"Will," Jason said, "More memories are coming back to me. After I saved Harry, Will surprised me from behind with the Cruciatus Curse. I was still angry and in an attempt to break free, I transformed my wand into a sword and….and stabbed him."

"Allowing Voldemort to capitalize and cast the Spiritusectum Curse," Remus said.

"Still one piece of the puzzle left," Mad-Eye said, "The connection between those three names."

"I think we've done enough for tonight," Tonks said, "I'll not have us pushing the subject, especially with Jason's sanity all but hanging in the balance."

"She's right," Remus said, "It's time we left."

"Agreed," Mad-Eye said, "Contact us if you find anything else out." Mr. Weasley nodded and escorted Remus, Tonks, and Mad-Eye out.

"I'm exhausted," Jason said, "I'm going to bed."

"I'm coming with you," Hermione said. The two got up and walked upstairs.

"I think we'd best do the same," Alice said.

Ron nodded and walked upstairs with Alice. Ginny grabbed Draco's hand and the two walked out towards their cottage. Harry and Cho took cue from the others and wandered off to bed.

* * *

Laying down, Alice and Ron held each other close. For Alice, she needed Ron close to her to help her calm down from what she had seen inside Jason's head. It frightened her to see Jason taken over by so much evil. She buried her face in Ron's chest and quietly sobbed. Ron knew why she was crying. Her little brother had died at the hands of Death Eaters and now, her twin brother might succumb to madness because of those same Death Eaters. Ron wrapped his arms around Alice and held her close to him, gently rocking her until sleep claimed them both.

* * *

Ginny was fast asleep. Draco, however, was still awake. Talking about that night at the Dursley's made Draco think about his father. He knew he could never change his father. He had chosen his path a long time ago. Draco knew his own path was still stretched out before him. Before, he knew without a doubt that the life of a Death Eater was not the life for him. But lately, he was unsure of himself. He knew he loved Ginny, but he couldn't help but be tempted by his old life. He could feel Ginny shiver. He settled into bed and pulled Ginny close to him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Harry and Cho were still awake, holding each other close.

"Harry, you seem distant," Cho said.

"Just thinking," Harry replied.

"About what?" Cho asked.

"About what the connection between me, Viktor Krum, and Joseph Dunham is," Harry said.

"Harry don't let it get to you," Cho said, "It's Voldemort trying to get in your head through Jason. Don't let him."

Harry sighed heavily and kissed Cho. Cho kissed Harry back and curled up next to him as they both fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione was asleep, but Jason couldn't. The reality of what was happening to him had hit him and now, he was scared of what was going to happen. He had seen the darker side of him and now, even he was scared to be around him. He looked at Hermione and watched her sleep, wondering what she was dreaming about. He gently traced a finger along Hermione's bare shoulder, eliciting a soft sigh from Hermione.

"Jason," she quietly said in her sleep.

Jason smiled. His one true love was dreaming about him. Despite his frightening situation, she loved him. Jason turned to get out of bed, needing some fresh air.

"Please don't leave," Hermione said in her sleep.

Jason stared at his fiancée and laid down next to her, embracing her as she slept. "I never will," he whispered into her ear. He felt Hermione's arms hold onto him tightly. _"Come whatever may," _Jason thought to himself, _"I will face it. I will do it for her." _Jason closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

**

* * *

A/N: So that's Chapter 11...the song was "You're My Better Half" by Keith Urban....Chapter 12 coming soon**


	12. A trip to Diagon Alley

**Author's Note - Man, how long has it been since I updated? Too Long! Hopefully that will change. I'm pushing through my writer's block and with any luck, I'll have it beat and can finish the story. Anyways, here's chapter 12. Read, Review, & Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Harry wearily opened his eyes. He sat up in bed, his head pounding. He reached up to ran his hand through his hair only to find that it wasn't there. Panicked, Harry leapt out of bed, waking Cho in the process. Cho wearily opened her eyes and saw the figure in front of her. Terror suddenly struck her and she shrieked.

"Cho, it's me," Harry said.

Cho strained her eyes and could see Harry's signature lightning bolt scar. "Harry, look at yourself," she said.

Harry looked at his hands, casting his eyes upon rocky skin. Harry looked at the mirror on his nightstand and saw his whole face and body had been coated in a rocky exterior. It was as if Harry had turned into a rock.

There was suddenly a pounding on the door. "Harry, Cho," Ron's voice echoed from the other side of the door, "Are you two alright?"

Harry couldn't think of an answer, nor could Cho. Before Harry could open his mouth, the door unlatched and swung open. Ron rushed in, followed by Jason, Alice, and Hermione. Ron's jaw dropped at the sight of Harry.

"Mate?" Ron asked, "Is that you?"

"I'm afraid so," Harry replied.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry replied, "I woke up and was like this."

"Can you change back?" Alice asked. Harry balled up his fists and concentrated hard. As he did, the rocky exterior slowly dissolved, returning Harry to normal.

"That was certainly odd," Jason said.

The six of them stood in stunned silence, pondering Harry's transformation when Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out. "Breakfast!" she shouted. They all raced downstairs into the kitchen, where they met up with Ginny and Draco. Breakfast was already prepared and were arranged around the table. Next to each plate was an envelope, marked with each their respective names.

"Our letters from Hogwarts," Hermione said, leading the rush to the table. As everyone began eating breakfast they anxiously opened their letters, examining the contents inside. Suddenly, Hermione leapt up from her seat, shrieking with joy. "I made Head Girl," she shouted, eliciting a cheer from her friends.

"Hermione, that's wonderful," Mrs. Weasley said from the kitchen.

Hermione turned to Jason and planted a long kiss on him. "Congratulations, 'Mione," Jason said.

"Thanks, babe," Hermione said, returning to her seat.

Harry scanned through his letter, his widening in surprise. "Amazing," he muttered.

"What is it, Harry?" Cho asked.

"I'm Head Boy," Harry announced, receiving a round of applause and cheers.

Jason was cheering on his friend when a flash ran through his head. An image of himself holding Harry by the throat. The image flashed and changed to show that it was really Harry holding Jason by the throat.

_"BETRAYER!" _a voice boomed in his head.

Jason quickly shook his head, trying to rid himself of the image. Ron saw this and looked on, puzzled. "You alright, Jason?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine," Jason said, "Just got a bit dizzy."

Ron shrugged and continued reading his letter. Suddenly, a grin appeared on Ron's face. "Head Boy and Head Girl are great," Ron began, "But I just made Gryffindor Team Captain."

"Ron, that's absolutely wonderful," Mrs. Weasley said, hugging Ron.

"Congratulations, Ron," Draco said, "And I guess I'll be seeing you on the pitch."

"Draco, did you…?" Ron asked.

Draco held up the contents of his letter. "Slytherin Team Captain," Draco said proudly. Draco and Ron eyed each other for a moment, then broke out in laughter.

"First day as team captains," Hermione said, "And they're already forming a love-hate relationship." Everyone chuckled.

"What does yours say, Cho?" Harry asked. "Oh, it's just an itinerary for the classes I have to teach. I guess Neville Longbottom's gonna be my helper."

"That's fantastic," Ron said, "Neville is a whiz when it comes to herbology."

"I got prefect again," Ginny said.

"That's wonderful, darling," Draco said, putting his arm around Ginny.

"What about you, Alice?" Ron asked.

"Hard to believe," Alice began, "But I'm a prefect."

"Really?" Cho asked, "You must have made quite an impression on the Hogwarts staff for them to make you prefect in your second actual year at Hogwarts."

"What about you, Jason?" Hermione asked. Jason said nothing as he scanned the contents of his letter.

"Jason?" Harry asked. Jason remained focused on the contents of his letter.

"Jason?" Hermione asked, touching Jason on the shoulder. In a fright, Jason suddenly snapped out of his trance and looked around the room.

"Everything alright?" Draco asked.

Jason quickly glanced down at his letter and back at everyone else. "Yeah," Jason said, clearing his throat, "Yeah, everything's fine. I, uh, I made prefect."

"That's great, Jason," Cho said, starting a brief round of applause.

Alice was unconvinced. She carefully reached a hand out to Jason, hoping to see what was really in Jason's mind. Just as her hand was inches away from Jason, Jason instinctively stood up, moving out of Alice's reach.

"So, I'm assuming we'll be getting our supplies today?" Jason asked.

"That's correct," Mrs. Weasley, "You all had better get ready."

"I call shower first," Jason said, already making a beeline upstairs.

* * *

Jason had just stepped into the shower when he heard the door open and close. "I just got in," Jason said, "Give me ten minutes."

Suddenly, the shower curtain was pulled away and Hermione stepped in, pressing her body against Jason's. "Why, Ms. Granger," Jason began, "This certainly isn't very proper."

"There's a time for proper," Hermione replied, "And there's a time to shut up and touch me."

Jason smiled and put his hands on Hermione's hips, pulling her close to him and kissing her deeply. The two stood there letting the water fall upon their bare skin. The water almost heightened their sense of touch, as each brush of their fingertips on the other's skin was sending sensations down their spines. Hermione's breathing had gotten heavier and heavier the more Jason touched her. Jason's heart was beating faster, his arousal rising. It wouldn't be long and the two of them would be have to have each other right then and there, regardless of protection spells. Suddenly, a knock at the door startled them both.

"Who is it?" Jason asked.

"It's Harry," Harry's voice echoed from the other side of the door.

"What do you want?" Jason asked.

"Other people need to shower, too," Harry replied.

Jason and Hermione both let out defeated sighs and turned off the water. Jason levitated two towels over to them so they could dry off. After drying off, Jason cracked the door open to see Harry and Cho standing there.

"You're a serious buzz kill," Jason said as he and Hermione quickly walked past them and into their room to change.

* * *

Draco and Ron were sitting on the back porch, staring out into the garden. "Hey, Draco," Ron began, "Let me ask you something."

"Go ahead," Draco replied.

"Do you ever wonder what your life would be like if the eight of us hadn't been chosen for some ultimate destiny?" Ron asked.

Draco was silent. He had often thought of his life as it could have been. A life where he would be a Death Eater alongside his father, serving Lord Voldemort. He thought of the epic battles he would wage against Dumbledore and all who stood with him, including the red-headed boy sitting next to him and his sister. But most of all, he sometimes wished for that life to be reality. But how could he tell Ron that? How could he tell any of them that, if given the chance, he'd leave it all behind and pursue that life?

"Actually, Ron," Draco said, "I don't. Why would I? My old life was a fast track to a dark destination."

Ron nodded in agreement as he eyed Draco. He was searching for a reason to mistrust Draco. Even though it appeared Draco had reformed, Ron still didn't like him nor did he much approve of Draco marrying his only sister. However, he knew he couldn't formally protest unless he had something on Draco. And right now, Draco had passed Ron's test, much to his dismay.

_"I'll catch him eventually," _Ron thought, _"All I need is time."_

Suddenly, a voice boomed in his head._ "Time you don't have much of," _the voice echoed.

_"Alice?" _Ron thought.

_"So are you gonna tell me why you don't trust Draco?" _Alice asked.

_"Don't take this the wrong way," _Ron replied, _"But not right now. When we're by ourselves, I'll tell you."_

_"Fair enough," _Alice said.

Ron stood up and walked inside, seeing Alice sitting at the kitchen table. "Your powers are getting stronger," he said.

Alice smiled. "My telepathic abilities, perhaps," she replied, "I haven't had a chance to test my absorbing powers."

"Once we return to Hogwarts," Ron began, "We'll most likely get a chance to test you."

Jason and Hermione quickly walked downstairs and joined Ron and Alice. Ron noticed Jason had his guitar case with him. "Planning a performance?" Ron asked.

"I'm a street performer at heart," Jason replied, "Always have been." Harry and Cho came downstairs next as Draco walked in from the back porch with Ginny in tow.

"Is everybody here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Everyone looked around and nodded as Mrs. Weasley grab a canister of floo powder, pouring some into each of their hands. One by one, they entered the fireplace and flooed to Diagon Alley. As they arrived, they each decided what they were going to do.

"Harry," Hermione began, "As Head Boy and Head Girl, we ought to get our books and start putting together an itinerary."

"Sounds like a good idea," Harry replied, "Want to join us, Cho?"

"Sorry, Harry," Cho said, "But I'm supposed to meet Neville Longbottom and we're gonna plan the lessons. I'll meet you later." Harry nodded and kissed Cho before she walked away and disappeared around the corner.

"Draco and I are going to get our books and Draco's quidditch gear," Ginny said as she and Draco started to walk away.

"I'll go with you," Ron said. As he started after them, he felt Alice grab his hand. "I need you help me get my things for prefect," she said. Ron saw the look on her face and knew it was more than that. "Alright then," he said as they walked a different direction.

Jason soon realized he was the odd man out. "Jason, do you want to join us?" Hermione asked.

Jason was about to answer when a thought came to him. "I don't want to be a distraction, Madame Head Girl," Jason said playfully, "I think I'll have a seat here and practice my guitar."

Hermione frowned a bit, but nodded and kissed Jason before she and Harry walked off. Jason watched them walk away, the hair on his neck began to bristle. He could feel something inside him cry out in anger at seeing Harry walking at Hermione's side instead of him. Jason pulled out his letter from Hogwarts and read the letter naming him prefect. Jason then read the additional letter, sighing heavily.

"Why me?" Jason said quietly to himself, "Why did you charge me with this task, Dumbledore?"

* * *

Ron and Alice had been walking for some time and realized they were, for the most part, alone. "Okay, Ron," Alice began, "Fess up. What's your issue with Draco?"

"I don't trust him," Ron replied, "He's a Malfoy."

"I thought we'd all gotten past this" Alice said.

"I'm not sure I ever will," Ron said, "For the first five years of Hogwarts, he was cruel to me, to Harry, to Hermione, and even to Ginny. For Merlin's sake, his father's a Death Eater."

"We all heard him renounce his father and what he is," Alice said.

"I'm sorry," Ron began, "But I don't believe that a leopard can change his spots, especially as quick as Draco so-called 'changed.' That's just what I believe."

"So you're gonna all-of-a-sudden disapprove of Draco marrying Ginny?" Alice asked.

"Obviously I can't," Ron answered, "I'd need proof that Draco hadn't really changed before I do that."

"And what if you're wrong?" Alice asked, "What if Draco really has changed?"

"Then I'll be the first to admit I was wrong and to bless their marriage," Ron replied, "I'm just concerned. Ginny is my only sister and I don't want her marrying someone who might one day put her in harm's way."

Alice grabbed Ron's hand and held it tight. "You are one of the noblest men I know," she said, "But I think you're getting too protective and it's making you paranoid. Draco really has changed and he loves Ginny. Stop looking for a reason to hate him." Ron sighed and nodded.

* * *

Cho and Neville had been working out a class schedule and lesson plan. However, it seemed Neville was very distant.

"Everything alright, Neville?" Cho asked.

Neville nodded. "Just thinking," he replied.

"Thinking of what?" Cho asked.

"Not what," Neville replied, "Who."

Cho's eyebrows raised. "Oh?" she asked, "And who are you thinking of?"

"I don't know if I should tell you," Neville said, embarrassed.

"It's not me, is it?" Cho asked.

Neville burst into a chuckle. "Heavens, no," he replied, "I just don't know if I should reveal personal issues in a professional environment."

"Don't worry, Neville," Cho said, "You're not just my assistant, you're my student as well and as such, you're protected by the teacher-student confidentiality agreement."

Neville sighed. "Luna," he said.

"Luna...Lovegood?" Cho asked.

Neville nodded. "I can't stop thinking about her," he said.

"Have you told her how you feel?" Cho asked.

Neville's face turned white as a ghost. "Goodness no," he said, "I'm terrible at such things. I'd muck it all up."

Cho smiled. "Well, hopefully you'll get over your nervousness and talk to her," she said, "In the meantime, though, I need you to focus so we can finish these lessons today."

Neville nodded and they continued working.

* * *

Jason was sitting at a table, sipping at a mug of hot cider and tuning his guitar. As he strummed a few chords, he noticed people were starting to watch him. Jason smirked and telekinetically opened his guitar case for tips. He immediately thought of a song and began strumming his guitar, drawing the crowd closer.

Could you whisper in my ear  
The things you wanna feel  
I'd give ya anything to feel it comin'  
Do you wake up on your own  
And wonder where you are  
You live with all your faults

I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide  
Yeah I'm gonna let it slide

Don't you love the life you killed  
The priest is on the phone  
You're father hit the wall, you're ma disowned you  
Don't suppose I'll ever know  
What it means to be a man  
It's nothing I can change, I'll live around it

I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide  
Mmm, slide

And I'll do anything you ever dream to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothing that fall  
Oh, babe, put you're arms around me  
What you feel is what you are and what you are is beautiful  
Oh, babe, you wanna get married or run away

Jason entered the solo and felt one of his hands lose feeling, causing him to miss a few notes. The feeling came back and Jason quickly recovered, playing the solo with a smile. He looked at the crowd and saw they were still enjoying the song.

And I'll do anything you ever dream to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothing that fall  
Oh, babe, put you're arms around me  
What you feel is what you are and what you are is beautiful  
Oh, babe, you wanna get married or run away

I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything

And I'll do anything you ever dream to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothing that fall  
And I'll do anything you ever dream to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothing that fall  
Yeah, slide between the sheet of all the beds you never knew  
Why don't you slide into my room  
Just slide into my room  
Oh we'll run away  
Run away  
Run away

Jason strummed on the guitar, bringing the song to a close. As he did, the crowd that formed around him applauded and began to disperse, continuing about their business. Jason glanced at his guitar case and saw that he had been generously tipped. Jason set his guitar to the side and reached for his mug of cider. As his hand neared it, he noticed it moved beyond his grasp. He reached for it again, but it moved further from his reach. He looked around to see if someone was using their wand to play a joke on him. It was only when he heard giggling coming from across the table that he knew what was going on.

"You've got a lot of brass to be here, Kyla," Jason said dryly.

Kyla Mathers faded into view, sitting in the chair across from him. "Well I never was one to observe safety," she said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Jason asked.

"Just to talk," Kyla said, "Is that so wrong?"

"As a matter of fact," Jason began, "It is. You're a Death Eater. I'm destined to help bring about Voldemort's downfall and, in turn, yours as well."

"Oh relax," Kyla said, "I'm unarmed and here of my own free will. Voldemort didn't send me. He doesn't even know I'm here."

Jason grabbed his mug of cider and took a drink. "How's Will?" Jason asked.

"He'll survive," Kyla said, "No thanks to you."

"I was defending myself," Jason said, "And I'd do it again. Will chose his path, so did you, so did I."

"If you're deadset on taking us down," Kyla began, "Then why did you inquire about Will's health?" Jason was at a loss for words. "More to the point," Kyla continued, "Why did you play our song just now?"

Jason froze. "You heard that?" he asked.

"Why else would I be sitting here talking to you?" Kyla responded.

"Well, don't read too much into it," Jason said coldly, "It was the first one that came to mind that I could play acoustic."

Kyla shrugged. "So, how's your new girl, the good witch of the north?" she asked.

"Her name is Hermione," Jason said, half-growling, "And though it's none of your business, we're engaged to be married."

Kyla's sly half-smile slowly faded. Jason could see the jealousy plain on her face and it pleased him. "We'll see how long that lasts," she finally said, "But I'd be cautious, or you may lose her to the one she was originally meant for."

"Who, Viktor Krum?" Jason responded, "Get real. His head is filled with rocks. I'm not threatened by him."

Kyla grinned. "Same old Jason," she said, "Can't see the knife of betrayal even as it grows ever closer to your heart."

With those words, Kyla disappeared. Jason finished his mug of cider, trying to shake off what just happened. As he put the mug down, he saw Hermione and Harry walk around the corner, laughing and smiling. For a moment, Kyla's last words stung Jason right to the core, followed by Voldemort's words echoing through his head about Harry's supposed betrayal. Jason finally shook his head.

_"Harry is my friend," _Jason thought to himself,_ "No way he'd steal Hermione from me."_

It was then that the vile voice returned. _"He can," _the voice echoed, _"And he will unless you do what you must....kill him."_

**

* * *

A/N: So that's chapter 12. Now, review away. If I get a nice big batch of reviews, I'll put chapter 13 up sometime around Friday. The song was "Slide" by Goo Goo Dolls.**

You and I got something  
But it's all and then it's nothing to me  
Yeah  
And I got my defenses  
When it comes to your intentions for me  
Yeah  
And we wake up in the breakdown  
Of the things we never thought we could be  
Yeah


	13. Diagon Alley

**Author's Note: Working on the story slowly, but surely. Anyways, here's chapter 13. Read, review, & enjoy!!**

* * *

Jason's blood had run cold. _"Kill Harry?" _he thought to himself, _"Never. He's my friend."_

_"He's not your friend," _the other voice echoed, _"He's a snake in the grass. No worse than Voldemort. He manipulated Dumbledore into ensuring that he get Head Boy and she get Head Girl." _

_"Hermione got Head Girl on her own," _Jason thought, _"Her academics speak for themselves."_

_"And Harry?" _the vile voice asked, _"What accolades have earned him the right of Head Boy? I'll tell you. Nothing. He manipulated his way in and he did it to be closer to Hermione that you."_

_"That's not true," _Jason thought, _"He's my friend and he would never come between Hermione and me."_

_"Don't be naive, Jason," _the vile voice echoed, _"If he thought he could get away with it, he would kill you. Make no mistake, he is not your friend. He is your enemy and he must DIE!!"_

Jason tried to shut out the voice, but it was no use. Suddenly, he saw the man sitting next to him reading a newspaper. Jason focused on the front page and saw the headline _"Death Eater escapes before trial." _Jason grabbed the newspaper and read the article.

_"The ministry was shocked to find that a Death Eater had escaped Aurors while being taken from Azkaban to the Ministry for trial. Joseph Dunham, who was guilty of using forbidden curses, was being put on trial for other heinous crimes. Late last night, the two aurors who were Dunham's escort were found dead and Dunham was reported missing. Anyone who may have information leading to the capture of Joseph Dunham is to contact the ministry immediately."_

Jason's anger was rising. That animal had escaped. Who knows where he could be now. Hermione could still be in danger. Jason balled up his fists and telekinetically shattered the mug on the table. Hermione and Harry saw this and stopped in their tracks. Jason stood up and started waling away.

"Jason, wait," Hermione said, starting after him.

Jason stopped and turned his head, half-looking at her. "Don't follow me, Hermione," he said.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"More than you know," Jason replied as he continued walking.

"Jason, where are you going?" Harry asked.

Jason quickly turned his head and faced Harry. For a moment, Harry turned white as a ghost. Jason's eyes were pitch black. "Don't worry yourself over where I'm going," he said as he turned and walked away.

Harry and Hermione froze in their tracks, watching Jason disappear around a corner. "Did you see that?" Harry asked.

"Yes I did," Hermione replied, "We have to find the others." Harry nodded and turned with Hermione, walking in the direction they saw Alice and Ron go.

* * *

Alice and Ron had joined Ginny and Draco in the Quidditch supplies store. The four had been conversing and making jokes about Ron and Draco being team captains for their respective houses. Ron glanced out the window and saw Harry and Hermione walking by. They seemed upset about something. Hermione had begun pacing frantically. Ron watched Harry grab Hermione by the shoulders and pull her into an embrace. Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder as the two stood there. Ron raised an eyebrow at this scene. When Harry and Hermione parted, Ron decided to approach them. He walked outside and walked up to the two of them.

"Everything alright, mates?" Ron asked.

Hermione didn't answer. Harry sighed heavily and shook his head. "Something's up with Jason," he said, "We saw him read something from a newspaper and then storm off very pissed off."

"What was in the newspaper that could anger him so?" Ron asked. As Harry and Hermione both shrugged, Cho and Neville both quickly ran up to Harry.

"Where's Jason?!" Cho asked.

"Gone," Harry answered, "Read the newspaper, got angry, and stormed off." Cho and Neville quickly glanced at each other with concerned looks.

"What?" Hermione asked, "What is it?"

Neville reluctantly handed Hermione a newspaper as Draco, Ginny, and Alice walked out of the shop to join the rest. Harry and Hermione both read the article about Joseph and their eyes widened.

"Jason," Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Joseph's escaped," Hermione said, her own words causing her to start shaking.

"We gotta find Jason," Alice said.

"But we have to get Hermione back to the Burrow where she'll be safe," Harry said.

"Alright," Ron said, "I want Harry, Cho, and Ginny to take Hermione back to the Burrow. Alice, Neville, Draco, and myself will look for Jason."

Everyone nodded and went about their tasks.

* * *

Draco and Ron were walking side-by-side as Alice walked in front of them. Neville was behind them, reluctantly following. "Uh, mates," Neville began, "I don't quite understand why I'm here."

"Jason's your friend, too," Draco replied, "You should be concerned about his well being."

"Alice, is there anything you can do to find him?" Ron asked.

"My telepathic abilities still aren't very strong," Alice answered, "I can try, but I don't know if I can find Jason."

Alice concentrated hard and tried to hone in on Jason. She thought she had picked him, but couldn't tell for sure. "Jason's a strong telekinetic," he said, "So he should be easy to locate as long as he's still in the area."

Suddenly, Alice was hit by a sudden wave of alarm. "What is it, Alice?" Ron asked.

"I...I can't tell," Alice replied, "I feel...rage...but I can't tell where it's coming from."

"Is it Jason?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure," Alice answered.

"Which direction did it come from?" Neville asked.

"That way," Alice said, pointing to the distance.

"We should head in that direction, then," Ron said.

Everyone agreed and began walking the direction Alice pointed out.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Cho, and Ginny had just arrived home. "You're home rather early," Mrs. Weasley said, "And where are the rest?"

"They're still at Diagon Alley," Harry said, "Joseph Dunham escaped last night. Jason found out and took off."

"Dunham?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "Oh dear Merlin. Hermione, are you alright?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "I'm just a little worried."

"You should go upstairs," Mrs. Weasley said, "Harry make sure she's settled. Cho, I want you and Ginny to floo to the ministry and make sure Arthur's aware."

Cho and Ginny nodded and, taking a handful of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace and flooed away.

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed, staring out the window. "Do you think Dunham might...might..." she began.

"It's best if you don't think about it," Harry said, "It'll only upset you."

"I wish Jason were here," Hermione said, "I'd feel safer knowing he were alright."

"That kind of hurt, Mione," Harry said begrudgingly.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry," Hermione said, "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that Jason has a strange talent for calming me down. He makes me feel safe."

"He's a lucky guy," Harry said.

"Harry Potter," Hermione said, smirking, "Are you jealous?"

"Absolutely not," Harry said. Hermione smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione," Harry began, "We've been friends for almost seven years now. And two people like us can't be friends this long without one or the other developing feelings."

"Harry? Do you mean to say...?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever feelings I may have felt for you, aside from our friendship, has been put aside," Harry said, "As a matter of fact, I think it's best if we change subject."

Harry quickly turned and stared out the window. Hermione smiled and stood up. She walked over to Harry and kissed him on the cheek. "You're a good friend, Harry," She said, "Perhaps if things were different..."

Harry turned and planted a kiss on Hermione's lips. Startled at first, Hermione placed her arms around Harry's waist and returned the kiss. They both knew they shouldn't be doing this, but at the moment, they didn't care. Slowly, their lips parted. They stood their, staring deep into each other's eyes.

"We...we should not..." Hermione stuttered.

"I apologize," Harry said, turning a deep shade of red, "I should not have done that. Please don't tell Cho."

"Only if you won't tell Jason," Hermione said. Harry nodded and quickly exited the room.

Hermione laid down on her bed. _"What was I thinking?"_ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Night had fallen and Cho and Ginny had returned from the ministry. Not too long after them, Ron, Draco, and Alice had returned as well.

"Have you found Jason?" Harry asked.

"We searched everywhere," Ron said, "No sign of him."

"What of Joseph Dunham?" Alice asked.

"We're doing everything we can to try and find him," Mr. Weasley said, "But he is no doubt amongst Voldemort's numbers by now."

"Ron and I will continue the search for Jason tomorrow morning," Draco said.

"I, for one, am tired," Ginny said, "I'm going to bed. Coming, Draco?"

"In a moment," Draco said, "I wanted to speak to Ron and Harry." Ginny nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

Cho squeezed Harry's hand and winked at him. "I'm going to bed, too," she said.

"I'll be up after I talk to Draco," Harry said. Ron kissed Alice as she was walking by.

"Go easy on Draco," Alice whispered, "I read his mind. Saw what he wants to say."

Having said that, Alice walked upstairs to her room. When everyone else had cleared out, Harry and Ron turned to Draco.

"So what's up?" Harry asked.

"Well," Draco began, "This is really hard to say. It's about...it's about Ginny."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Ron, please don't be angry," Draco said.

"What have to done to Ginny?" Ron asked, his face growing red.

"Ron calm down," Harry said.

"No I will not bloody calm down!," Ron said, "Not till I find out what he's done to Ginny!"

"I haven't done anything with Ginny," Draco said, "That's what I'm trying to talk to you about."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Ginny wants us to be...intimate," Draco said, "And I want to be intimate. But there's something that's...holding me back."

"Draco, I'm not sure I understand," Ron said.

"I have a problem when it comes to intimacy," Draco said.

"Wait a minute," Harry said, "Ginny told me that you told her you were a virgin."

"I am," Draco said, "And it's because of my...problem."

"Okay," Ron said, "Now I'm confused." Draco let out a long sigh and motioned for Ron and Harry to sit down.

"Around the end of fifth year, I was having an evening with a Slytherin girl," Draco began, "Things were getting hot and heavy and...well, I..." Draco leaned in and whispered something to Draco and Ron, causing their eyes to go wide.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "Ginny is someone I actually want to be with," he said, "But I don't know what to do about this situation."

"Well, Draco," Ron began, "I don't really know what to tell you other than to talk to her about it."

"What if she laughs at me?" Draco asked.

"She's your fiancée," Harry said, "I'm sure she'll understand."

Before Draco could say another word, a loud thump was heard outside. Draco, Ron, and Harry each got up and walked to the back door. They looked outside and found Jason unconscious on the back porch.

"Bloody Hell," Ron said, "He looks awful."

"Let's get him inside," Harry said.

They helped Jason to his feet and helped him inside, laying him down on the couch. "Jason?" Draco asked, "Can you hear us?"

Jason slowly stirred and opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're back at the burrow," Ron said.

"You're safe," Harry said.

"How long was I out?" Jason said sitting up.

"We don't know," Harry said, "You stormed off earlier today and we didn't hear from you until now."

"Where did you go?" Ron asked.

Jason said nothing as he stared into the fire. He wracked his brain for an answer. Only flashes of anger, violence, and blood would come to him. "I don't know where I went," he said.

"We'll have Alice check you out in the morning," Harry said.

"No," Jason blurted out, "No...I'm fine." Harry eyed Jason suspiciously for a moment.

"I'm going to bed," Draco said as he yawned and walked outside towards the cottage.

"It's far too late to continue this investigation," Ron said, "We should all get some sleep."

Harry nodded as Ron walked upstairs. "Are you gonna be okay?" Harry asked.

Jason nodded. "I just need some rest," he said.

Harry nodded and walked upstairs. Jason continued to stair into the fire. Finally, he stood up and walked upstairs. He walked into his room and saw Hermione sleeping peacefully. He climbed into bed and laid down next to her. Hermione reached her hand up and ran it across his forehead.

"Jason?" she wearily asked.

"I'm here," Jason replied.

Hermione curled up and buried her face in Jason's chest. Jason wrapped his arms around Hermione and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Jason opened his eyes again, he found himself standing next to the others in the familiar dreamscape. Dumbledore stood before them.

"Why are we here again, professor?" Harry asked.

"Because," Dumbledore began, "As you go back to Hogwarts, you will each receive a vision. A message of sorts. They are related to what you must do in your war against Voldemort."

"What are these messages?" Hermione asked, "How will we know how to find them?"

"You will know in time, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore answered.

"Be honest," Ron said, "Do we stand a chance against Voldemort?"

"The Infinity Pendant and the Red Dawn are your advantage against Voldemort and his armies," Dumbledore replied, "The only thing holding you back is your own fear."

"So who says we're afraid?" Draco asked. Dumbledore smiled at them and winked.

* * *

In a lurch, they all awoke. Though they were in different areas, they all seemed to share the same thought. What were they afraid of? And could they conquer their fears and defeat Voldemort? They finally each succumbed to sleep.

**

* * *

A/N: So there's chapter 13. Chapter 14 will be up when I get a chance.**


	14. Returning To Hogwarts

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I know it's been awhile, but I'm juggling school, work, and a ton of other things. The good news is that I've managed to get about four chapters ahead, so if enough people review, I'll post another chapter soon. So, for the time being, here's chapter 14. Read, review, and enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**  
The sun was barely rising and Jason was already awake. Sitting on the back porch, Jason began to think over what had happened to him during the course of the summer, both good and bad. Bringing Draco to America to help with his band. Returning to England and to Hermione. The fight at the Dursleys. The Spiritusectum curse. The struggle with the other side of himself. Joseph Dunham's escape from Azkaban. Dunham. The very thought of his name made Jason's blood boil. To think that such an animal had been at Hogwarts all this time. That's when it hit Jason suddenly. In image of Joseph Dunham, bloodied up and begging for his life. No sounds per say, but a low growl could be heard. And just as quickly as the image had appeared, it vanished. Jason wracked his brain for an answer.

"Was that...a memory?" he said to himself. Jason shook his head of the cobwebs. "No, it couldn't be," he said.

_"Oh but that's where you're wrong," _a voice echoed inside his head. Jason's eyes widened in shock. It was the same voice he'd heard for weeks on end. The voice of his dark side.

_"I don't believe you,"_ Jason thought.

_"It matters not whether you believe the truth or no," _the vile voice echoed, _"Simple fact is Joseph Dunham is dead and YOU killed him!"_

"Jason?" a voice behind him asked. Jason leapt to his feet and turned around, wand at the ready, only to stare into the eyes of his twin sister.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," Jason said, putting his wand away.

"You're not a very good liar," Alice said, "Now tell me the truth or let me see for myself."

"No," Jason said, "I don't want you looking around in my head."

"What's gotten into you, Jason?" Alice asked.

"The Spiritusectum Curse," Jason responded, "That's what."

"Jason, we're trying to help you," Alice said, "But there's nothing we can do if you won't let us help you."

"Just leave me alone," Jason said.

Jason turned to walk away when Alice held up her hands and closed her eyes. Concentrating hard, Alice mentally froze Jason in place and forcefully entered his mind. She quickly scanned through his thoughts, finally settling on an image of Joseph Dunham, bleeding from several cuts and bleeding badly. He seemed to be begging for his life. Alice watched in horror as Joseph shrieked as his throat was ripped wide open. Alice herself shrieked and withdrew from Jason's mind. Feeling sick, Alice doubled over and vomited. Jason gripped the sides of his head and grunted. As Alice stood back up, she saw Jason standing still, his back to her.

"Jason?" Alice asked.

Jason turned around and glared at Alice, his eyes pitch black and his face twisted into a snarl that revealed his teeth sharpened to fangs. Alice froze, fear gripping.

"I warned you not to go snooping around in my head," Jason hissed.

Alice quickly reached for her wand, but it was too late. Jason opened his hand and telekinetically lifted Alice into the air.

"Jason," Alice gasped, "Don't do this."

"Sorry, my dear," Jason hissed, "But Jason cannot hear you anymore. And you need to be taught a lesson for your repeated intrusions."

Jason began to squeeze, telekinetically strangling Alice. Alice's eyes began to roll into the back of her head. Suddenly, Jason loosened his grip. Alice quickly caught her breath to see Jason's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He was shifting between psychies. Alice used this opportunity to seize her wand and aim it at Jason.

"Cerebrus Immobulus!" Alice shouted.

A white bolt shot out of Alice's wand and struck Jason in the forehead, causing him to drop to the ground. Alice landed on her feet and rushed to Jason's side. She looked into Jason's face and watched as his pitch black eyes turned back to steel blue and his fangs turning back to normal. Alice watched Jason dart his eyes back and forth.

"Alice," Jason said, wheezing with each breath, "I can't feel...anything."

"I had to shut off your telekinesis," Alice said, "You lost control and we're trying to kill me."

"So...you mean my body is paralyzed?" Jason asked, "Again?"

"Only for a moment," Alice said, "It'll wear off soon and you'll have your telekinesis back. Then you can take control of your body again."

"Jason?" a voice called, "Where are you?"

"Hermione," Jason wheezed, "She can't know yet."

"I'll try to stall her," Alice said, taking off back into the house as Jason closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

Hermione walked through the kitchen when Alice suddenly jumped in her way. "Good morning, Hermione," Alice said.

"Morning, Alice," Hermione said, "Is Jason out there?"

"Yes," Alice said, "But you should know..."

"I need to get him in here for breakfast," Hermione said, "We leave for Hogwarts today and we can't dilly-dally."

"Well," Alice began, "Maybe he can get it to go or something."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "Alice," shee began, "Is everything alright?"

Alice couldn't think of an answer and she knew they weren't ready for the truth yet. "Yes," she finally answered, "Everything is wonderful."

"Good, I'm glad," Hermione remarked, "Now go get some breakfast while I go get Jason."

Hermione walked past Alice and to the back porch. Alice quickly scrambled after her. Hermione opened the door and stepped outside, her eyes resting on Jason, sprawled out on the ground like he had been.

"Jason?" Hermione asked, "Are you alright?"

"Never better, babe," Jason replied.

"Well come inside," Hermione said, "Get some breakfast."

Jason hesitated a moment, then let out a deep breath as he sat up. Pulling himself to his feet, Jason dusted himself off and walked inside, following Hermione and Alice to the breakfast table.

"We'll talk later," Jason whispered to Alice.

* * *

  
After breakfast had finished, everyone went to their rooms to finish packing. Harry and Cho were busy packing. Harry was ready to pop the question.

"I love you, Cho," Harry said.

Cho was caught by surprise. She didn't know how to answer. She did love him, but she also still loved...Cedric. "I..." she began, "I love you, too."

"Everything alright?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes," Cho said, "Everything is fine."

"Good," Harry replied, "Because there was something I wanted to ask you and...well I'm not very good at these sorts of things."

Cho's heart skipped a beat, but not completely because of love, but because of fear. She knew what Harry was going to ask. She has to think of something.

"Oh bloody hell," Cho said, glancing at the clock, "We have to get a move on or we'll be late."

Cho quickly grabbed her bags and raced out of the room. Harry, puzzled, grabbed his suitcase and walked out of the room, pondering what, if anything, was wrong with Cho.

* * *

  
Ron and Alice were packing their suitcases. "Alice," Ron began, "What were you and Jason going on about this morning?"

"What?" Alice asked.

"Well I heard you and Jason talking about Jason laying down on the grass this morning," Ron replied, "Jason sounded a bit upset."

"Oh," Alice began, "You weren't supposed to hear that conversation. It's a part of our lives that Jason feels you aren't ready to know."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, "I thought we were done with the secrets."

"It's an aspect of Jason's life that he's ashamed of," Alice remarked, "The only ones who know are Jason, me, Bobby, and our grandparents. When Jason's ready, he'll tell you all, but in the meantime please don't bug Jason for an explanation and please don't say anything to Hermione."

Ron nodded and kissed Alice. As they both turned to leave the room, Alice grabbed Ron by the arm. "And don't go reading my thoughts for the answer," she said with a smirk. Ron smiled and kissed Alice as they walked out.

* * *

  
Draco and Ginny were packing, each time eyeing each other. The tension between them had been growing and was reaching its peak.

"Ginny," Draco began, "Is everything alright?" Ginny said nothing. Draco sighed and continued to pack.

"Why haven't we had sex?" Ginny asked, facing Draco and crossing her arms.

"Is that what you're upset about?" Draco asked.

"We've been together for a year," Ginny said, "We're engaged to be married, yet we haven't had sex once."

"Ginny, is that really a reason to be angry with me?" Draco asked.

"I just wanted to know why," Ginny said, "Is it me? Is it something I've said or done?"

"No, Ginny," Draco said, "It's hard to explain."

"Then tell me," Ginny said.

"We don't have time now for me to explain it," Draco said, "But as soon as we have enough time, I promise you I will tell you everything."

Ginny sighed and pushed past Draco, leaving the cottage. Draco smacked himself on the forehead and left as well.

* * *

  
Jason and Hermione were both packing their suitcases. "Jason, can I ask you something," Hermione asked.

"Babe, you ask me anything," Jason replied.

"Why were you laying on the grass this morning? And why was Alice so upset about it?"

Jason grew silent, searching for something to say. "Well," he began, "It was chilly outside and Alice always gets overprotective."

"Jason," Hermione said, "You really need to learn to lie better."

"Hermione," Jason began, "You know there isn't much I wouldn't do for you. However, until I feel I'm ready, you will have to accept that I have to keep what's wrong with me a secret."

"I thought we agreed no more secrets between us," Hermione said.

"We did," Jason said, "And by the time we're married, there will be no secrets. And all I have left is this one last secret. And it's one I've guarded all my life."

"If I agree to let this go," Hermione began, "You must promise me something."

"What's that?" Jason asked.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Jason's waist and looked into his eyes. "To trust me as much as you love me," she said, "And never keep any other secrets from me."

Jason put his arms around Hermione and pulled her close. "I promise," he said, "Until my dying day."

Hermione smiled and the two shared a long kiss. "We should get a move on," Jason said, "Or we'll miss the train." Hermione nodded and the two grabbed their suitcases and left the room.

* * *

  
Later that day, they all arrived at King's Cross station. They bid farewell to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as they passed through the barrier to platform 9 3/4.

"Oh, Harry, I'm almost forgot" Cho said, "I won't be on the train. Hogwarts has arranged for me to take different transportation so that I can arrive earlier than the train will."

"But why?" Harry asked.

"I have to meet with the faculty and Headmistress McGonagall. She is supposed to finalize our lesson plans."

Harry sighed and nodded. As they continued to walk towards the train, Harry cracked a smile and chuckled. "I still can't believe I'll be dating my professor," he joked.

"Well, that's something I wanted to talk to you about," Cho said, "Because of the fact that I am one of your professors, we can't be romantically involved while I'm on duty."

"So, we can't even have lunch?" Harry asked.

"Not until the weekends," Cho said, "That was one of the regulations in my itinerary. We can't afford to go against it, Harry. It could mean my job and your reputation."

Harry sighed heavily and continued walking towards the train, letting go of Cho's hand. Cho felt guilty. Not everything she had said was the truth. Her rules of conduct did state that there could be no fraternization while Harry was in her class. Cho was using that as an excuse to spend as little time with Harry as possible, hoping that he would forget about asking her to marry him.

* * *

  
With all of them aboard the train, it was time for the prefects meeting. Harry and Hermione quickly made their way to the compartment where the prefects would be meeting.

"Harry," Hermione began, "I wanted to talk to you about the other day."

"Hermione it was a mistake on both our parts," Harry said, "I thought we agreed on that and agreed not to discuss it again."

"If it was a mistake, Harry, then why did we do it?" Hermione asked.

"Now is not the time to talk about this," Harry said as they reach the compartment.

They entered and sat down, waiting for the prefects to arrive. Not too long after, Jason, Alice, and Ginny arrived, along with the other prefects.

"Glad you all could make it," Hermione said, "Harry and I have divided the duties evenly amongst us all. Harry, if you please."

Harry nodded and began passing out parchments to each of the prefects. "Everything you need is on these parchments," he said, "Patrol routes and shifts, rules of conduct, and anything else you might need."

"If there is anything else that you may need," Hermione began, "Or if you need to discuss something related to your duties, then find either Harry or myself."

After Harry had passed out the parchments, it was time to introduce one another. After brief introductions were over, most of the prefects left. Only Jason, Alice, and Ginny remained.

"Where's Ron at?" Harry asked.

"He and Draco went to find the other quidditch captains to go over practice schedules," Alice said.

Jason sat near the window, casting his eyes out on the landscape. He felt guilty for choosing not to tell Hermione the secret of his past.

"Jason," Ginny began, "is everything okay?"

Jason sighed and shook his head. "There's something I need to get off my chest," he said.

Alice's eyes widened in shock. She grabbed Jason's hand, attempting to speak to him through her thoughts. _"Jason," _she thought,_ "You swore never to..."_

_"Never to reveal the family secret outside the family," _Jason's voice echoed in Alice's head, cutting her off_, "But they are our family now as well, so they deserve to know."_

Jason cleared his throat and began to speak again when the train suddenly came to a stop.

"We stopped," Ron said, "We can't be there already."

The hair on the back of Harry's neck stood on end. "Something's wrong," he said. The sky began to grow dark outside. "Did it just get colder?" Ginny asked. Harry began to panic. Something terrible was coming towards the train.

Harry quickly stood up. "We have to find the others," he said as he exited the compartment.

He immediately ran into Ron and Draco. "The sky turned black, so Draco and I thought we'd come find you," Ron said.

"We have a bad feeling something's about to attack," Draco said.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked as she rushed out of the compartment.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

Ginny was next out of the compartment. "Just outside the train," she said.

Harry, Ron, and Draco rushed into the compartment where they saw Jason staring out the window. "What are those things?" he asked.

Harry's blood ran cold as he looked out the window. "Those are Dementors," he said, "and they're here for us."

**

* * *

  
A/N: So that's Chapter 14. Hope you liked it. Now go on an review!! If I get at least 5 or 6 reviews by Monday, I'll put up another chapter.**


	15. Back at Hogwarts

**Author's Note: I managed to crank out another chapter, still keeping me five chapters ahead. I'm in a real good mood, so here's another chapter for you all to enjoy. For those of you still reading these I thank you for giving this story a chance. It starts to get really interesting in the next few chapters. Read, review, & enjoy!!**

* * *

  
Dementors were approaching the train. Harry had a bad feeling something like this might happen. He knew they couldn't fight the dementors inside the train.

"Let's go," Harry said, turning to leave the compartment.

"Go where?" Ron asked.

"Out there," Harry said, "There's a hatch at the end of this car. We use it to get on top of the train and we fight off the dementors."

"Do you see how many there are?" Draco asked, "We can't take them all."

"We can if we use the Patronus Charm," Harry said, pulling out his wand.

"It's madness," Draco said.

"Maybe that's what we need," Jason said, pulling out his wand, "A little madness in our lives." Jason and Harry made their way out of the compartment, followed by Ron and Draco.

"You three stay here," Harry said.

"We shall do no such thing," Hermione said.

"We can't all be on the train roof," Harry said, "If any dementors make it past us and into the train, we need someone who can fight them off."

Hermione, Alice, and Ginny nodded as the boys made their way to the back of the train car. Harry opened the hatch and the four of them climbed out onto the back of the car and climbed onto the roof of the train. They stood their ground, wands at the ready, as the dementors slowly descended.

"Stay strong," Harry said.

The first dementor darted quickly towards Harry, looking to feast upon his soul. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted, conjuring his patronus. The silver stag leapt from Harry's wand, meeting the dementor head-on and sending it reeling.

Two more dementors swooped down towards Draco and Ron. "Expecto Patronus!" they both shouted. Both their wands glowed and a silver terrier leapt from Ron's wand while a silver python leapt from Draco's wand, expelling the dementors.

Jason stood his ground as three dementors descended towards him rapidly. Wand at the ready, Jason froze.

"Quickly, Jason," Harry shouted, "The spell!"

"I..." Jason hesitated, "I don't know that spell!"

Jason quickly put away his wand and held his hands out, attempting to telekinetically fight the dementors. To his horrified surprise, his telekinesis wasn't working. Jason felt himself going numb, all the feeling leaving his body, as he dropped to one knee.

"No," Jason whispered, "Not now."

Jason grunted and concentrated as his feeling slowly returned. Blood pouring from his nostrils from straining to concentrate, Jason stood up and telekinetically swatted away the three dementors.

"There are too many of them," Draco said, "Our patronuses just aren't enough."

"I have an idea," Jason said, "If we can get them all in one spot, your combined patronuses might be enough to repel them for good."

"What about you?" Ron asked.

"I'm the bait," Jason replied.

"Just in case," Harry said, "You need to know how to use the Patronus charm."

"I already told you," Jason said, "I don't know that one."

"It's simple," Harry said, keeping a watch on the swarm of dementors circling above, "Think of the happiest moment of your life, let it fill you up and speak the phrase 'expecto patronum' and aim your wand at the dementors."

Jason nodded and turned to face the dementors. "Wait until I give the signal," he said.

Jason took off running as the dementors swooped down towards him. Jason leapt into the air, using his telekinesis to lift him higher up. He could see the dementors closing in on him. Finally they were close enough to begin sucking out his soul. Jason felt them feasting on him and dove downwards out of their grasp.

"NOW!" Jason shouted.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry, Ron, and Draco shouted in unison, casting their patronuses at the dementors.

The dementors seemed to repel momentarily, but their numbers soon proved too much for three patronuses and they continued downward. "Jason!" Harry shouted.

Jason pulled out his wand. _"I hope this works," _he thought, searching for a happy memory. He finally found one and in one fluid moment, aimed his wand at the dementors and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"

His wand glowed and a large silver dragon sprung forth. Harry, Ron, and Draco froze. They'd never seen a patronus so large. The dragon patronus soared towards the dementors, providing the other patronuses enough energy to repel the dementors. Finally, the dementors fled into the distance. Harry and the others had won. Jason smiled as he hit the roof of the train. Harry, Ron, and Draco rushed to him.

"Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked.

Jason grunted and grinned. "Never felt better," he grunted as he sat up, "Are they gone?"

Harry looked up to see the dementors had disappeared from sight and the sky had returned to its normal color. "Yeah," he answered, "They're gone."

"Then let's get back inside before the train starts moving again," Jason joked as he struggled to his feet.

They each climbed off the train and got back inside as the train lurched forward and began chugging along once more. Jason stumbled back into the compartment and collapsed onto the seat. His nose was still trickling blood. Hermione made her way into the compartment and sat next to him, checking on him.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked.

"Do what?" Jason asked.

"Create that patronus?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Jason said, "I didn't even know the charm until now."

"Why are you so shocked, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"His patronus was a full-sized dragon," Harry said. Everyone was buzzing with excitement.

"What's the issue?" Alice asked.

"Jason's patronus is the second-largest in recorded history," Hermione said.

* * *

The train finally arrived at Hogsmeade Station. The first years were rounded up by Hagrid and taken to the boats. Jason exited the train first, followed by Hermione, Alice, Ron, Draco, Ginny, and Harry. As Harry exited the train, he cast his eyes on Cho. Harry rushed to Cho and kissed her.

"Your train ride go well?" Cho asked.

Harry shook his head. "We were attacked by dementors," he said, "We have to speak to McGonagall."

"Follow me," Cho said. She led them to a cart and got inside, followed by everyone else. "Dementors?!" Cho asked in disbelief.

"A whole swarm of them," Ron said, "Nearly overwhelmed us if it hadn't been for Jason's patronus."

"We have to inform McGonagall," Draco said.

The cart had arrived at the grounds of Hogwarts. Everyone exited the cart and rushed inside, where they were met by Headmistress McGonagall.

"Professor," Harry said, "We have to talk to you."

"I already know," McGonagall said, "You all must follow me."

McGonagall turned on her heels and swiftly marched down the hallway towards the Headmistress' office, trailed by the rest. Once inside, McGonagall stood by her desk as everyone cast their eyes on a portrait of Dumbledore.

"Hello, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said.

"The Ministry informed us about the Dementor attack," Dumbledore said, "It would seem that they have sworn allegiance to Voldemort, along with the inmates of Azkaban."

"You don't mean to say..." Harry began.

"Voldemort has liberated the inmates of Azkaban. All the criminals once locked up in there are now free," Dumbledore said.

"Great," Jason said, "More death eaters to contend with."

"Fret not, Mr. Saint," Dumbledore said, "We have several factors on our side. Firstly, if you look at the desk, you'll see eight crystal spheres. Each one of these orb is a prophecy pertaining to each of you respectively."

McGonagall stepped to the side to reveal the eight spheres. "In time, each prophecy will be revealed to their owner," Dumbledore said, "These prophecies are crucial to your victory over Voldemort."

"And there are other ways of taking on Voldemort," a voice said.

Everyone saw Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, and Remus Lupin walk out of the shadows. "Prior to Dumbledore's death, he had arranged for us to sign on as professors. That way we can keep an eye on everyone," Mad-Eye said.

"I know I'll feel much safer knowing powerful wizards like you and Remus will be on grounds," Ron said.

"I can't imagine why," a familiar voice behind them said, "You all are just as powerful as we are."

Harry turned around and cast his eyes on Sirius, but what he saw brought elation to his heart. Rather than seeing Sirius' spirit, a ghostly presence at Hogwarts, Harry saw a flesh and blood Sirius Black, smiling wide.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted and rushed to embrace his godfather.

Sirius held his godson for a moment before parting. "It is good to see you again, Harry," he said.

"How is this possible?"Hermione asked.

"That was one of the instructions Dumbledore left for us," Remus said, "It was a long and difficult process, but we finally managed to pull Sirius' body from the veil and reunited it with Sirius' spirit."

"Sirius, being a member of the Order," Tonks began, "Has been charged with the task of patrolling the school grounds unseen, providing further security to Hogwarts."

"We must proceed," McGonagall said, "The sorting ceremony will be beginning soon."

Everyone turned and left McGonagall's office. Harry stopped and turned back to Dumbledore's portraits. "This will be the year," he said, "This will be the year we defeat Voldemort. Once and for all. I can feel it."

"I hope you're right, Harry," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded and left the office. As they all walked through the halls, Cho, McGonagall, Mad-Eye, Tonks, and Remus broke off from the rest and proceeded into the Great Hall to the faculty table.

"This is where I leave you, Harry," Sirius said, "But I'll be around. I'll be keeping an eye on you."

Harry smiled and nodded. He followed the others into the Great Hall, leaving Sirius behind.

* * *

The sorting ceremony was over and McGonagall stood at the podium, clearing her throat to get the attention of the students.

"Before we begin the feast, there are a few announcements," McGonagall said, "First, we have some new instructors. First off, Remus Lupin has been re-appointed as the new Potions instructor."

Remus stood up and waved to the students, who resonated with cheers. "Replacing Professor Lupin as Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor is Alastor Moody," McGonagall continued.

Mad-Eye stood up and nodded to the students before sitting down.

"Filling the post of Herbology instructor, Cho Chang," McGonagall announced.

Cho stood up and politely bowed to the students. Harry cheered the loudest. He knew he loved her, but somehow there was a nagging shadow of doubt in his mind. An unsure feeling that perhaps it's not Cho, but maybe Hermione, that he was destined for. Harry quickly buried that thought deep inside. Him and Hermione are not, nor were they ever, meant to be. Harry sighed and continued cheering as Cho sat back down.

"Filling the post of Transfigurations instructor, Nymphadora Tonks," McGonagall continued.

Tonks stood up a waved to the students before sitting back down. "I should also caution you all," McGonagall began, "That because You-Know-Who is still at large, this year may be a volatile year. As such, Professors Lupin and Moody have asked me to reinstate the dueling club. Any student who wishes to join the dueling club need only visit either Professor Lupin or Professor Moody. And now, let the feast commence."

Upon uttering those final words, the food appeared and the students began the feast. Ron kept looking to his right quite often.

"What's up, mate?" Harry asked.

"Neville," Ron replied.

Harry followed Ron's gaze to see Neville, staring longingly at Luna Lovegood, who was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, enjoying the feast. Ron nudged Neville with his elbow.

"Lost in thought?" Ron asked.

"I can't stop thinking about her," Neville said, "It's maddening."

"Have you thought about talking to her?" Harry asked.

"You think I should?" Neville asked.

"Absolutely, mate," Ron said, "Find her after the feast and tell her how you feel. You can't go wrong."

Neville grinned. "You're right," he said, "I'm gonna tell her."

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table, staring at Ginny, who was staring back. He felt a bit foolish. His problem was just in his head and he shouldn't have shut Ginny out. He decided that, first chance he got, he was going to tell Ginny everything. Draco blew Ginny a kiss from his table.

Ginny blushed and blew a kiss back. She knew something was bothering Draco and she felt it had to do with the fact that she had gotten upset because they hadn't had sex yet. Ginny felt terrible. She decided, first chance she got, she would apologize to Draco. Jason was sitting next to Hermione, both of them nudging each other with their feet.

"You'll have to let us know how Head Boy and Head Girl quarters are," Jason said.

"I'm sure one of these afternoons everyone can come over and spend the evening in our common room," Hermione replied.

"Somehow I think you're gonna want me to spend time in more than just the common room," Jason joked, smiling slyly at Hermione, who gave him a playful shove.

"Well, if you keep assuming things like that," Hermione began, "I'll have to reconsider them."

Hermione smiled and winked at Jason. Jason smiled, then his facial features shifted when he caught wind of something. It was a strong scent. Jason quickly looked around, trying to discover the source of the scent.

"Jason?" Hermione asked, "Are you alright?"

As hard as he tried, Jason couldn't locate the source of the scent. "Yeah," he said, "Some smell caught my attention is all. I'm fine."

Jason went back to his food as he a Hermione continued their game of footsie. "You know," Jason said, "It's a cold night tonight. Maybe you need someone to help you stay warm."

Hermione smirked. "Your first night back in Hogwarts and you can't sleep in your own bed," she joked.

"Well, it was worth a try," Jason said, kissing Hermione on the cheek.

* * *

After the feast, the prefects, Jason and Alice included, led the first-years to their respective houses. Neville slowly got to his feet, feeling really nervous. Ron put a hand on his shoulder.

"Take a deep breath and talk to her," Ron said. Neville nodded and walked off to find Luna.

Draco and Ginny met up and held each other close. "I guess we'll have to get used to sleeping apart again," Draco said.

"I wish we didn't have to," Ginny said, "Draco, there's something I wanted to tell you. I'm really sorry I got upset earlier. It was wrong of me."

"Ginny, there's nothing to apologize for," Draco said, "I made you a promise a year ago and I intend to live up to it."

Ginny smiled and held Draco close. Suddenly, Draco heard someone whisper his name. The voice barely resonated in his mind, but he could tell who it was. It was his father. Draco pushed it out of his mind and held onto his fiancée. He knew what his father was trying to do and, though he'd thought about being a death eater, he knew it would mean leaving Ginny behind. And that was a choice he was not prepared to make yet. Ginny let go of Draco, kissed him gently, and joined the other prefects. Hermione and Harry walked out of the Great Hall, flanked by Ron.

"Gonna be weird going different ways at night," Ron remarked as they rounded a corner.

"Well, we'll definitely have to have you all over for an evening," Harry said.

"Well, mate," Ron began, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Ron waved good-bye as he left to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Harry continued walking to the Head Boy & Girl quarters.

"Are we going to talk about this or not?" Hermione asked.

"Not," Harry answered bluntly.

"Harry, this is only going to fester if we don't talk about it," Hermione said.

"Fine with me," Harry said, "I'm fine with burying this issue."

"Harry James Potter, you're being rather rude about this," Hermione said.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Harry asked, "I do not want to talk about what we shouldn't have done."

Harry and Hermione finally reached the portrait that led to their common room. "Password," the portrait said.

"If you won't talk about our situation," Hermione said, "At least talk to me about a password."

"I think the password should be Infinity," Harry said, "And there is no situation."

Hermione sighed and turned to the portrait. "Infinity," she said.

The portrait nodded and opened. Harry and Hermione stepped inside and stood in awe of their common room. It was huge. "Impressive," Hermione said.

"Impressive?" Harry asked, "It's amazing."

Hermione shrugged. "This must be the Head Girl's room," she said, walking to a large door, "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning. Assuming you still want to talk about school."

Harry sighed as he watched Hermione go into her room and shut the door. _"What good would talking about it do?" _he thought.

Harry walked into his room and sat down on the bed, taking a good look at the orb given to him when he was in McGonagall's office. Harry looked the orb over, try to discern it's meaning. Suddenly, the orb glowed in his hand and Harry was suddenly overwhelmed by a red light.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and looked around him only to see the charred remains of what was once Hogwarts. Bodies were strewn about, many with horrified stares and dead eyes. Many of these people were his friends. Harry looked up through the flames and saw the Dark Mark in the sky. He looked out across the wreckage and bodies and saw Voldemort standing atop a pile of rubble and bodies. He had Cho by the throat with one hand and Hermione by the throat with the other. Harry felt himself charge across the wreckage, trying to get to his friends. Suddenly, he saw Jason and Draco block his path. Both of them seem twisted by evil, their eyes glowing with intense hatred.

"What's the matter with you?" Harry demanded, "How could you do this?"

"Harry!" Voldemort shouted.

Harry glared at Voldemort. "We all have a choice to make," Voldemort hissed, "Now you must choose between where your heart lies!"

Voldemort's grip on Cho and Hermione tightened as they gasped for breath. "Where does your heart lie?" Voldemort asked, "Only the right choice can bring me down, Potter!"

All at once, the fires around him roared and consumed him.

* * *

In a flash, Harry awoke from his hallucination. Soaked in sweat and breathing hard, Harry soon noticed he was holding his orb with a white-knuckle grip. He stared at the orb when it's message appeared:

_At the time of the Red Dawn, he who controls the element of Earth must make a choice that will forever set his destiny. For when one love is occupied by two hearts, the right choice may be the choice you don't wish to make. To defeat the dark lord, the chosen one must make the hardest choice ever._

Harry set the orb down and laid back on his bed, letting the prophecy sink in. He didn't know what choice the prophecy was talking about. Finally, he closed his eyes and slipped into sleep.

**

* * *

  
A/N: So that was chapter 15, hope y'all liked it. I'll put up another chapter within a week if I get enough reviews. So, review away!**


	16. The Dueling Club

**Author's Note: Chapter 16...our heroes start preparing for the big showdown.....warning: there is an adult scene in this chapter.....after all, it was rated "M" for a reason....if you're offened by adult content, then skip past it....if not, read, review and enjoy**

* * *

A week had passed and everyone was talking about the new dueling club started by Remus and Mad-Eye. Everyone was in the main courtyard, awaiting the first meeting.

"Hopefully this will go better than Lockehart's attempt at forming the dueling club," Ron joked. Harry chuckled.

Everyone turned to see Remus and Mad-Eye emerge from the castle, making their way to the group. "It seems quite a lot of you have shown interest in further your combat skills," Mad-Eye said, "So Professor Lupin and I have reinstated the dueling club. Each week, we will meet and will train you in combat spells and techniques."

"Now, because so many have signed up," Remus began, "Professor Moody and I will not be able to teach you all ourselves. So, we're assigning assistants. Assisting in defensive spells, Ronald Weasley." Ron stepped out from the crowd and stood with Mad-Eye and Remus.

"Assisting in offensive spells, Harry Potter," Mad-Eye said. Harry stepped out and joined the others.

"And finally," Remus began, "Assisting in hand-to-hand combat, Jason Saint." Jason stepped out and joined with the others.

"What experience do you have, Jason?" Ron asked.

"I studied several forms of martial arts since I was eight," Jason replied, "Why do you think I'm so skilled with a sword?"

"With five instructors," Mad-Eye began, "You'll be sorted into groups of fifteen. Afterwards, your instructors will begin teaching you. The club will meet once a week. Each week, you will briefly go over what you learned the previous week."

The students were divided up and placed with their respective instructors. "Now, instructors," Remus said, "You may begin your lessons." Mad-Eye and Remus drifted off to different areas of the courtyard with their students.

* * *

Ron stood before his fifteen students, feeling very bewildered. "Okay," he began, "I think we should start first by going over basic defensive spells. Umm, there's the Shielding Charm."

"Ron, is everything okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, "I'm just not used to being in charge of a mass of people."

"You're doing fine," Alice said, nudging Ron.

Ron smiled and stepped forward to his group. "Okay, so the Shielding Charm is the basic defensive spell for any wizard," he said, "I'm sure most of you know the spell by now, so we'll skip instructions. However, I will say that the spell is only as strong as the wizard, so keep that in mind."

* * *

Harry stood in front of his students, each one awaiting Harry's instructions. "Okay, so the trick with offensive spells is knowing how to pick and choose your spells in battle," he began, "It's not enough to simply know the spells. You have to be able to recite them and use them correctly in battle." Harry motioned for everyone to raise their wands.

"The first spell we'll review is the stunning spell," Harry said, "I want everyone to raise their wands and repeat after me. Stupefy!" A bolt of energy erupted from Harry's want and traveled across the courtyard.

"Stupefy!" fifteen voices cried out, the same energy shooting from their wands.

* * *

Jason stared at each one of his group. "Spells, hexes, and curses," he said, "These are the basics of any witch or wizard. However, for most witches and wizards, that is not all. Many are acclaimed swordsmen. Most witches and wizards have mastered hand-to-hand combat. Can anyone tell me why?" His students each looked at each other and then back at him. "Because although a blasting spell is effective," Jason began, "If the enemy is too close to you, it's wiser to subdue him physically rather than attempt a spell. I shall demonstrate. Seamus, step forward."

Seamus nodded and stepped forward from the group. "Seamus," Jason began, taking several steps back, "I am ten meters from you. When I start running, I want you to stop me and subdue me with your wand before I subdue you."

Seamus nodded and raised his wand. Jason let out a brief snort and took off running.

"Stupefy!" Seamus shouted. The spell shot from his wand. Jason dove to his left avoiding the curse and rolled back to his feet, not breaking his momentum.

"Immobulus!" Seamus shouted.

Again Jason dodged the curse, closing in on Seamus. Seamus raised his wand to curse Jason again, but Jason quickly closed in on Seamus, driving a knee in to Seamus' stomach. Jason grabbed Seamus by the head and arm, tripping him off his feet. As Seamus hit the ground, Jason placed his knee on Seamus' head and twisted his arm. After keeping Seamus pinned for a moment, Jason let him go and helped him up.

"Just a few more pounds of pressure," Jason explained, "And Seamus' arm would've snapped in two at the elbow. Thus, his wand-wielding hand would've been disabled. I will teach you this technique as well as many others."

* * *

As the day wore on, each group practiced various spells and techniques. Finally the meeting was over and the students dispersed. Jason sat down, out of breath.

"Long day?" Harry asked, prompting a nod from Jason.

Hermione sat down next to Jason, her face flush. "I think you did an excellent job," she said.

"Thanks babe," Jason said, "It's not easy teaching a hand-to-hand combat class."

"Well done today," Remus said, walking up to Harry and the others, "You impressed Professor Moody and myself with your abilities."

"At least we'll stand a fair chance against Voldemort and his Death Eaters," Mad-Eye said.

* * *

Cho had just finished planning her lessons for the next week when Neville walked into her office. He sat down in a nearby chair, a dejected look on his face.

"Something wrong, Neville?" Cho asked.

Neville nodded. "I talked to Luna the other day," he said.

"Well, did you tell her how you felt?" Cho asked.

"I was going to," Neville explained, "I had worked out exactly what I was going to say and gathered the courage to say it."

"So what happened?" Cho asked.

"A chap named Ernie Macmillan," Neville said, "Luna's....boyfriend."

"Neville, I'm so sorry," Cho said.

She reached out to place a hand on his shoulder when she accidentally knocked over the case she had put her lessons into. As the case hit the floor, a small crystal orb rolled out across the floor. It was the orb she'd received from McGonagall's office. Neville snatched it up and handed it to Cho. As Cho held it, began to glow red. Suddenly, she was sucked into a hallucination.

* * *

Cho looked around and could see the ruins of Hogwarts. Bodies littered the fields around the school. Cho looked up and saw the Dark Mark lighting up the night sky.

"Cho!" a voiced behind her called.

Cho spun on her heels and saw Harry. Voldemort had him by the throat, his wand aimed at him. "Do you love this boy?" Voldemort hissed.

"I...I..." Cho stammered.

"If you wish to save him," Voldemort hissed, "Just say the word. But, why save Potter when I can give you...him?"

Voldemort stretched out hand, pointing behind Cho. Cho followed Voldemort's finger and what she saw brought both elation and shock to her soul. Cedric Diggory was standing in front of her.

"Cho," Cedric whispered.

"Cedric," Cho said, almost in a gasp, "Is that you?"

"Yes, my darling," Cedric said, "I came back for you. Now we can be together."

"But, Harry is in danger," Cho said.

"Harry let me die," Cedric said, "He robbed you of your happiness. Shouldn't he be punished?"

Cho slowly turned to Harry and saw him in Voldemort's grasp. "We all have a choice to make," Voldemort hissed, "Now choose where your heart truly lies."

Suddenly, everything burned white.

* * *

Cho woke up on the floor. Neville was hovering above her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"What happened," Cho asked.

"You had a fit," Neville said, "Out of nowhere, you fell over and passed out."

Cho sat up and looked at the orb in her hand and watched as its message appeared.

_"At the time of the Red Dawn, she who has the spirit of the raven will use her passion to aid in the dark lord's downfall. But her passion is split in two and only one can survive. When one is torn, sometimes it is best to take to the skies to know the truth."_

Cho's eyes locked on the orb, she didn't even see Harry enter. "Cho?" Harry asked.

"Cedric," Cho whispered.

Harry took a step backward. Hearing her whisper that name stung him. "Cho?" he asked again.

Cho snapped her head up, finally registering that Harry was there. "Harry," she said, getting to her feet, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear you whisper Cedric's name," Harry replied, fairly coldly. Cho's eyes darted around the room, her mind frantically searching for something to say.

"Umm," Neville said, "I should go." Neville got up and sheepishly walked out.

"Been thinking about Cedric lately?" Harry asked.

"Umm," Cho began, "I guess I have." Harry was silent, but Cho could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Tell me something," Harry said, "Do you still love him?" Cho didn't answer, but her silence and her eyes was answer enough for Harry.

"I see, then," Harry said, "I suppose I'll see you in class then...professor."

Harry turned and walked out of the room. Cho made no attempt to stop him or follow him. She knew this would probably happen, but she never believed it would hurt as much as it did. Cho closed the door to her office, sat down in her chair, and cried.

* * *

Draco was practicing the spells he had reviewed in the dueling club when he heard his father's voice again. _"Draaaacoooo,"_ his father's voice echoed.

Draco gritted his teeth. _"Get...out...of...my...head,"_ he thought.

_"You don't really want that,"_ Lucious replied, _"As much as you resist me, you can't deny one simple fact: You are my son."_

_"I am not your son,"_ Draco thought, _"I will not be a Death Eater. That life is not my life."_

_"But it is,"_ Luscious hissed, _"And you will be. Because it is your destiny to join us and destroy Potter and all those who follow him."_

"I WON'T!" Draco shouted.

"Draco?" a voice behind him asked. Draco spun around and saw Ginny standing in front of him, looking confused.

"Ginny," Draco said, "Been there long?"

"Long enough to wonder if you've gone mad," Ginny replied, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Draco said, "Right as rain."

"You're lying," Ginny said.

Draco sighed and sat down. "I don't know how," he began, "But my father can speak to me through his thoughts."

Ginny sat down beside him. "What does he want from you?" she asked.

"The only thing he ever wants," Draco replied, "He wants me to join him and Voldemort and turn my back on all of you."

"That madman just won't quit," Ginny said, her voice resonating with anger and despair.

Draco put an arm around Ginny and pulled her close to him. "I'll never join him," he said, "He corrupted me once. He won't do it twice."

* * *

Alice had been searching the halls for Ron, but couldn't find him after the Dueling Club had dismissed itself. She turned a corner and saw a black dog sitting near a bench.

"Sirius?" Alice asked, "Is that you?"

The dog immediately transformed into Sirius. "Everything alright, Alice?" he asked.

"Yes, everything is fine," Alice replied, "I was just looking for Ron. Do you know where he is?"

"As a matter of fact," Sirius replied, "I do. I saw Ron go into the Room of Requirement earlier. He had something with him. Looked like a bow."

"Thanks, Sirius," Alice said, turning to make her way to the Room of Requirement.

She finally got to the room as the door appeared. She walked inside to see Ron standing in the center. His red hair had turned to flames. He was holding the Bow of Flame and was firing at several practice dummies that were moving around the room.

"Ron?" Alice asked, "I've been looking for you for ages."

Ron instinctively spun around, bow raised, and fired a arrow of fire at Alice. Alice couldn't react in time and put her hands up as the arrow hit its mark. She watched as the fire sunk into her very skin, traveled up her arms, through her chest, and passed out her back and into the wall behind her. Ron, realizing what he'd done, sprinted to her side.

"Alice," Ron said, his voice echoing with an ominous tone, "Es vos vulnero? Ego sententia vos erant unus of expertus pingo. Ego sum sic bardus. Commodo indulgeo mihi."

"Ron," Alice began, "I don't understand Latin."

Ron stared blankly at her for a moment, then nodded. In an instant, the fire on Ron's head transformed back into his red hair. "I'm so sorry, Alice," he said, "I got caught up in training and though you were another of the test dummies."

"It's okay, Ron," Alice said, "My absorbing abilities are as strong as ever. The fire went right through me."

Ron put his arm around Alice, who wrapped her arms around his waist. As they looked into each other's eyes, they both sent the same thought to each other. It was time. Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw a bed appear.

_**xXx....Adult Content Warning....xXx**_

Without hesitating, their lips pressed together as they each clumsily removed their clothing.

"How do you want me?" Alice asked, unzipping her skirt.

"I...I...," Ron stammered, ceasing his actions, "I don't know. I've never done this."

"Neither, have I," Alice said, "You do...want to...right?"

"Of course I do," Ron said. Alice started to say something, but Ron grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him as he buried his face in her neck.

Alice let out a long moan as she unbuttoned her shirt and flung it behind her. Alice pulled away from Ron and sat down on the bed. She unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. By now, Ron had removed his shirt and was fumbling with the zipper on his pants. His head was down and he was trying not to look at Alice, hoping his anxiousness would subside.

"I'm sorry," Ron stammered, "I'm just nervous."

"Ron, look at me," Alice said.

Ron slowly brought his head up and laid eyes on Alice, her naked body shimmering in the soft light of the torches lighting up the room. Alice motioned for him to come closer. Ron swallowed hard and inched closer to Alice. Alice reached out and grabbed the waistline of Ron's pants and pulled him close to her. She finished unzipping Ron's pants and let them drop to the floor.

Alice grabbed her wand, aimed it at herself, and muttered, "Gravida Tutela."

A faded green flash spat from her wand and sank into Alice just below her waistline. She then set her wand down a slid her panties off. She laid back on the bed as Ron placed his hands on her hips. Alice wrapped her legs around Ron's waist as Ron pushed himself inside her. Alice winced at the sudden pain, biting her bottom lip.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

Alice nodded. "Go slow," she whispered.

Ron slowly moved his hips back and forth, his hands now exploring every inch of her exposed skin. The pain soon melted away and was replaced with wave after wave of pleasure. A soft moan escaped her lips as Ron increased his pace slightly. Alice reached up and pulled Ron closer to her and kissed him passionately, her moans muffled by the kiss they were sharing. Ron buried his face in Alice's breasts as he thrusted himself into her over and over. Suddenly, flames appeared on Ron's arms and spread to the rest of his body, not engulfing him but rather becoming part of him. The flames lashed at Alice, but were only absorbed into her a re-directed back at Ron.

"Ron," Alice whispered, "I need...I need to hear..."

"I love you," Ron said, cutting her off.

"That's it," Alice moaned, "I love you too."

Ron felt his climax approaching and instinctive began thrusting faster. Alice bucked her hips against his, her own climax fast approaching.

"Alice," Ron stammered, trying to hold back, "Alice, I can't...hold...out..."

"Let it go," Alice said, "Don't hold back. Let it go."

Suddenly, the flames surrounding them both burned blue as they both released loud cries. An electric sensation traveled through them both as they reached their climaxes simultaneously. Ron shivered as he released himself inside her. Out of energy, Ron pulled out of Alice and collapsed beside her on the bed.

**_xXx....End Of Adult Content....xXx_**

Alice curled up next to Ron and placed a hand on his chest.

"That...was...exhilarating," Alice said, out of breath.

"Did I...do okay?" Ron asked.

Alice lifted her head and looked at Ron, her eyes still burning with desire. "I can barely breathe," she said, "I doubt I can walk right now, and I'm holding onto you like I never want you to leave. What do you think?"

"So, is that a yes?" Ron asked.

Alice kissed Ron, the fires of passion still on her lips. "That's a yes," she said, laying her head back down.

Ron smiled and held onto his girlfriend when a crazy idea popped into his head. "Do you love me?" he asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" Alice asked, "Of course I do."

"Then let's get married," Ron said, "Tonight."

Alice sat up and stared at him. "You're serious?" she asked, "But what about our wedding? We planned everything out."

"We can still have the wedding," Ron said, sitting up, "Alice, I love you. More than I've loved anyone. And right now, the only thing I want is to hear someone pronounce us husband and wife. Just hearing it in my head creates feelings so strong they can't be denied. I love these feelings so much that I would go through a thousand weddings with you just to hear those words said again and again. I want us to be husband and wife tonight and damn what anyone else thinks."

Alice stared at Ron for a moment and saw his undying love for her shining in his eyes. Smiled and took his hand. "Okay," she said, "Let's do it. Let's get married."

Ron and Alice quickly got dressed and sneak out of the Room of Requirement. They crept down the halls sneak off of school grounds. They ran as fast as they could, laughing and smiling, making their way to Hogsmeade. Hopefully, they could find someone there who would help them.

**A/N: So that's Chapter 16....Chapter 17 will be up when I get a chance.**


	17. Quidditch Tryouts

**Author's Note: Wow, I'm really belting out these chapters now, aren't I? Anyways, here's Chapter 17, hope you like it...Read Review, and Enjoy!!**

* * *

  
Harry was sitting at the table, picking at his breakfast. Neville was sitting beside him, doing the same. Jason and Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat down across from them. Harry and Hermione did their best not to look at each other, given the tension between them. However, Hermione couldn't help but notice the distance in Harry's eyes. She nudged Jason, who looked up from his breakfast to see Harry and Neville.

"Harry?" Jason asked, "Everything alright?"

Harry looked up from his breakfast to look at Jason, trying to avoid locking eyes with Hermione. "Would you believe me if I said everything was fine?" he asked.

Jason, stoned-faced, shook his head. Harry let out a long sigh. "It's Cho," he said, "I went to her office yesterday and, well to make a long story short, she still loves Cedric. Moreso than me."

"Did she say this to you?" Jason asked.

"She didn't have to," Harry said, "I could see it in her eyes."

"Harry, I think you're reading too much into it," Hermione said, "Maybe she still does love Cedric, but you have to think, she chose to be with you,"

"And I suppose by that logic, Cho would never get bored and have a change of heart," Harry said sarcastically.

"Harry, that's a little hurtful," Jason said, "Hermione has a point. If Cho never actually said it, then her response is open to interpretation. Go talk to her."

Harry shook his head. "Quidditch tryouts are today," he said, "I need to have my head clear."

"What about you, Neville?" Hermione asked, "You look sadder than Harry."

"I blew my chance," Neville said, "I was too late telling Luna how I felt about her."

"Neville, do you want my advice on that?" Jason asked. Neville nodded. "If someone means that much to you," Jason said, taking Hermione's hand in his, "It is never too late to tell them so."

"But I don't know how to now," Neville said, "She's with Ernie Macmillan."

Jason thought long and hard for a moment, then nodded. "Neville, it's times likes these, a specific song lyric can sum up much," he said, "I'll get by...with a little help...from my friends."

Neville cocked his head questioningly. "I'm not sure I follow," he said.

"Neville, do you love Luna?" Jason asked.

"Of course I do," Nevile replied.

"Do you wanna be with her?" Jason asked.

"More than anything," Neville said.

"That's all I need to hear," Jason said, "I'll help you. I'll see what I can do about herding you and Luna together so you can tell her."

"Thanks," Neville said.

"Has anyone seen Ron?" Harry asked suddenly, "He's usually the first to breakfast."

Jason looked over at the Hufflepuff table and turned back, concerned. "Alice isn't here, either," he said.

As they scanned the entire Great Hall, Neville caught sight of Ron and Alice walking through the doors. Neville nudged Harry, who turned his head to see Ron. Hermione and Jason turned their heads to see Ron and Alice. Ron had his arm around Alice's shoulder. Alice was resting her head on Ron's shoulder. The two stopped in the doorway and held each other for a long embrace. They soon parted and went to their separate tables. Ron sat down and looked up at his friends.

"Morning, mates," Ron said, getting himself a plate of food.

"You're in quite the good mood," Harry said, "Sleep well?"

"As well as can be," Ron said, "Didn't really get to sleep till late."

"Why's that?" Hermione asked.

Ron glanced at Jason and hesitated. "Umm," he began, "Lost track of time in the Room of Requirement. Was practicing my fire skills."

"Now why don't you tell us the truth," Jason said, looking very unhappy.

"You're implying I'm lying?" Ron asked.

"I'm telling you you're lying," Jason said, "We watched you walk into the Great Hall with my sister, who hadn't been heard from either until just now. Now, either you tell me the truth, or I have my sister tell me."

Ron said nothing, obviously weighing his options. Jason, however, had grown impatient and jumped up from the table.

"Jason, wait," Ron said, getting and grabbing at Jason's robe.

Jason opened his palm and telekinetically shoved Ron back into a sitting position. "Sit down," Jason hissed as he walked over to the Hufflepuff table.

Jason sat down next to Alice and started talking to her. Ron turned to Harry, Hermione, and Neville. His face had turned pale and he looked scared to death.

"He's gonna murder me," Ron said.

"Ron, what did you do?" Harry asked.

Suddenly, Jason jumped from his seat, catching Harry's, Hermione's, and Neville's attention. Jason slowly turned to glare at Ron. He slowly walked over to Ron, his eyes burning a hole through Ron. Jason held out his hand and telekinetically drew Ron from his seat to a standing position facing him. Jason looked Ron dead in the eyes, his face contorted into a look of intense hatred. Suddenly, Jason's snarl switched to an ear-to-ear grin. Jason chuckled as he grabbed Ron and pulled him into a big hug.

"You redheaded knucklehead," Jason said, "Why couldn't you just tell us?"

"Tell us what?" Hermione asked.

"Ron and Alice left Hogwarts last night," Jason said, "They went to Hogsmeade and tied the knot."

"WHAT?!" Harry and Harry exclaimed, getting Ginny and Draco's attention from the Slytherin table.

"Keep it down, guys," Ron said, "Alice and I didn't want people to know just yet."

"Ron, what would possess you elope in the middle of the night?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Ron began, "We were in the Room of Requirement together..."

"Together?" Harry asked questioningly, "Together how?"

"Together," Ron said, "That's all you need to know. And we both decided that what we wanted most was to be married. I mean, with the war coming, we didn't know when we'd have another chance to be married."

"But, I thought Alice wanted a big wedding," Hermione said.

"My sister wants whatever her heart tells her she wants," Jason said, "Obviously this is what she wanted."

"Well, Ron, congratulations," Harry said.

"Thanks, mate," Ron said, "Hurry up and finish breakfast. Quidditch tryouts are today."

* * *

After breakfast, everyone gathered on the quidditch pitch. "Before we start," Ron said, "I want everyone to know that if you were on the team last year, that doesn't guarantee you a spot this year."

"What about Harry?" Seamus asked, "He's been seeker since first year. You're saying his spot isn't guaranteed?"

"I don't play favorites," Ron said, "So, even Harry has to try out for the position again."

"Like anyone's a better flyer than Harry," Dean said.

"Sounds like a challenge," Jason said with a smirk, "What do you say, Harry?"

Harry was stunned. Nobody had ever challenged his authority before. "I accept," he said. Harry and Jason stood face to face, both grinning. Harry welcomed a challenge.

"Alright, here's the task," Ron said, pulling the golden snitch from the case, "First one to catch the snitch gets the position of seeker."

Ron tossed to snitch up into the air and it began frantically flying about. Harry and Jason mounted their brooms and flew off after the snitch. Everyone stood on the sidelines, watching Harry and Jason's aerial battle. Harry suddenly veered sharply to the right, his eyes fixed on catching the snitch. Jason countered with a sharp bank to the left, grabbing the front of his broom and hopping to his skysurfing position. Both Harry and Jason circled around, closing in on the snitch, getting higher and higher as they got closer. Harry reached out for the snitch, but lost his balance and slipped off his broom. Everyone gasped as Harry plummeted towards the ground. Jason dove off his broom and grabbed Harry by the waist, pulling him close. At the last moment, Jason turned in mid-air, his back slamming into the ground, driving the wind out of him.

"You alright, Harry?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

Harry then noticed the snitch in Jason's hand. "You caught the snitch?" Harry asked.

"As I was jumping off the broom, I made a wild grab," Jason said.

"I guess you're the new seeker," Harry said.

Jason shook his head and put the snitch in Harry's hand. "I didn't really wanna be seeker," he said, "I just wanted to give you a challenge."

Everyone rushed out onto the pitch as Jason and Harry stood up. "Are you both okay?" Hermione asked, throwing her arms around Jason's neck.

"We're fine," Jason said, "Right, Harry?"

Harry nodded his head, holding out the snitch. "Nice grab, Harry," Ron said, "Guess that's why you been seeker all these years. Jason, as the runner-up and for the awesome display you put on, I'm offering you a position as a chaser."

"I'd be honored," Jason said, shaking Ron's hand.

"Alright, mates," Ron said, "Let's see if you can top that."

A brief chuckle rippled through everyone. As the afternoon wore on to the evening, everyone gathered on the pitch. Ron, being captain, had named himself keeper. Harry had retained his position of seeker, though the truth of what happened would be kept secret between him and Jason. Dean and Seamus had made the positions of beaters. Jason, thanks to his broom skills, had made chaser along with Ginny and Parvati.

"Okay," Ron said, "Meet here tomorrow afternoon for first practice." Everyone nodded and began dispersing.

* * *

Harry was walking through the halls towards his room when he saw Cho waiting by the portrait to his common room. "Can I help you?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," Cho replied.

"I'm not in a talking mood," Harry said, turning to the portrait, "Infinity." The portrait opened and Harry stepped inside, followed by Cho.

"Harry, I wanted to apologize for the other day," Cho said.

"Are you sorry because you love Cedric more than me?" Harry asked, "Or are you sorry because you got caught in your lies?"

"Harry, how could you say something like that?" Cho asked.

"Is it not the truth?" Harry asked, "Are you not still in love with Cedric?"

Cho was silent, which irritated Harry. "You see?" Harry asked, "It's been him the whole time. I was a fool to think you actually cared for me."

"Harry," Cho began, "Harry, I do--"

"I think it's time you left, Cho," Harry said walking into his bedroom and locking the door behind him.

Cho collapsed into a chair and burst into tears. She knew she screwed up. "What am I going to do?" she said to herself.

Suddenly, the door to the common room opened and Hermione walked in. "Cho?" she asked, "Is everything alright?"

Cho shook her head through her sobs. "It's Harry," she said, "He's so angry."

"He's just upset," Hermione said, "There are many things on his mind right now. He'll come to his senses. I know he will."

"What makes you think so?" Cho asked.

"Because he loves you," Hermione answered, "He may be mad right now, but deep down he still loves you. Just give it time."

Cho nodded, stood up, and walked out. When the door closed behind Cho, Hermione turned around and walked to the door to Harry's room and banged on it. The door opened and Harry stuck his head out.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" Hermione asked, "You've been acting like a real prick lately."

"If you're looking to pick a fight," Harry began, "Then please do it some other time. I'm not in the mood right now."

"Don't you think you've been an asshole to Cho long enough?" Hermione asked, "For Merlin's sake, even I can see she feels bad."

"She feels bad because she got caught in her lies," Harry said.

"You're being way too critical," Hermione said.

"Am I?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you are," Hermione said, "You're mad at Cho because she has feelings for Cedric, but what you don't understand is that you're being hypocritical."

"How am I being hypocritical?" Harry asked.

"You're mad at Cho cause she has feelings for Cedric, yet you have feelings for me!" Hermione blurted out.

Harry fell silent, his stern facial expression unchanging. "You still haven't let that go, have you?" he asked, "Hermione, I don't know how clear I can be. It shouldn't have happened. Get over it."

"Get over it?" Hermione asked, "Who kissed who, Harry? At least be man enough to accept that you did that."

"Man enough?" Harry asked, "You think I'm not man enough?"

"You've dodged the subject way too many times," Hermione said, "So yeah, I don't think you're man enough."

Harry's face twisted in a look of bewilderment. The two stood there for a moment in silence. Suddenly, Harry grabbed Hermione by the waist and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione jumped a bit, then began to relax. She flung her arms around Harry's neck and leaned into his kiss.

_"What am I doing?"_ Hermione thought,_ "I shouldn't be doing this. But, I can't help myself."_

Harry sneak a hand up Hermione's t-shirt and began running his fingers up and down her back. Hermione softly moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. Suddenly, an image of Jason flashed through Hermione's mind. At the same time, an image of an enraged Jason flashed through Harry's mind. Startled, Harry and Hermione quickly separated. Neither would look the other in the eye.

"Harry, we really need to stop doing this," Hermione said.

"I agree with you," Harry said, "I apologize."

Hermione turned and walked away as Harry walked into his room.

* * *

In the courtyard, Draco was sitting beneath a tree, enjoying the cool breeze. He began to think about his father. "I wish I could tell someone," Draco said to himself.

Suddenly he felt his bookbag buzz. He reached in and pulled out his orb. It was glowing and soon had him hyptonized. In an instant, Draco's conciousness was sucked into the orb, plunging Draco into a vision.

* * *

Draco was wandering through a field. A warm breeze surrounded him and the sun shone down on him. He was walking down a dirt path. Suddenly, the path forked. To the left, Draco saw Lucious Malfoy and Voldemort standing, beckoning him. To the right, Draco saw Narcissa Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, calling to him.

"Draco," Voldemort hissed, "Come to us. Fulfill your destiny."

"Don't listen to him, Draco," Narcissa said, "Come back to us. You are not like them."

"Don't listen to your mother, Draco," Lucious said, "She does not know what's best for you. I have been looking out for your best interests since you were born. You can trust me." Draco lowered his head. His father had a point.

"Draco," Ginny called out, "Please don't leave me. I love you."

"Either way, Draco," Voldemort hissed, "You must make your choice."

Draco looked both ways, trying to make his choice. Suddenly, all four of them began talking at once, the sounds of their voices running together. Draco's head began to throb as the sound of the voices.

"Stop it," Draco said, the pain almost crippling him, "Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT!!!"

Suddenly, everything burned white.

* * *

Draco woke up still sitting underneath the tree. Draco saw the orb in his hand as the message appeared.

_"At the time of the Red Dawn, he who posseses the spirit of the serpent shall find himself at the crossroads of good and evil. His heart capable of both, he must choose which side of the battle he stands on. For only a double betrayal will bring an end to the serpent's internal struggle."_

The message faded and the orb's light faded away. Draco rested his head on the tree as stared up at the sky. "For the first time in my life," he said, "I'm completely, utterly, lost."

**

* * *

  
A/N: So that was chapter 17...the plot begins to thicken...Chapter 18 will be up when i finish writing another chapter...**


	18. Caught In The Act

**Author's Note: So here's Chapter 18. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Admittedly, this chapter is kind of a filler chapter, but it does help to set up for future problems. Read, Review, & Enjoy!!**

* * *

Jason was sitting at the breakfast table in the Great Hall, writing in a journal. Neville walked in and sat down next to Jason.

"You're up early," Neville said.

"Couldn't sleep anymore," Jason said, not looking up from his journal.

"What have you got there?" Neville asked, looking over Jason's shoulder. Jason quickly closed the journal and tucked it into his robe.

"My journal," Jason replied, "It's where I write my thoughts, songs, whatever I feel like writing."

Neville sat down next Jason and kept glancing over to the entrance to the Great Hall. "Waiting for Luna?" Jason asked.

"I can't stop thinking about her," Neville replied, "And since she'll never be mine, this is the only way I'll get to see her."

"Never say never, Neville," Jason said, "Remember, you got me on your side and I made a promise to do what I could to help you out."

Neville sighed as he watched Luna walk into the Great Hall, holding hands with Ernie. "Ernie Macmillan is a much better looking chap than me," he said, "It'd take a bloody miracle to get her to choose me over him."

"Call me crazy," Jason said, "But I doubt someone like Luna is swayed by appearances."

Neville quickly turned to Jason, looking a bit upset. "What do you mean 'someone like Luna'?" he asked.

"Neville, I'm gonna say this cause I feel we're friends," Jason began, "To put it gently, Luna's cheese isn't completely on her cracker."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Neville asked.

"Luna…isn't all there," Jason replied, "I mean there is a reason why her nickname is Loony Lovegood."

"I don't like you saying those things about her," Neville said, getting more upset.

"Let me finish," Jason said, trying to calm Neville down, "Because she's not entirely there, she doesn't strike me as being the superficial type. Luna looks for what's inside, not out. Neville, I'm willing to wager just about anything that you care for Luna far more than Ernie does and you have that on your side. All you need is a way to express it to her."

"And I suppose you can do that?" Neville asked.

Jason nodded. "You have my word that I'll do everything in my power," he said.

"Thanks, Jason," Neville said.

"No problem," Jason replied, "What are friends for?"

Hermione soon wandered into the Great Hall and saw Jason. Jason spotted her and stood up. As he walked to greet her, his journal unknowingly fell out of his robe. Neville leaned over to pick it up and read the pages that were revealed to him.

"Hmm," Neville began, "I could have turned a different corner. I could have gone another place. But then I'd never have a chance to see your sweet face. Hmm, that could probably be changed."

Jason walked to Hermione and embraced her. "Morning," he said, "Sleep well?"

"Not really," Hermione said, resting her head on his chest, "I've gotten so used to sleeping next to you."

"Well, then maybe you should have me over sometime," Jason said with a devilish grin.

Hermione smirked and pushed Jason a bit. "Then I'd never get to sleep," she replied.

Jason laughed a bit and put his arm around Hermione, walking with her back to the table. As they reached their seats, Jason saw Neville reading through a book. Jason quickly reached into his robe and felt nothing. Slightly panicked, Jason walked up to Neville and snatched the book from his hands.

"What are you doing with this?" Jason asked sharply.

"It fell out of your robe," Neville replied, "I was picking it up and happened to see what was written on the open pages."

"Nobody sees this," Jason remarked, "Ever."

"Sorry, Jason," Neville replied, seeing the anger in Jason's eyes.

"This is personal stuff, Neville," Jason said, "I don't like when people go through my personal stuff without my permission."

"Jason, Neville apologized for it," Hermione said, sensing Jason's anger building, _"Why's he getting so angry over something like this?"_

Jason stuffed the book in his robe, glaring at Neville. "I will not risk everything I worked for, Neville," he said, "Not because your curiosity got the better of you."

Jason turned and started walking to the entrance to the Great Hall when Harry and Ron walked in. "Morning, Jason," Harry said.

Jason said nothing as he brushed past them. Ron quickly grabbed Jason by the arm. "Aren't you going to have breakfast?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry," Jason replied.

"But Jason," Ron began, "Breakfast is the most important meal of--"

Jason cut Ron off and telekinetically shoved him backwards, sending him crashing into Harry. "I told you," Jason began, his eyes turning black, "I'm...not...hungry."

Jason spun on his heels and walked out of the Great Hall, pushing past Alice, Draco, and Ginny as he went. Alice helped Ron to his feet.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure," Ron replied, "He just stormed out of here."

"It's my fault," Neville said, "Jason dropped his journal and I picked it up and read what was written. Looked like some song lyrics."

"His journal?" Alice asked, "He's writing in it again?"

"Alice, what's the importance of his journal?" Hermione asked, "Why does he guard it?"

"It's a long story," Alice replied, "Maybe later I'll tell you. Right now I have to find Jason." Alice kissed Ron on the cheek and ran off after Jason.

* * *

Jason stormed through the hallways, his anger rising. _"What's happening to me?"_ he thought, _"My anger is rising beyond my control."_ Jason's vision began to blur. "I gotta let off some of this pressure," he said.

Jason stumbled through the halls and out to the quidditch pitch. Jason dropped to his knees, the rising anger sending shockwaves of pain through his body. Jason felt his body tightening up as he tried to suppress his rage. All around him, the quidditch pitch began to shake.

"No," Jason whispered, his body beginning to change from the building rage.

Jason closed his eyes as the voice of his dark side echoed once more. _"This is my body,"_ the voice hissed, _"I'm taking control of it."_

"No," Jason said, "I won't let you."

_"You can't stop me,"_ the voice hissed, _"I have grown too powerful. It's time I rise and show the world my power."_

"No," Jason growled.

_"And I'll start with this school and everyone in it,"_ the voice hissed, _"Including that betrayer Potter and that whore Granger."_

"NO!!" Jason shouted.

Jason balled up his fists and released a telekinetic shockwave, cracking the wooden stands of the pitch and shifting the soil. Jason leaned forward and vomited. He lifted his head and saw Alice walking onto the scene.

"This looks familiar," Alice said, "Jason, this has to stop."

"It's not like I don't already know that," Jason said, rolling to his back, "This is going to kill me."

"You have to find a way to suppress this," Alice said.

"There is," Jason replied, "You have to shut me down."

"No way," Alice said, "I won't do that."

"Alice, I blew up at Neville because he read my journal," Jason said, "It snowballed from there and now look at what I did to the pitch. I'm a danger to all around me. You have to shut me down."

"We can't solve this problem by taking away your ability to walk," Alice said, "There has to be another way."

"There is no other way," Jason said, "Now do it. Please."

Alice lowered her head and pulled out her wand, aiming it at Jason. Jason nodded and closed his eyes. Alice took a deep breath and uttered, "Petrificus Totalus." Jason's eyes snapped open in shock as his body seized up.

"Sorry, Jason," Alice said, "But I refuse to let you go back to the way you were. Wingardium Leviosa." Jason's body lifted off the ground as Alice led it back to the grounds of Hogwarts.

* * *

On the other side of Hogwarts, Cho was preparing for classes when Neville walked in, looking upset. "Something bothering you, Neville?" Cho asked.

"I think I may have upset Jason this morning," Neville responded, "He dropped his journal and I picked it up. When I did, I saw what looked to be lyrics written on the open page. Jason saw me and got angry."

"I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding," Cho said, "Let Jason calm down and then go talk to him."

Neville nodded and set his bag down. "You and Harry made up yet?" Neville asked.

Cho shook her head. "I don't really run into him anymore and he never comes around," she said.

"He'll come to his senses in time," Neville said, "Don't worry about it."

Cho sighed. "Each day that passes, I lose hope that Harry will ever come back," she said, "I can't believe I made such a mistake." Cho cupped her face in her hands, fighting back tears.

"If you'd like," Neville said, "I can teach the class in your stead. In case you need some time to yourself."

Cho shook her head and composed herself. "There'll be plenty of time for that next year," she said.

"Pardon me?" Neville asked.

"I wasn't supposed to say anything yet," Cho began, "But I spoke to Professor McGonagall not too long ago and she told me you were assigned to be my assistant as part of your electives because you're to be groomed to be Herbology professor after you graduate. If you want the job, that is."

"That's great," Neville said, "I can't believe McGonagall has that much confidence in me."

"Is it so hard to believe?" Cho asked, "I mean you are top of your class in the field of Herbology. You show great promise in that career and on top of that, you show patience enough to share your knowledge with others as a professor."

Cho stood up and collected her lesson plans. "Time to start class," she said." Neville nodded and the two of them walked from Cho's office into the greenhouse.

* * *

Harry was leaving his classroom when Hermione and Ron caught up with him. "Any word on Jason?" Harry asked.

"Alice has him in the Room of Requirement," Ron said, "Says we're not to try and see him yet."

"He still angry?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged. "Alice wouldn't tell me anything else," he said, "Said she'd let us know when everything was okay."

"If he's not okay by the next Dueling Club meeting, we'll have to accommodate his students in our lessons," Harry said.

"Don't sound so cold about it," Hermione said, "You sound like you're more worried about the Dueling Club than your friend."

"Well, my class is this way," Ron said, taking a sharp turn down a hall, "See you guys later."

Harry and Hermione continued walking. "Who are you to tell me what to be worried about?" Harry said sharply.

"Jason's our friend and you act like he's a burden," Hermione said.

"The way he's been acting lately," Harry said, "He is becoming a burden."

Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm, spun him to face her, and slapped him across the face. "You're the one who's being a burden," she said angrily, "Our friend is suffering from something Voldemort did to him and it's taken its toll on all of us. But through and through, he is our dear friend. You, however, have all but turned your back on him. How dare you?"

"Jason's becoming dangerous," Harry said, rubbing his face, "With each day that passes, our friend becomes more and more capable of killing us all. Mine is the burden of being Harry Potter. Being Voldemort's number one target and because of that, I have to look out for the safety of everyone and if that means treating a friend like a threat, then so be it."

"You are a bastard, Harry," Hermione said.

"And you are too naive to see that your boyfriend is a danger to himself and everyone around and should be kept in that room until this mess with Voldemort is done," Harry said, "If you don't like my opinion, that's too bad."

Hermione swung to slap Harry again, but Harry put his arm up and blocked Hermione's strike, trapping her arm.

"Let me go," Hermione said.

"Not until you calm down and stop trying to hit me," Harry said.

Hermione swung her other arm, but Harry trapped that one, too. Hermione struggled to get free and in a lapse of judgment, pressed her lips against Harry's. Harry released Hermione's arm and wrapped his own arms around her waist, drawing her closer. Hermione reached her hands underneath Harry's shirt and scratched his back. Harry grunted and rested his hands on Hermione's ass, giving it a squeeze.

Hermione's head was spinning, swarming with a million thoughts at once. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she didn't care. She was feeling guilty because her boyfriend, her fiancée, was slowly unraveling mentally and here she was snogging Harry. But at the moment, her biggest thought was finding an empty room and giving in to her sexual frustration. She stepped backwards against the wall, pulling Harry with her. She ran her hands through Harry's hair, rustling it.

Harry knew, deep in his heart, that what they were doing was wrong. She was with Jason and though he didn't want to openly admit it yet, he still did love Cho. But he couldn't deny his feelings for the girl who had been closest to him for seven years. Lately, those feelings had become a physical desire that was brought on by the kiss they shouldn't have shared. Harry knew there would be hell to pay later, but none of that mattered now. In front of him was a beautiful woman who was ready to satisfy his carnal thirst. All they needed was an empty room.

* * *

Ron was almost to his class when he realized that Harry still had his quill. He turned around and walked in Harry and Hermione's direction, hoping that he would be able to catch up with them. He hadn't gotten very far when Alice caught up with him.

"Hey, sweetie," Alice said, kissing Ron on the cheek.

"How's Jason?" Ron asked, putting an arm around Alice.

"He's unconscious at the moment," Jason said, "There's a few things I need to tell you all. Help me round everyone up."

Ron nodded and they continued walking. As they turned a corner, they ran into Draco and Ginny. "Hey do you guys have a minute?" Alice asked.

Draco and Ginny looked at each other, then both nodded. "What's up?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I need to talk to everyone," Alice said, "It's about Jason."

"Is he alright?" Draco asked.

"Yes and no," Alice replied, "It's complicated."

"Alice," Ron began, "Take Draco and Ginny and go get Cho. I'll find Harry and Hermione. They shouldn't be far."

"Okay," Alice said, kissing Ron on the cheek.

Draco, Ginny, and Alice turned and walked towards Cho's office as Ron continued on. As Ron continued walking, he thought he heard Harry and Hermione arguing.

"Bloody hell," Ron said to himself, "They arguing worse than me and 'Mione ever did."

Ron turned the corner and what he saw made his jaw dropped. Harry and Hermione were snogging. Ron turned around, hoping that he was seeing things.

_"That wasn't them,"_ he thought to himself, _"That was just two people snogging. I'm seeing things."_

Ron turned around and saw that it really was Harry and Hermione. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron said aloud.

Harry and Hermione both turned their heads to see Ron, his face relaying both confusion and anger. Harry and Hermione turned white as a ghost, their biggest fear being realized. They had been caught.

* * *

**A/N: Shocking, huh? And the ride only gets bumpier from here. Chapter 19 up soon.**


	19. A Beast Unleashed

**Author's note: I am sooooo sorry that it's taken me this long to update. For those that may not know, I'm getting set to graduate college, and these last few months, I've pretty much focused completely on making sure i pass my classes and can graduate. Now that the classes are done and all that's left is the graduation ceremony itself, i can start trying to crank out more chapters. So, without further adieu, here's chapter 19. I personally like it because it finally brings one the underlying problems to the surface. So, Read, Review, & Enjoy!!**

* * *

Ron stood before his two friends, never feeling more disgusted in his life. He had always viewed his best friends as being the most honorable and noble people he'd ever met. Now, to see these two being unfaithful to their respective significant others in such a manner, Ron himself felt betrayed.

"Ron," Harry said, "We can explain."

"Explain what?" Ron asked angrily, "Explain why you're cheating on Cho and Jason? And how long have you two been doing this?"

"It's not what you think," Hermione said.

"Don't hand me that bullshit," Ron barked, "You know, I use to think you two were honorable people. Now I see you're no better than the bastards working for Voldemort."

"That's unfair to say, Ron," Hermione said, "What Harry and I have done is detestable, but don't you dare compare us to Death Eaters."

"What shall I compare you to, then?" Ron asked, "A couple of snakes in the grass?"

"Piss off, Ron!" Harry barked, "We don't have to stand here and get lectured by you."

"Alice wants to talk to all of us," Ron said, "So make yourselves decent and follow me."

Ron pushed past Harry and Hermione and walked down the hall. Harry and Hermione followed, trying hard not to look at each other.

* * *

Alice, Cho, Draco, and Ginny were standing in the hallway. The door to the Room of Requirement had appeared and the four of them were waiting for Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"What's taking them so long?" Alice asked.

"Alice, what is this all about?" Cho asked.

"I wanna wait until you're all here," Alice replied. Alice turned her head just in time to see Ron walk around the corner, followed by Harry and Hermione.

"Sorry we took so long," Ron said, "You won't believe what I saw..."

"Whatever it is, Ron," Alice said, cutting Ron off, "I'm afraid it'll have to wait. Jason may not have much time."

Alice opened the door to the room of requirement and they all walked inside. Inside, Jason was seen sitting in a chair, tied up and half-conscious.

"What happened to him?" Draco asked.

"After he left the Great Hall," Alice began, "I found him on the Quidditch pitch. He'd made a bit of a mess of it. I brought him here to see if I could calm him down. That's when things got weird."

Alice leaned against the wall as she recounted her incident with Jason.

* * *

Alice summoned the door to the Room of Requirement and led Jason's frozen body inside. As soon as Alice closed the door, she lifted the curse on Jason. Jason sat up, gasping for air.

"Where am I?" Jason asked.

"The Room of Requirement," Alice replied, "I felt this was the safest place for you."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Jason I agree with you," Alice said, "I agree that you're becoming a threat to yourself and others."

"I never said that, sister," Jason said calmly, "Now let me out of this room."

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked, "You said it just now on the pitch."

"No I didn't," Jason said, "Now it's time to leave, sister."

Alice became confused. "What's wrong with you, Jason?" she asked.

"Sister, I'm fine," Jason said, "But I do not wish to be here. Let's go see Harry."

Alice turned to open the door when an alarm went off in her head. She turned her head to look at Jason, a concerned look on her face. "Why do you keep calling me sister?" she asked.

Jason hesitated, his eyes darting back and forth as he searched for an answer. "Because you are my sister," he said, "Now let's go see Harry."

Alice turned completely towards Jason, blocking his way to the door. This wasn't her brother. Alice raised her wand. "Who are you?" she asked, "And where is my brother?"

Jason took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You should be more careful about rendering that fool unconscious," he hissed. Jason smiled, revealing his teeth as they sharpened into fangs. Jason's eyes turned pitch black as he stepped towards Alice.

"Stay back," Alice said, fumbling for her wand.

"What's the matter, sister?" Jason hissed, "Bite off a little more than you can chew?"

Alice finally grasped her wand and aimed it at Jason. "Stay back," she began, "Or so help me Merlin I'll..."

"You'll what?" Jason asked, "You'll curse me? Your own flesh, blood, and soul brother?"

"Flesh and blood maybe," Alice replied, "But you do not have Jason's soul."

"Not yet," Jason hissed, "But soon this body will belong to me completely."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Alice said, "Stupefy!"

The curse shot out of Alice's wand and sped towards Jason. Jason stood his ground as the curse hit him square in the chest, knocking him off his feet. Jason struggled to his feet, laughing.

"Go on, sister," Jason said, "Curse me again. The damage you do doesn't affect me. Only your dear brother."

Alice froze. She didn't know if he was bluffing or not and couldn't risk hurting her brother. Jason began walking towards her again. "Go on, little girl," he hissed, "By all means try and stop me from leaving this room. It'll be the last thing you ever do."

Alice gripped her wand. "Please forgive me," she whispered, ""Incarcerous!" Thick ropes shot from Alice's wand, wrapping themselves around Jason and binding him.

"You bitch!" Jason shouted, falling to the floor, "I'll kill you. I'll get out of these ropes and strangle you with my bare hands!"

"Peto Somnus!" Alice shouted.

A light red dust poured from Alice's wand and encircled Jason. Jason fought to get free from the ropes, but soon slowed down and eventually stopped moving, having fallen into a deep sleep. Alice conjured a chair and picked Jason's body up, placing him in the chair.

"I'll come back, brother," Alice said as she turned and walked out. end flashback

* * *

Alice finished up recounting her incident with Jason. Everyone turned to the figure sitting in the chair.

"Jason?" Alice asked, "Can you hear me?"

Jason groaned as he tried to lift his head. "Who's there?" he asked.

"It's me, Alice," Alice replied, "Everyone's here to see you."

"Alice, why am I tied up?" Jason asked.

"You weren't yourself," Alice said, "Do you remember threatening to kill me?"

"No," Jason replied, still half-asleep, "Why would I want to kill you. You're my sister." Alice said nothing. She was still concerned and didn't want to risk untying Jason.

"Where's Hermione?" Jason asked, his eyes still not open.

"I'm here, Jason," Hermione said, advancing towards Jason.

Alice stuck her hand out, stopping Hermione. Alice looked at Ron. _"Stop her," _she thought, _"I don't know if it's really Jason or not." _

Ron nodded and took Hermione by the arm. "Might not be safe," Ron said.

Hermione stepped backwards with Ron, her eyes still on Jason. She felt worried and guilty. Her boyfriend, her fiancée, was finally coming apart at the seams and when she should have been by her side, she was snogging Harry.

"Harry," Jason said, "Where's Harry?"

"I'm right here, Jason," Harry said.

"Harry, come here," Jason said, "I have to tell you something important."

Harry walked up to Jason. "Closer," Jason said. Alice looked at Harry and shook her head.

Harry ignored Alice's warning and walked up right next to Jason. "What did you want to tell me?" he asked.

Jason's eyes snapped open, revealing them to be pitch black. "That you're going to die," he hissed.

In a burst telekinetic power, Jason threw Harry to the far end of the room. Harry hit the wall and fell to the ground, clutching his lower back. Everyone turned their attention back to Jason, who telekinetically shredded the ropes and stood up. Jason stretched his muscles and cracked his knuckles.

"Boy, does it feel good to be in control," he said.

"You tricked us," Alice said through her gritted teeth.

"I am the source of the fool's power," Jason said, "Did you really think a pitiful rope-binding curse could hold me for long?"

Jason held out his hand and began telekinetically choking Alice. Alice grasped her throat, trying to breath. Ron had seen enough. He pushed his way through his friends and drew his wand.

"Let her go!" Ron shouted.

Jason turned to look at Ron. "Just try to stop me," he hissed.

Ron aimed his wand at Jason, searching for a spell he could use to stop Jason, but not hurt him too badly. Before Ron could react, from the corner of his eye he saw Draco draw his wand.

"Everte Statum!" Draco shouted. The curse slammed into Jason, knocking him across the room and releasing his hold on Alice. Alice dropped to her knees, gasping for breath.

"Alice," Ron said, rushing to Alice's side, "Are you alright?" Alice nodded, still short on breath.

Jason stood up, glaring at everyone. "Impressive," he said, "But futile. Now, when I'm done killing Harry, you'll all die next."

Ron stood back up and stood before Jason. "You want Harry?" he asked, "You'll have to go through me."

"Oh I supposed you're going to stop me, Ron?" Jason asked.

Ron clenched his fists, igniting them into balls of fire. "If I have to, I will," he said.

Jason cackled, his laughter echoing through the room. "Then by all means," he said, "Take a shot."

Jason charged at Ron, a look of anger in his eyes. Ron reared back and unleashed two blazing balls of fire at Jason. The first fireball struck Jason, slowing him down. The second fireball struck Jason and knocked him off his feet. Jason chucked as he got to his feet.

"That smarts," Jason said, "Good show, Ron, but now it's my turn."

Jason held out his hand and concentrated, telekinetically grabbing Ron by the arm. Everyone watched in horror as Ron's arm began to bend the wrong way. Ron winced at the pain, trying not to show the agony he was in.

"I know this hurts, Ron," Jason said, "You don't have to hide your pain for me Ron."

Ron didn't reply, as he was trying to conjure another fireball to attack Jason with. Ron couldn't concentrate through the pain, though, and every fireball he conjured was snuffed out. Jason flashed a grin, the light gleaming off his fangs.

"If you won't show me your pain," Jason said, "Then you leave me no choice."

Jason's hand twitched as Ron's arm snapped. Ron threw his head back and released a bloodcurdling yell. Ron dropped to the ground, gripping his broken arm. Jason walked up to Ron.

"Anyone else wishing to stand in my way?" Jason asked.

Ginny drew her wand and charged at Jason. "Ginny, NO!" Draco shouted.

"Reducto!" Ginny shouted.

Jason rolled to the side, dodging the curse. "Too slow," he hissed. Jason held out his hand and telekinetically grabbed Ginny by the throat and began choking her. "How does it feel?" he asked, "To be completely helpless as your life slips away."

Ginny's eyes began to roll in the back of her head as she began to lose consciousness. Draco had seen enough. Driven by anger, Draco charged Jason and swung his right hand, punching Jason in the jaw. Jason dropped Ginny, who hit the ground unconscious. Jason reeled from the punch, holding his jaw. He turned to Draco, a smile on his face.

"Draco, Draco, Draco," Jason said, waving a finger at Draco, "That treacherous side of you still exists. I can see why Voldemort still wants you in his ranks."

Draco froze. "And how do you know that?" Draco asked.

"You'd be surprised what I know," Jason hissed, turning to Hermione, "Isn't that right, Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes widened. _"Does he really know?" _she thought.

Jason nodded, causing Hermione to panic. Draco, seeing an opportunity, tried to punch Jason again. Jason blocked Draco's punch, turn to Draco, and punched Draco hard in the chest. A cracking sound echoed through the room as Jason's fist collided with Draco's chest bone, breaking it and sending Draco flying into a nearby wall. Jason turned back to Hermione.

"And to think," Jason hissed, "I killed Joseph Dunham for you."

"You?" Hermione asked.

"That's right," Jason replied, "I found Dunham and ripped him limb from limb. That animal was going to hurt you."

"And what do you think you're doing now?" Hermione asked, "You're hurting your friends."

"No," Jason said, "I'm hurting Jason's friends. You see I met someone the night I killed Dunham. Someone who watched me tear his throat out. Someone who made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"Voldemort," Harry said, sitting against the wall.

Jason turned to Harry and nodded. "Voldemort offered me something none of you could ever offer," Jason hissed, "My freedom from this pitiful body. In exchange for Harry's head. Now stand aside."

Hermione stood her ground. "No, Jason," Hermione said, "I won't let you hurt my friend."

"Why am I not surprised?" Jason asked, moving closer to Hermione, "After all, if only everyone in this room could see what's in your mind." Jason leaned in close to Hermione. "What you've been doing," Jason whispered.

"There's no way you could know that," Hermione said.

"When Jason was a boy, he was a telepath, same as Alice," Jason hissed, "Over the years, he stopped using that power and it was locked away in his subconscious, along with me, his dark side. Now that I'm out, I can read every single thought you're thinking."

Hermione grew increasingly afraid. "Why, Hermione," Jason said, brushing his hand across Hermione's face, "Why are you shivering? Do you think that because I know about your whorish ways that Jason knows, too? Well, take solace in the fact that I despise Jason, so I think it'd be even more delightful if he found out for himself."

Hermione stood in place. "I still won't let you hurt Harry," she said, "He's my friend."

Jason sighed, then glared at Hermione. "Very well," he said, "I shall kill you with him."

Jason reached for Hermione, but Hermione grabbed Jason's wrist and flipped him over her shoulder. Jason hit the ground, his wrist still in Hermione's hands. "Nice move," Jason said.

"My fiancée taught me that," Hermione said, twisting Jason's wrist and breaking it, "There goes your wand-wielding hand."

"Two things I should have told you," Jason said as he winced at the pain, "One, I don't need a wand to kill any of you."

"And the other thing?" Hermione asked.

Jason smiled at Hermione and said, "I'm ambidextrous."

Jason held opened his hand and telekinetically threw Hermione back a few feet. Jason stood up and inspected his wrist. He turned back to Harry, who was struggling to get to your feet.

"I admire your bravery, Harry," Jason said, walking towards him, "Wanting to meet death on your feet. I'll tell Lord Voldemort you died with honor."

Harry barely got to his feet when he Jason wrap his fingers around his throat and squeeze. "Don't fight it, Harry," Jason said, his pitch black eyes burning into Harry's soul, "Just let it go and accept death."

Suddenly, Cho leapt onto Jason's back and started punching him. "Let him go!" she shouted.

Jason let go of Harry, grabbed Cho by the hair, and flung her off of him. "Why does everyone insist on getting in my way?" he said, latching onto Cho and pulling her to her feet, "Why won't you just let him die?"

Jason lifted Cho off her feet and began choking the life out of her as he walked away from Harry. "Now, Harry," he said, "You get to watch her die."

Ron lifted his head and saw Jason standing next to him, strangling Cho. In a desperate attempt, he reached up and grabbed Jason by the shirt. Jason's attention shifted from Cho to Ron. Ron pulled Jason down and headbutted him in the nose. Jason stumbled backwards, letting go of Cho. Cho hit the ground, gasping for air. Jason clutched his nose, which was gushing blood, and laughed.

"Oh, Ron," Jason said, "That was a brave move. Foolish, but brave and I commend you. Now, I'll snap your neck."

Ron watched as Jason closed in on him, a murderous look in his eyes. All of his friends were injured and no one was going to come to his end. This was the end of Ron Weasley.

**

* * *

A/N: So that's chapter 19....how'd ya like it?....I'll post another chapter within a week IF I get at least 5 reviews.**


	20. Caging The Beast

**Author's Note: So, four people review the last chapter and I thank them. So, because almost enough people reviewed, and because it's St. Patrick's Day and my Irish blood is joyful, I bring to you Chapter 20. Also, to answer the question in one of the reviews, there are plans for a third story. So, that being said, Read, Review, & Enjoy!!**

* * *

Jason was inches from Ron when he heard the door to the room burst open. "Jason!" a voice shouted. Jason spun around to see Professors Moody and Lupin standing in the doorway.

"Immobulus!" Moody and Lupin shouted. Before Jason could react, he was frozen in place. Mad-Eye walked into the room, followed by Lupin.

"Professors," Harry said, getting to his feet, "What are you doing here?"

"Nevile spoke to us," Lupin said, "He said Cho had left in the middle of class because of something involving Jason."

"I think Jason's dark side has taken control," Alice said.

Mad-Eye walked up to the frozen Jason and eyed him. Everyone watched as Mad-Eye's magical eye darted back and forth, each time accompanied by grunts from Mad-Eye. Mad-Eye turned to everyone else, looking unconcerned.

"It hasn't taken control," Mad-Eye, "Jason's unconcious, allowing the dark side to take over temporarily."

"So what do we do?" Cho asked.

"We have to shut down Jason's mind and reawaken his consciousness," Lupin said.

Alice looked uneasy. "Is there any other way?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not," Mad-Eye, "We have to do this immediately, before the immobulus spell wears off and Jason goes on another rampage."

Lupin walked up to Jason and aimed his wand at Jason's forehead. "Subsisto Mens," he said.

A bright flash erupted from Lupin's wand and in an instant, Jason dropped to the ground. As his body hit the ground, his orb came rolling out of a pocket in his robe.

"That's odd," Lupin said, "Normally when you shut down someone's mind, they remain frozen in place, not crumble like they're paralyzed."

Alice put her head down a bit, trying to avoid anyone's gaze. She feared the worst for Jason. Mad-Eye and Lupin stood over Jason's body. Their gaze was then drawn to the orb as it began to glow red.

"What do you think this means?" Mad-Eye asked. Professor Lupin shook his head, both men unaware of what was going on inside Jason's head.

* * *

Jason's mind was shut down, but a small piece had been reawakened by the orb. Jason opened his eyes to find himself on a battlefield. Bodies were everywhere. His friends, his loved ones, they were all dead. A sinister laugh caught his attention from across the field. Jason lifted his head, expecting to see Voldemort. What Jason saw shocked him. Jason was staring across the field at himself. This evil Jason was holding a katana and strolling across the field towards him. Jason reached down to find that he, too, had a katana and unsheathed it.

"So it's come to this," the evil Jason hissed, "Good and evil. Light and Dark. One final battle."

"I will make you pay for what you've done," Jason said, _"Wait, what he's done? Dear Merlin, what atrocities has he...have I committed?"_

The evil Jason's stroll turned into a sprint as he raced across the field, sword raised to strike. Suddenly, a black mist surrounded him. It faded to reveal a black armor. Jason raised his sword to defend himself when he was engulfed in white light. The light faded and Jason saw himself cased in a white armor.

"One of us must die today!" the evil Jason shouted as he leapt into the air.

Jason raised his sword to defend himself as the evil Jason landed, crossing swords with Jason. The two engaged in a power struggle, locking eyes with each other.

"This won't end till you die," the evil Jason hissed.

"Sileo Mens," a distant voice said, causing the world to burn white.

* * *

Lupin raised his wand again, looking down at Jason's body. "I think we've waited long enough," he said, "Sileo Mens." Lupin's wand flashed again as Jason's eyes snapped open. "Jason, is that you?" Lupin asked. Jason didn't answer, his eyes focused on the orb as its message echoed in his mind.

_"At the time of the Red Dawn, he who possesses the spirit of the Lion shall find death his worst enemy. But in times so hectic, your enemies must be embraced as friends and both death and fate must be welcomed. For only a double sacrifice will put an end to the evil within."_

Jason let the message sink in a bit before turning to everyone else. "Where am I?" he wheezed.

"The Room of Requirement," Mad-Eye said, "There was an incident."

"Come, Jason," Lupin said, "Stand up and we'll figure this situation out."

Jason remained frozen on the ground. His eyes darted about the room as everyone stared at Jason, puzzled. Alice started to panic. Her brother's secret was about to be exposed.

"Something wrong, Jason?" Mad-Eye asked.

Jason hesistated, but finally curled his hand into a fist and slowly sat up. "Everything's fine," he said. Alice breathed a sigh of relief. The family secret was safe.

"Come," Lupin said, "Let's get you all to the hospital wing.

* * *

In the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey was attending to everyone's injuries. Jason purposely sat in the bed furthest from everyone else. He had been briefed about what happened in the Room of Requirement. Combined with seeing Ron's broken arm, Draco's broken sternum, his own broken nose and wrist, and the bumps and bruises of his friends, Jason didn't want to be near anyone. He blamed himself and felt terrible for what he did.

"How's the arm, Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron shot Hermione an angry look, but didn't answer the question.

Mad-Eye and Lupin stood in the doorway to the hospital wing, watching everyone, especially Jason. "What do you see, Alastor?" Lupin asked.

"It's gone dormant," Mad-Eye replied, "At least for the moment. Shutting him down provided a temporary solution."

"So what do we do?" Lupin asked.

"Only one thing we can do." Mad-Eye said.

"Ron," Alice said, "You were about to say something before we went into the Room of Requirement."

"Oh," Ron said, glancing over at Harry and Hermione, "Yeah, I was on my way over when I saw something that I couldn't believe." Harry and Hermione froze, awaiting the proverbial sword of Damocles to fall.

"Well, what did you see?" Alice asked.

Ron took a deep breath, shooting Harry and Hermione quick glances. "I saw," he began, "Seamus and Padma. They've been getting rather close lately. I think they might fancy each other." Hermione and Harry were dumbfounded.

Alice cocked an eyebrow, puzzled. "That's it?" she asked, "You saw Seamus and Padma getting close?"

Ron nodded. "I wanted to bring it up to you," he said, "Maybe we can find away to get them together. Like Jason was gonna do for Neville."

Hermione looked over at Jason and saw the torment he was in. She swore that she would stand by him, yet in the Room of Requirement, she was terrified of what he had become.

"Jason?" Hermione asked.

Jason didn't look up. He stared blankly out the window. He allowed himself to lose control and put all his friends in jeopardy. He had to learn to get control of himself or else he could put someone else in harm's way. Professor McGonagall walked into the hospital wing, followed by Tonks and Sirius.

"We must speak with you," McGonagal said.

"About what?" Mad-Eye asked.

"With the war on the horizon," Tonks began, "We had best begin to raise our allies and gather an army to fight Voldemort."

"What are you suggesting?" Lupin asked.

"Send a pair to each school," McGonagall replied, "Speak to the head of the school and try to secure an alliance."

"Dragonfire and Beauxbatons, yes," Sirius said, "But we still haven't heard from Burning Lotus and Durmstrang is home to the Death Eaters now."

"We recieved word from Burning Lotus that we are permitted to journey there," McGonagall said, "And as for Durmstrang, it is my belief that there still may be good people trapped in there and it is necessary to not only liberate those people, but gather intelligence on the Death Eaters."

"Who should we send to each school?" Lupin asked.

"Perhaps we should ask them," Mad-Eye said.

They all turned to the eight of them and explained the situation. Jason turned his head to face McGonagall, breaking his trance-like state, his now relaying a newfound sense of resolve.

"I'm going back to Dragonfire," he said, "And I think it's best if I go alone."

Hermione knew he was tearing himself up for what happened and refused to let him continue this way. "I'm going too," she said.

Jason looked over at her. "I'd rather that you didn't," he said, "I have to do this on my own."

"Jason, I made a promise a long time ago to stand by you, regardless," Hermione said, "I'm not gonna abandon you now." Jason sighed and nodded.

"I'll go to Burning Lotus," Cho said, "It'll be nice to see my great uncle again."

"I'll go to Beauxbatons," Ron said, "Will you come with me, Alice?"

"Of course I will," Alice said.

"Ginny and I will check out Durmstrang," Draco said, taking Ginny's hand.

"I think I should accompany Jason and Hermione to Dragonfire," Harry said.

"Harry, I think you ought to accompany Cho," Ron said, his eyes narrowed.

"You're right," Harry said.

"Then it's settled," McGonagall said, "You'll all leave in the morning."

"What about our classes?" Hermione asked, "And the dueling club?"

"You will all be excused from class," McGonagall said, "I will resume teaching Transfigurations to allow Professor Tonks to take over Herbology."

"Professor Tonks and I will take over your lessons in the dueling club," Sirius said.

Jason stood up and walked out of the hospital wing. "Now that he's gone," Harry began, "Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on with him?"

"Jason's darker side tried to take control while Jason himself was unconcious," Mad-Eye said, "By shutting his mind down and reawakening it, we've managed to supress the dark side."

"You mean you manage to reverse the curse?" Alice asked.

Mad-Eye shook his head. "What Remus and I did was only a temporary solution," he said.

"As of right now," Lupin began, "The only solution is to extract the dark side of Jason's soul from his body. But, that in itself could be harmful to Jason."

"I should return to class," Cho said, "Neville's probably swamped by now."

"Hang on," Alice said, "I'll walk with you." Alice stood up and walked with Cho out of the Hospital Wing.

"Draco and I are going to go for a walk," Ginny said, "After all that's happened today, we both need some air." Draco took Ginny's hand and the two of them walked out.

Harry and Hermione, a bit ashamed, turned to Ron. "Thanks for not ratting us out," Harry said.

"Save your apologies," Ron said, "I didn't do it for you. If Jason knew, he'd go off the deep end for sure. Alice had to bury one brother, it's not fair for her to bury another. Not mention how devastated Cho would be. But then again, I doubt you two had even thought of that."

Neither Harry nor Hermione could respond. In truth, they hadn't really thought of the consequences. If they had given it any thought, they wouldn't have done what they've done. Harry had his reasons. He mistrusted Cho and felt betrayed that she would still choose Cedric over him. He also had a deep love for Hermione that had taken over six years to fully dawn on him and with that love came a carnal lust for the girl who'd first ventured with him and Ron to search for the Philosopher's Stone. He was, at times, overwelmed by this lust and though it was wrong, he had to have her.

Hermione's reasons were different. She loved Jason, but she was afraid of what he was becoming and in that respect, she felt she was betraying her fiancee because of the promise she made. She also, somewhere deep down, felt a physical attraction to Harry. It was an attraction she'd once had for Viktor Krum. More to the point, her attraction for Harry drove her to throw away her inhibitions around him. But she knew she couldn't have both. Perhaps this week away from Harry would help her to see things more clearly. She got off the bed and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Jason sat in the Gryffindor common room, tuning his guitar. Music always soothed him when his mind was running a million miles a minute. Parvati Patil, book in hand, walked in from the girl's dorm to find Jason.

"Oh, Jason you startled me," Parvati said, "I wasn't expecting anyone in here."

"I can leave if you'd like," Jason said.

"No, that's okay," Parvati said, "I only came down here to read. The fireplace relaxes me."

Parvati sat down in a chair next to the fireplace and opened her book as Jason went back to tuning his guitar. Parvati looked from her book and smiled. "Are you going to play a song?" she asked.

Jason nodded. "Unless it's going to bother you," he said.

Parvati shook her head as she closed her book and turned her attention to Jason. Jason strummed a few lines before starting to strum notes. He cleared his voice and began to sing:

_What day is it? And in what month?  
__This clock never seemed so alive  
__I can't keep up and I can't back down  
__I've been losing so much time_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
__With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
__And it's you and me and all other people  
____And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Jason continued to play as his eyes zoned out. Parvati rested her head against the headrest of the chair, listening to Jason play.

_When all of the things that I want to say  
__Just aren't coming out right  
__I'm tripping on words, you've got my head spinning  
__I don't know where to go from here_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
__Nothing to prove  
__And it's you and me and all other people  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Jason closed his eyes as he played, not seeing the slow smile forming on Parvati's face.

_There's something about you now  
__I can't quite figure out  
__Everything she does is beautiful  
__Everything she does is right_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
__With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
__And it's you and me and all other people  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of_

_________You and me and all other people  
__With nothing to do, nothing to prove  
__And it's you and me and all other people  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?  
__And in what month?  
__This clock never seemed so alive_

Jason trailed off the last note as he finished strumming. He looked over at Parvati, who was smiling. "That was a beautiful song," she said.

"Thanks," Jason said, blushing a bit, "Music relaxes me. Helps take my mind off of things."

"Your voice is very soothing," Parvati said, "Hermione is a lucky girl."

Jason smiled and looked out the window, then turned back to Parvati just as the door to the common room opened. Seamus and Padma walked in, laughing.

"There you are," Padma said, "We're going to the quidditch pitch with Dean and Neville to study in peace. You wanna go?"

"Sure," Parvati said as she stood up, "Care to join us, Jason?"

"No, thanks," Jason replied, "I think I'll stick around here and maybe get some rest."

Parvati followed Seamus and Padma out of the room, but not before taking one more look in Jason's direction. Jason stood up and headed to the stairs to his dorm. He stopped for a moment, reflecting on Parvati.

_"She seemed rather taken with my singing," _he thought, _"She had the same look Hermione had on her face when I first sang to her."_

Jason stopped in his tracks, realizing what he might have just done. _"Best not to tell Hermione about this,"_ he thought as he acsended the stairs to his dorm. After what he had done today, sleep was most welcome.

**

* * *

A/N: So that's Chapter 20. Now the next few chapters are going to bounce around from character couple to character couple, so I'm sure not everyone will be pleased every chapter. Still, it's the best way to expedite to story. As soon as I've finished writing a chapter, I'll post a chapter. So, probably in about a week or two. The song was "You And Me" by Lifehouse.**


	21. To The Four Winds

**Author's Note: It's been forever since I posted on here. Life sure had a way with keeping me from writing. But, I managed to get a few chapters written up and will hopefully get back into the swing of things. So, just like I said last chapter, these next few ones will bounce around from character couple to character couple. Please note, there is an adult scene in this chapter. As per usual, there will be a warning so that if you don't want to read, you can skip ahead. So, with that said, Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

* * *

It was dawn when Harry woke to the sound of someone banging on his door. Harry got out of bed and opened to the door to see Hermione. She was fully dressed and tapping her foot.

"Still asleep, I see," Hermione said.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"Get dressed," Hermione said, "We're all leaving today."

Harry closed the door and turned back to his bed, his back pressed against the door. _"I can't have her,"_ he thought, _"But I want her so much."_

Hermione had pressed her back to Harry's door, staring at the fireplace in the common room. _"This is maddening,"_ she thought, _"I can't keep having these thoughts about him."_

Hermione twirled the ring on her finger. The ring Jason had given her. She sighed heavily and walked out of the common room into the hallway.

* * *

Ginny walked down the steps into the common room to find Jason sitting in a chair, staring at the fire. "You alright, Jason?" she asked, breaking Jason from his trance.

"I'm fine," Jason replied.

"Jason, I'm your friend," Ginny said, sitting down next to him, "You can talk to me."

"How can you still call me your friend?" Jason asked, "I tried to kill you."

"Jason, what has happened to you is by no means your fault," Ginny said, "We are your friends, through and through. True, your darker side tried to kill us, but we don't hold that against you."

"She's right," a voice said from the stairwell.

Jason and Ginny turned their head to see Ron standing there. "We are your friends," he said, "With the war with Voldemort coming, we cannot stand divided. Besides, as I recall, last year we made a magical vow to stand united as a family. And family takes care of one another."

Jason turned back to the fireplace. Ron felt an inner pain. He knew Jason deserved the truth, but to tell him the truth could cause him more damage. Neither path was the right one. "Come on," Ron said, "We have to get ready to depart." Jason and Ginny both stood up and left the common room with Ron.

* * *

Cho hadn't slept very well. Her mind had been traveling a million miles a minute. Her heart was crying out for Harry but at the same time couldn't deny her longing for Cedric. She kept thinking about her vision. Could Voldemort really bring Cedric back? If so, what would she do to get him back? Cho exited her office, wiping away tears as Hermione walked by.

"Cho," Hermione said, "Can I talk to you?" Cho nodded as the two walked.

"I know you're upset about what's going on between you and Harry," Hermione said, "But I know things will work out."

"Maybe this trip will mend the gap between us," Cho said.

Hermione wanted to tell Cho about what her and Harry had been doing, but she didn't know how. "He does love you," she said, "He may not admit it right now, but I know he does."

Cho flashed Hermione a brief smile as they walked.

* * *

Alice walked out her common room and saw Ron, Ginny, and Jason walking around a corner. Ron walked up to Alice, putting his arms around her waist and kissing her. "Good morning, darling," he said.

"You're pretty happy today," Alice said.

"You and I on a trip by ourselves," Ron said, "Why wouldn't I be a little excited?"

"Vacation is all well and good," Ginny said, "But the trips are to establish alliances for the coming war."

"True," Ron said, "But who says we can't enjoy a moment or two of the trip?"

As they walked, they ran into Hermione and Cho. Jason put an arm around Hermione as they walked. Hermione responded by putting an arm around Jason's waist. She looked at him as they walked. For the first time in a long time, Jason's eyes were brightest of blues. He looked the way he used to, before the Spiritusectum Curse, and it reminded Hermione of why she had fallen in love with him in the first place. Jason looked at Hermione and saw that old familiar look in her eyes. It was the look that he saw on her face the first time they met.

"I remember that smile," Jason said.

"I love you," Hermione said.

"I love you, too," Jason replied.

* * *

Everyone walked into the Great Hall to find Draco sitting at the table, talking to Mad-Eye and Lupin. Lupin saw the group and nudged Mad-Eye. Both Mad-Eye and Draco turned to face the entering group. Draco stood up, whispered something to Mad-Eye, and walked towards Ginny.

"Good morning, my dear," Draco said, kissing Ginny on the forehead.

"I must apologize for making you all wake so early," Lupin said, "But you must leave as early as possible. The floo networks are too easily monitored by anyone and flying on a broom is too easily noticed by enemies as well as muggles."

"So what's the plan?" Harry asked, having just walked into the Great Hall.

"A carriage is waiting," Mad-Eye said, "It'll take you all to a port in London where four ships are waiting. Harry and Cho, you will board a ship called the Rising Dragon. It is headed east and will take you to Okinawa, where you will meet your contact, who will take you to Burning Lotus."

Harry and Cho nodded. Cho, not thinking, placed her hand on Harry's wrist. Cho was surprised when Harry moved his hand up and entwined his fingers in hers. Cho smiled, hoping that perhaps their rift could be mended.

"Draco and Ginny," Mad-Eye said, "You will board a ship called the Iceberg Maiden. It is headed north and will take you to Fredrikstad, Norway. There you will meet up with Viktor Krum and he will lead you to Durmstrang."

Draco and Ginny nodded. Draco's mind was not completely in the moment. His thoughts dwelled on what would happen if Death Eaters were at Durmstrang. The Death Eater lifestyle tempted him in the worst way and the last thing he wanted was to be tempted by the idea of returning to his father's side.

_"Then why did I choose to go to Durmstrang?"_ Draco thought.

"Ron and Alice," Mad-Eye continued, "You will board a ship called the Lady of the Sea. It is headed south and will take you to Marseille, France. There you will meet with your sister-in-law, Fleur, and will be taken to Beauxbatons." Ron and Alice nodded.

_"This could be like a honeymoon for us,"_ Ron thought.

_"As long as we make sure that we do what we're there to do,"_ Alice replied. Ron nodded and kissed Alice on the cheek.

"Jason and Hermione," Mad-Eye said, "You will board a ship called Madame of Good Fortune. It is headed west and will take you to Salem, at which time you will go to Dragonfire."

Jason and Hermione nodded. Jason was looking forward to his return to America. He had unfinished business there. Business that could help him to conquer his inner demons. Having briefed everyone, Mad-Eye and Lupin led everyone to the carriage.

* * *

The carriage ride was a silent one. Harry and Cho had tried looking at each other, but recent events kept the two from making eye contact. Jason held Hermione's hand, but stared out the window, his mind elsewhere. Hermione could see that his mind was not in the carriage with her. She was bound and determined to find out what was bothering Jason and help him to put to rest what he was fighting. Ginny had fallen asleep with her head on Draco's shoulder. Draco, too, was staring out the carriage window. His mind rested on the task at hand as well as what would be waiting for him in Norway.

Ron and Alice, though silent on the outside, were carrying on a conversation in their thoughts.

_"They seem so grim,"_ Alice thought.

_"These missions aren't easy,"_ Ron responded,_ "Not only getting these alliances, but many of us have ulterior reasons for going on these missions."_

_"And what's your ulterior reason?" _Alice asked.

_"I'm one of the few who hasn't got one,"_ Ron replied.

_"I know Jason has a reason,"_ Alice said, glancing over at her brother.

_"What do you sense?"_ Ron asked.

_"I don't have to read his mind to know why he wanted to go to America alone,"_ Alice answered, _"He's going to reconcile with our family."_

_"You mean Bobby?"_ Ron asked.

_"Yes, he is going to visit Bobby's grave,"_ Alice replied, _"But I was actually referring to our grandparents. There was a falling out some years ago. I think Jason's going back to heal the rift. Maybe he can reconcile himself in the process."_

The carriage had arrived at the port and everyone unloaded their suitcases. They could see the four ships in dock. The captain of each was sitting at a table nearby. One of them stood up and approached the group.

"Good morning," the man said, a thick Norwegian accent belting out his greeting, "I am Audun Bredesen, captain of the Iceberg Maiden."

Draco stepped forward and shook Audun's hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy," he said, "This is Ginny Weasley. We're to travel on your ship to Fredrikstad."

"Ah, McGonagall spoke to me of you," Audun said, "Let us depart then."

Draco and Ginny turned said their good-byes to their friends before collecting their bags and following Audun onto the Ice Maiden. Audun led them down a corridor to a door. He opened it and ushered Draco and Ginny inside.

"This is one of our best suites on the ship," Audun said, "I hope you will find it to your liking."

"It's beautiful," Ginny said.

"I agree," Draco said, "This will do just fine."

"If you need anything," Audun began, "Simply pick up the phone and ask for me. Enjoy your trip to Fredrikstad."

Draco and Ginny nodded as Audun closed the door. Ginny turned to Draco, a smirk on her face. "I know that smirk," Draco said.

Ginny flung herself onto Draco, causing the two to fall backwards onto the large bed behind them.

**_xXx...Adult Content Warning...xXx_**

Draco unbuttoned Ginny's shirt as Ginny, in a fit of sexual frustration, tore open Draco's. Draco rolled Ginny over, pinning her to the bed and kissing her neck. Ginny reached under Draco and undid his belt, ripping it away.

"I've been waiting for this for so long," Ginny whispered.

Draco reached underneath Ginny's skirt, pulling off her panties. Ginny unzipped Draco's pants and grabbed hold of his hard member, making Draco jump a bit. Draco grabbed his wand, aimed it at himself, and muttered, "Gravida Tutela."

Draco placed a hand on the bed to steady himself, looking into Ginny's eyes as he pushed himself inside her. Ginny quickly gasped, a sharp pain overtaking her.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked. Ginny slowly nodded.

"Do you want me to stop?" Draco asked. Ginny shook her head.

Draco slowly moved his hips, thrusting into her slowly. Ginny began to move her hips in rhythm with Draco's. Ginny began to relax as the pain was replaced with pleasure. Ginny flung her arms behind Draco's neck, holding onto him as they moved in a slow rhythm. Draco then began moving his hips faster. Ginny's eyes snapped open as a wave of indescribable pleasure overcame her. Ginny bit her lip to keep quiet, but it was to no avail as she let loose a loud moan, pulling Draco close and sinking her teeth into his shoulder. Draco let out a loud grunt and bit down on Ginny's shoulder as well.

"Good lord, that feels so good," Ginny whispered.

Draco gritted his teeth, trying to hold back his approaching orgasm. Ginny wrapped both her legs around Draco's waist as an electric sensation rocketed up and down her body, causing her to release an earsplitting cry. Draco couldn't hold back anymore. He let out a low growl as he climaxed. Sweaty and completely exhausted Draco collapsed beside Ginny as she curled up next to him.

**_xXx...End Of Adult Content...xXx_**

"I love you," Ginny whispered.

"I love you too," Draco replied.

* * *

Back at the port, Mad-Eye hobbled over to another man, shaking his hand. "Harry, Cho, come over here," he said, "I want you to meet Choukichi Domen, captain of the Rising Dragon."

"It is an honor to meet you, Harry Potter," Choukichi said.

"How do you know who I am?" Harry asked.

Choukichi reached into his coat and withdrew a wand. "Surely you didn't think word of your exploits wouldn't reach us halfway across the world," he said with a grin, "Now, come, we must depart to Okinawa."

Harry and Cho said their good-byes to their friends. Harry and Hermione did not say good-bye to each other, as they wanted to say as far from each other as they could. Harry and Cho turned and picked up their bags and followed Choukichi onto the Rising Dragon. Harry and Cho followed Choukichi down a hallway until he stopped at a door, opening it and motioning for them to step inside. Harry was awestruck with how magnificent the room was.

"This room is amazing," Cho said.

"If there is anything I can get you," Choukichi began, "Simply tap your wand three times on the door."

Harry and Cho nodded as Choukichi walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Cho and Harry turned to face each other. "Harry," Cho began, "I want to talk to you."

"Can it wait?" Harry asked, "I got rudely awakened this morning and haven't had a chance to shower."

Cho lowered her head and nodded. Harry walked past her to the bathroom. Before he went in, Harry turned to Cho, a heavily feeling of guilt weighing on him. Harry reached out, wrapping his arms around Cho. All at once Cho felt herself melting into him.

"We'll talk later," Harry said, "I promise."

Harry released Cho and walked into the bathroom. Cho laid down on the bed and closed her eyes, a small smile on her face.

* * *

At the port, another man stood up from the table and approached the dwindling group. "I am Everardo Facteau," he said, his thick French accent filling the air, "Captain of the Lady of the Sea."

Ron and Alice stepped forward, shaking Everardo's hand. "I'm Ron Weasley," he said, "This is..." Ron turned to Alice, unsure of what to say. "I'm Alice Weasley, Ron's wife."

"A pleasure to meet both of you," Everardo said, "Come. We must make haste."

Ron and Alice turned and said good-bye as they picked up their bags and boarded the Lady of the Sea. _"I wasn't sure how to introduce you,"_ Ron thought. _"Which is why I took the liberty of introducing myself," _Alice responded.

Ron and Alice walked down the ship's corridor until they reach a door across from where Everardo was standing. "This is our finest suites," he said, "I trust you will find it most enjoyable."

"It's magnificent," Alice said.

"I agree," Ron added, "It's amazing."

"Please do not hesitate to call if you need anything," Everardo said.

Ron laid back on the bed as Alice laid down beside him. "It's nice lying down beside my husband without having to worry about anything else," Alice said, resting her head on Ron's chest. "It is nice, isn't it?" Ron remarked, running his fingers through Alice's hair. They soon grew tired and fell asleep.

* * *

Jason and Hermione approached the final man. "I assume that you are the captain of the Madame of Good Fortune," Jason said.

The man stood up and smiled. "You assumed right," he said, "The name's Albert Thomas. I assume you two are the couple I'm taking to Salem." Jason and Hermione nodded. "Well, we'd best get a move on," Albert said, "Time waits for no one."

Jason and Hermione bid good-bye to Mad-Eye and followed Albert onto the Madame of Good Fortune. Albert stopped at a room and opened the door, motioning for Jason and Hermione to step inside. Hermione was amazed with the elegance of the room.

"Isn't this wonderful, Jason?" she asked.

"It is rather impressive," Jason remarked.

"I'll be in the captain's quarters if you need anything," Albert said as he left, closing the door behind him.

Jason sat on the edge of the bed, hanging his head. Hermione sat next to him, putting her head on his shoulder. "Want to talk about it?" she asked.

"There's a lot waiting for me in America," Jason replied, "A lot for me to deal with."

"That's why I came along," Hermione said, "To help you. Jason I know you're beating yourself up for what happened yesterday, but it wasn't your fault."

"Hermione, how many times are you going to make excuses for my actions?" Jason asked, "I lost control of myself and I nearly killed everyone."

Hermione brought Jason's head up so his eyes met hers. "Now you listen to me," she said, "You are not a monster. What has happened to you is not your fault. Whatever business you are going to face in America, I will be there to face it with you. I love you, Jason. Please don't shut me out."

Jason held Hermione close, feeling their hearts beat in unison. "I love you too, Hermione," he said as he held Hermione in his arms.

* * *

Mad-Eye watched as all four ships left the port and sailed in their different directions. He worried about them. Each one was going to face their own tests out there and he had a strong feeling that while eight had left, not all eight would return.

**

* * *

A/N: So that was chapter 21. Hopefully cause of the time it took me to get this up, I haven't lost too many of you readers. In good faith, I'll put up another chapter on Monday.**


	22. The Hogwarts Accord

**Author's Note: So I know I said Monday. I forgot until now (sorry) but here is chapter 22. Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

* * *

On board the Iceberg Maiden, Draco had decided to take a walk to meet the rising sun. Ginny was still asleep after they had made love a second time the night before. Having been on the ship since yesterday, he decided he needed fresh air to help him think before the ship arrived at its destination. Draco leaned against a railing as he watched the ship pass through the waters. This trip to Norway was going to be tasking on his mind and body. Durmstrang was in the grip of Voldemort and he was not a bit surprised. The school did, after all, teach dark arts to its students. To make matters worse, he had to put his talent for deception to its test by testing Viktor Krum to see which side he was on. The smell of warm chocolate filled his nostrils. He turned to see Audun walking up to him with two large mugs in his hands.

"Thought you could use something to warm the blood," Audun said, handing one of the mugs to Draco.

Draco took the mug and took a sip. "Hot chocolate," he said, savoring the taste.

"Made from the finest chocolate in Sweden," Audun said, "It's exported to us and we export it to further countries."

Draco took a big swig, enjoying the smooth taste. "Back at the port, you said McGonagall told you about us," Draco began, "How do you know McGonagall?"

"Dear boy," Audun began, "You of all people should know that magical people live in as many places in the world as, how do you say, muggles. McGonagall knew me from long ago."

Draco nodded as he looked out to horizon. "Then you know the mission myself and Ginny are on?" he asked.

"I know you are to meet someone in Fredrikstad and go to Durmstrang," Audun replied, "Bad business, if you ask me."

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked.

"People talk," Audun said, "News makes its way to the masses. Death Eaters in control of Durmstrang. Very bad business, Death Eaters."

"Did you attend Durmstrang?" Draco asked.

Audun nodded. "I called Durmstrang home for seven years," he said, "And it's teachings I stuck to for a long time."

"All of them?" Draco asked.

Audun turned to Draco and rolled up the sleeve of his sweater, revealing a faded Dark Mark. Draco took a deep breath and let it out, looking Audun dead in the eyes. Audun stared back at Draco as he took another swig from his mug and rolled the sleeve back down.

"You're a Death Eater?" Draco asked.

"Former Death Eater," Audun said, "After Voldemort's downfall, I decided a change was in order and I became a man of the sea. McGonagall and I met on the battlefield. We both left with a mutual respect, which is why she trusted me to take you to Fredrikstad."

"What's it like?" Draco asked, "To be a true Death Eater?"

"Power beyond imagining," Audun said, "But at a terrible price. Such power beyond limits and you must be subservient to a madman like Voldemort. I spend my life now on the seas because often times the raging thunder of a storm and the hard crash of the waves against my boat is all that can keep the nightmares at bay. I've done a great deal of injustices. Helping you on your mission is a way to paying back what I owe. Even if just a small portion."

"Were you told of any other portion of my mission?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Audun replied, "I was. I can only tell you to be careful. This is a dangerous game you'll be playing and if you make a wrong choice, it'll mean the end of you. And of her." Draco stared down at the passing water. "Enjoy the hot chocolate," Audun said as he turned to walk away, "And think about what I said."

Draco watched Audun walk around the corner, the mission given to him by Mad-Eye passing through his head. _"I don't think I can do this," _Draco thought.

* * *

Ginny had just woken up from her nap, a smile on her face. She couldn't believe she lost her virginity. She was feeling a lot of things, but mostly a feeling of content. After all, she did love Draco and having her first time with Draco definitely cemented their love for each other. She stood in front of the vanity mirror, brushing her hair when she started to hear a buzzing sound. Ginny looked around for the source and found it was coming from her suitcase. She opened it up and saw that her orb was glowing. She picked it up and held it in her hand as it sucked her into a vision.

* * *

Ginny was on a battlefield. All around her, people she knew and didn't know were fighting Death Eaters. She looked around for her friends and saw Harry being attacked by Jason and Draco.

"Draco?" Ginny shouted, "How could you?"

Draco turned his head to Ginny and started walking towards her. Ginny raised her wand to Draco. "Stay back!" she shouted.

"What are you going to do, Ginny?" Draco asked, "You going to kill me?"

"I will if I have to!" Ginny remarked.

"But Ginny," Draco said with an evil grin, "I love you."

Ginny froze in her tracks, unsure of what to do. Suddenly Ron appeared by her side. "Kill him, Ginny," he said, "Before he kills you."

Tears in her eyes, Ginny aimed her wand at Draco. Suddenly, Lucious Malfoy appeared behind Draco. "Times up," he said as he aimed his wand at Ginny.

Then the world burned white.

* * *

Ginny awoke in a fright on the floor, gasping for air. Draco was knelt beside her.

"Ginny," Draco said, panicked, "Are you okay?"

Ginny scrambled away from Draco and sat in a corner, frightened and still gasping for breath. "What did you do to me?" she shouted.

"Do to you?" Draco asked, "Ginny, I came in here and found you on the floor. You were unconscious and not breathing. Ginny, I thought you were dead."

Ginny froze, unsure of Draco's words. She then saw that she was still clutching her orb. It turned red as it message echoed in Ginny's mind.

_"At the time of the Red Dawn, she who controls the element of wind will be put to the test. When her eyes can deceive, she must trust her heart to choose who to kill and who spare. For a choice, once made, cannot be un-made."_

The message disappeared and Ginny's pulse finally slowed down. Draco sat crouched where he was, a look of concern on his face. "Ginny," Draco said, "Are you okay?"

Ginny relaxed and slumped against the wall. "I had the worst nightmare," she said, "Hold me."

Draco crawled over to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her. "It was just a dream," he said, "Dreams can't hurt you."

Draco held Ginny close. The ship would be arriving at Fredrikstad soon.

* * *

A few hours later, there was a knock at their door. Draco opened it up to see Audun. "I just wanted to inform you that the ship has arrived at Fredrikstad," he said.

"Thank you," Draco said.

Draco turned to Ginny, who was finishing up packing and put his arms around her, holding her close. "Are you sure everything's okay?" he asked, "You haven't really been yourself since you had the dream."

"It was just a really awful dream," Ginny said, "I'll be fine."

Ginny turned around and kissed Draco before they left their room. As they walked off the boat, they saw Viktor Krum standing next to a carriage.

"Good day," Krum said, greeting Draco and Ginny.

"Good to see you," Draco said, "Let's not waste time, shall we?"

"I agree," Krum said, opening the door to the carriage.

Draco and Ginny stepped in, followed by Krum, who muttered to the driver and then closed the door. "We're not actually going to Durmstrang, are we?" Ginny asked.

"Of course not," Krum replied, "We will be stopping in Stockholm, which is not far from it, though. We will be staying in at a hotel under false names and will be on nightly spy missions to Durmstrang to check for possible prisoners and to gather information on the Death Eaters that will hopefully prove successful in the coming battle."

Draco nodded and looked out the window as they continued their ride across the border into Sweden.

* * *

Aboard the Lady of the Sea, Ron and Alice were touring the ship. "This ship is amazing," Alice said, "I can't believe we're taking passage on a cruise ship as part of our mission."

"I think it's because we're also technically on our honeymoon," Ron said, putting an arm around Alice's waist.

"Why, Mister Weasley," Alice said, "If you're hinting at what I think you're hinting at, we had sex this morning."

"Why can't we have sex again?" Ron asked.

"Because I'd like to actually see this ship," Alice said, "We won't be on it for much longer."

"Sure we will," Ron said, "The ship won't arrive until tomorrow."

Alice turned to Ron and planted a long kiss on him. "Then tomorrow we'll have lots of sex," she said, "How about that?"

Ron grinned and continued walking with Alice. As they rounded a corner, Alice began to get dizzy. She stumbled a bit, but Ron held her up until he, too, began to grow dizzy. Almost on instinct, they stumbled back to their room where they saw their orbs glowing. Alice reached out for hers, but lost consciousness and fell against the bed, knocking her orb off the bed and causing it to roll into her hands. Ron reached out for his orb and got a firm grip on his as he collapsed on the floor next to Alice as they were both sucked into visions.

* * *

Alice found herself standing atop a cliff. She peered over the edge and saw a never-ending darkness below. Alice stepped to the edge as she heard Jason's voice whisper from below, "It's the only way."

"I trust you," Alice said as she held out her arms and jumped from the cliff, plunging down.

As she fell, she could hear the whisperings of her friends, but couldn't make out anything they were saying, except for a few select words. Liar. Betrayer. Murderer. Before Alice could even understand why she heard those words, the darkness overcame her. That's when the world burned white.

* * *

Ron found himself on a hill. Death Eaters were everywhere and Ron was picking them off with the Bow of Flame. Suddenly, a circle of Death Eaters approached him and removed their mask to reveal his friends.

"No," Ron whispered, "It can't be." Ron aimed his bow at his friends.

"Ron," Alice said, approaching Ron, "You have to kill us."

"I can't do that," Ron said, shaking.

"If you don't kill us," Alice said, tears streaming down her face, "We will kill you."

Ron, tears of his own forming, aimed the bow at Alice, pulled back, and released. Suddenly, the world burned white.

* * *

Both Alice and Ron awoke from their visions, both frightened and confused. Alice looked down at her orb as it glowed red, its message echoing in her mind.

_"At the time of the Red Dawn, she who possesses the spirit of the Badger will find that to combat evil, one must shed their fear of it. For only when one accepts evil can one learn to cast evil out. When the guile of treachery falls on your friends, see through to who they are to lift it. You are the key."_

Ron held his orb up to eye level as it glowed red. He closed his eyes as the orb's message entered his thoughts.

_"At the time of the Red Dawn, he who controls the element of Fire will be forced to make heartbreaking decisions. But be warned, these decisions must not be made lightly, for the wrong choice, even one made from the heart, could lead to destruction. Allow the wisdom of the eternal flame to light your way through the darkness."_

Ron and Alice sat in silence for what seemed like ages when Alice crawled over to Ron and curled up next to him. "Please hold me," she said. Ron put his arms around her and held her as they both fell asleep.

* * *

Aboard the Rising Dragon, Harry had left his room to explore the ship. Cho was asleep when he got out of the shower and had slept through the night, so they never did get to talk. Harry watched as the ship cut through the water. Harry walked along the deck when he ran into Choukichi.

"Hello, Harry," Choukichi said.

"Hello," Harry said, "How far along are we?"

"Just passing the southern tip of Africa," Choukichi replied.

"That's impossible," Harry said, "We've only been at sea for a day."

"Nothing is impossible for a sorcerer," Choukichi said, "Through magic, we have ways of taming the seas and using them to propel our ship faster. I'd say we have two more days until we reach Okinawa."

"Brilliant," Harry remarked.

* * *

Cho opened her eyes and yawned. She had had such a good night of sleep that she almost had forgotten that her and Harry still needed to talk about things. After all, Harry had promised her. Cho sat up and rubbed her eyes as the door to her cabin opened. Harry walked in, carrying a pot and two cups.

"Care for some tea?" he asked.

Cho nodded as she stretched. Harry set the tray down on the nightstand next to their bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and poured tea into both cups. Harry handed one of the cups to Cho.

"I promised we'd talk," Harry said, "So let's talk."

Cho took a deep breath. "It's no secret that things between us aren't going well," she said.

"No shit," Harry said, "Why did you deceive me?"

"About what?" Cho asked.

"About Cedric," Harry replied, "About the fact that you still love him and just because he's dead, you came to me."

"Harry, I fell in love with Cedric first," Cho said, "And yes, after he died, I fell for you. Why do you feel so threatened by someone who's dead?"

"Do I feel threatened by Cedric?" Harry asked, "Hell no. What's bothering me is that I don't think you love me as much as you say you do."

"How can you say that?" Cho asked.

"I talked to Professor Lupin and found out about the faculty code of conduct," Harry replied, causing Cho to fall silent, "You lied to me about the things you could and couldn't do as part of the staff. You lied to me because you didn't want to spend time with me."

"Harry, I didn't tell you because I didn't think you'd understand," Cho said.

"What wouldn't I understand?" Harry asked.

"I'm not ready to get married," Cho blurted out.

Harry grew silent. He didn't know what to say or even think. He didn't even know if Cho still loved him. Not that he deserved her. Harry reflected inwardly on his behavior and didn't like what he saw.

"Why couldn't you just tell me?" Harry asked.

"I was afraid," Cho replied, "I do love you and I wasn't sure how you'd react. Everyone else seems to be getting engaged and I knew it wouldn't be long before you asked me and I didn't want to hurt you by saying no."

"I guess we've both done each other wrong," Harry said, "It'll take some time to mend things between us. But I'm willing to try."

"So am I," Cho replied. Harry reached out and took Cho's hand, entwining his fingers with hers.

They sat close together, saying nothing and holding each other in silence. The time to heal had begun.

* * *

Aboard the Madame of Good Fortune, Jason had ventured to the furthest end of the ship. He had purchased a pack of cigarettes and was leaning up against the railway, having his third cigarette. He hadn't smoked since he was fifteen and while he still found the taste of them atrocious, even the menthol flavored ones, the small amount of light-headedness he got from smoking took the edge off.

He was scared. Scared of what was happening. His power was progressing beyond his control and his dark side had erupted violently. On top of that, he was afraid that he was losing Hermione. The stress was enough to cause him to start smoking again. Jason had just finished his cigarette and was about to light up another when turned around and saw Hermione walking up to him. Jason didn't make any attempt to hide the cigarettes. It was far too late for that.

"What are you doing with these?" Hermione asked.

"I needed to take the edge off," Jason said, putting the pack away.

"Since when did you smoke?" Hermione asked.

"Since I was fifteen," Jason replied, "I quit after about a year and hoped to stay quit. Recent events have put a great deal of stress on me."

"Care to talk about it?" Hermione asked.

Jason sighed and sat down on the deck, leaning against the railing. "I opted to go to Dragonfire because I had unfinished business in that part of the world," he said, "When my parents died, Alice, Bobby, and myself, went to live with our grandparents. When Alice and I were eleven and accepted into Dragonfire, I had a fight with our grandparents and Alice, Bobby, and I left and never returned."

"What was the fight about?" Hermione asked.

"Truth be told, it was so long ago I don't even remember," Jason replied, "With Bobby's death, my slowly unraveling mind, and the war, I've decided that I'm done holding grudges."

Hermione sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "You know I'm always here for you," she said.

Jason smiled and kissed Hermione's forehead. "I thank Merlin each day for that," he said.

* * *

**A/N: So that's chapter 22. I'll put up chapter 23 in about two weeks, once I've written some more and gotten a few reviews for these last two chapters.**


	23. The Hogwarts Accord, Pt 2

**Author's Note: Trying hard to get this story finished. Just not getting much in the way of inspiration. But, in any case, here's chapter 23. In the next few chapters, things will jump from character couple to character couple, happen at roughly the same time. I don't own anything Potter-related, just some of the plot and the original characters. Read, review, & enjoy!**

* * *

Krum's carriage had taken them across Sweden and finally stopped a luxurious hotel in Stockholm. Krum exited the carriage, followed by Draco and Ginny.

"Are we staying here?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Krum replied, "Durmstrang is not far to the south from here. We have reservations here under a false name. Follow my lead."

Draco and Ginny nodded as the three of them entered the hotel. Krum walked up to the front desk and rung on the bell. A clerk approached the desk and sat down. "Welcome to our fine establishment," the clerk said.

"Reservation for McHenry," Krum said. The clerk typed in the name and waited for the computer to respond.

"Ah, here it is," the clerk said, "Room for three. Two beds. Non-smoking. This all checks out. I'll have someone get your bags." The clerk grabbed a bell and rung it, causing a bellhop to appear. "Take these bags to room 314," the clerk said.

The bellhop nodded and grabbed the bags. Krum, Draco, and Ginny then followed the bellhop into the elevator and up to the third floor, where they then walked to room 314. Ginny walked in first, followed by Draco. Krum stayed in the doorway and tipped the bellhop.

"You two get situated," Krum said, "I have to make some last minute preparations. We start our first spy run tonight."

Draco and Ginny nodded as Krum closed the door. "Do you think we can trust Krum?" Draco asked, sitting down, "I mean, he is a Durmstrang, after all."

"Of course we can trust him," Ginny said.

"Something just doesn't feel right," Draco said, "I hope I'm wrong."

"Well I'm going to take a shower," Ginny said, walking into the bathroom.

Draco walked over to a large nightstand, sorting through the different complimentary items provided by the hotel. He could hear the shower running when he heard the door to the bathroom open. Draco looked over to see Ginny, her arm and leg hugging the doorframe and her red hair damp from the steam.

"Care to join me?" Ginny asked. Draco smirked as he removed his shirt, following Ginny into the bathroom.

The sun was close to setting when Krum had returned. Draco and Ginny has showered and changed into darker clothing. "Everything is set," Krum said, "Are you ready?"

Draco and Ginny nodded. "We need a backup plan," Ginny said, "In case we are spotted."

"We do not need to worry about that," Krum said.

"Are you so certain of everything?" Draco said.

Krum and Draco stared at each other, sharing a tense moment, each man trying to read the other's facial features, hoping to gain a clue as to what the other was thinking.

"Perhaps you are right," Krum said.

"I say if we are spotted, we should return immediately to the hotel, regroup, and make our way to Hogwarts," Draco said.

"The idea is sound," Ginny said.

"It is agreed then," Krum said, "Now come with me. I have a carriage waiting outside."

Krum turned and opened the door to their room and walked out, followed by Draco and Ginny. Draco and Ginny walked through the lobby of the hotel, making a direct line for the door.

"Checking out, Mr. McHenry?" the clerk at the front desk asked quietly.

Draco's ears picked up the question and he turned his head to see Krum leaning against the front desk, quietly talking to the clerk. A wave of dread swept over him as he turned and walked out, keeping Ginny close to him. Krum walked out and joined them.

"Will the carriage be along soon?" Ginny asked.

"We cannot afford a carriage," Krum said, "We would be too easily seen."

Almost on cue, a man walked into view, leading three horses. "Horses?" Draco asked.

"They're faster," Krum said, "And will be less conspicuous."

Krum walked over to one of the horses, grabbed the saddle, and mounted the horse. Draco and Ginny followed suit. With a loud "Hee-Yah!" Krum rode off into the night, followed closely by Draco and Ginny. Draco's pulse began to race as he anticipated what could happen.

* * *

The Rising Dragon had drifted through a patch of dense fog and had slowed down its speed. Harry wandered out of his cabin and peered out into the fog. He hadn't decided yet if he was going to completely forgive Cho. In truth, he had a hard time forgiving himself. He knew what he had done with Hermione, and what he would have done had he not been caught, was wrong in almost every sense of the word. More to the fact, Harry was ready to do what he would've done simply out of spite for the fact that Cho, and rightfully so, still had some feelings for Cedric.

_"I've made up my mind,"_ Harry thought to himself.

It was at that moment, he saw something moving through the waters. It was barely noticeable, but Harry could see what appeared to be a fin moving through the distant waters, all but shrouded by the thick fog. Harry turned to check on Cho only to be approached by Choukichi.

"Harry," Choukichi said, his voice relaying alertness, "Please get Cho and follow me at once."

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"There's no time," Choukichi replied, "You must trust that you are potentially in danger here and come with me now."

Harry could sense the alarm in Choukichi's voice. It seemed too genuine to be neither a trick nor a potential false alarm. Harry nodded and walked back into his cabin, to see Cho brushing her hair. She saw Harry's reflection and turned to him.

"Is everything alright?" Cho asked.

"Cho, get your things," Harry said, "Choukichi wants us to follow him." Cho nodded and both she and Harry grabbed their bags.

"Leave them," Choukichi said from the doorway.

"Are you mad?" Cho asked.

"They will be here when you return," Choukichi said.

"Return?" Harry asked, "From where?"

"There is no time," Choukichi replied, "You must follow me at once."

Harry and Cho followed Choukichi out of the cabin and down to the front of the ship. "Choukichi, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Someone tipped off the Death Eaters to your location," Choukichi said, "They're on their way to our location. We have to get you out of here at once."

"Where will we go?" Cho asked, "We're in the middle of the ocean."

"Leave that to him," Choukichi replied, pulling a bamboo flute from his jacket.

"Who?" Harry asked.

Choukichi leaned over the edge of the ship and played a quick tune from the flute. Suddenly, the waters around the ship began to bubble. From the bubbling mass of seafoam, a scaly head arose.

"A dragon," Cho said.

"Not just any dragon," Choukichi explained, "A Hiroshima Spinetail. One of the last known in existence."

The dragon buoyed in the water for a moment, then opened its massive jaws. "You two must get inside," Choukichi said.

"Inside?" Harry asked, "You mean inside that dragon's mouth? You must be joking."

"Harry you must trust me," Choukichi replied, "Tsunami will not harm you. Climb into her mouth and she will take you to Burning Lotus."

"I don't know about this," Cho said, "This could be dangerous."

"You must trust me," Choukichi said, "You are not safe here. You must go."

Harry wasn't sure, but he knew something was wrong. He grabbed Cho by the wrist and stepped over the edge into the waiting jaws of the dragon. Cho held onto Harry as the dragon closed its mouth and submerged into the water. Harry and Cho began to feel dizzy and blacked out.

* * *

The Lady of the Sea had docked and Ron and Alice had stepped onto dry land. They hadn't gotten far when Ron heard a familiar voice. "What took you so long?" the voice called out, "We've been waiting for you."

Ron and Alice turned around to see Bill and Fleur walking towards them. "We can't be that late," Ron said, "Ship just barely arrived."

"We were expecting you to arrive by broom," Fleur said, "Or perhaps floo powder."

"Only recently did we receive word that you'd by arriving by ship to avoiding detection," Bill said, "Well, let's go. Beauxbatons awaits."

Bill and Fleur led Ron and Alice into a local tavern. They walked through the room to a storage room in the back. At the far end of the storage room was an old fireplace.

"This is a private floo to Madame Maxime's office," Fleur said, throwing a handful of floo powder into the fireplace.

"After you," Bill said.

Ron kissed Alice and stepped into the green fire. Alice walked through next, followed by Bill and Fleur. When the green flames dissipated, Ron and Alice saw Madame Maxime pouring glass of brandy.

"Greetings," Madame Maxime said, "I am relieved that you have arrived safely."

"It is a pleasure to see you, Madame Maxime," Ron said, "We come on urgent business."

"I know why you have come," Madame Maxime replied, "Voldemort's army grows every day. War is inevitable."

"We can defeat him," Alice said, "But we'll need all the help we can get."

"When Voldemort strikes," Madame Maxime said, "You can rely on Beauxbatons to aid you in the war."

"We are pleased to hear that," Ron said, pulling a piece of parchment from his robes, "I have here an admission of alliance. We need your signature as head mistress of Beauxbatons."

Madame Maxime took the parchment from Ron, withdrew her quill from its ink bottle and signed the document. Ron rolled the parchment back up and secured it in his robe.

"When we return to Hogwarts," Ron began, "We will add this parchment to the others when they are presented."

"The Hogwarts Accord," Alice added.

"Do you really think Voldemort will attack Hogwarts?" Bill asked.

"Voldemort has spent the last almost seven years with one goal," Ron replied, "Kill Harry. Harry will be at Hogwarts, so I'd bet that Voldemort will attack there in order to get to him."

"When do you need our help?" Madame Maxime asked.

"We are working on the theory that the Death Eaters will not stage a full assault until after Christmas," Alice said.

"What makes you think that?" Fleur asked.

"If you look at the last years," Ron began, "Voldemort has bided his time until the end of the school year to strike."

"After the new year, we will send word to Beauxbatons," Alice said.

"I shall hand select my best students," Madame Maxime said, "They shall train. When you send word, I shall personally deliver them to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts owes you a debt," Ron said, "Our ship does not sail until tomorrow morning. If possible, could we find lodging here tonight?"

"You are more than welcome to stay here," Madame Maxime replied.

"I'll show you to the guest quarters," Fleur said.

Fleur and Alice left the room as Ron turned to Bill, a look of concern on his face. "I must speak with you about something," he said.

"What troubles you?" Bill asked.

"A vision that came to me," Ron said, "I fear I may have to do something terrible."

* * *

The Madame of Good Fortune had already docked in Salem and Jason and Hermione were standing at the entrance to Dragonfire. Two large dragons, one green and the other brownish-red. Swooped down and landed in front of them, growling and snarling.

"Yorick. Sparky," Jason said, "Down boys."

The dragons stood their ground, baring their teeth. Suddenly, another shriek echoed from the clouds. A white dragon soared down, landing hard on the ground and issuing a series of growls and guttural sounds to the other dragons. The two dragons ceased their snarling, sniffed Jason and Hermione, and then flew off.

"That was a close one," Hermione said. "Thanks, Avalanche."

Avalanche, the white dragon, turned to Jason and dropped his stomach, letting out a tiny squeal. Jason reached out and patted Avalanche's snout. "Well, well, well," a voice called out, "The prodigal son returns."

Jason spun around to see Marrius Moody walking towards him. Jason met his former instructor and embraced him. "How are you doing, Jason?" Marrius asked.

"I've seen better days," Jason said, "I need to speak to Headmaster Abernathy."

"Follow me," Marrius said.

Marrius turned and led Jason and Hermione into Dragonfire. Hermione looked over at Jason and saw a change in him almost instantly. Being back in the halls of Dragonfire brought calm to Jason's mental struggle.

"Jason!" a voice called out.

Jason looked around a corner just in time to be rushed by Paul Heitman. Jason and Paul locked each other in a brief embrace. "I heard you'd come back," Paul said.

"I've only been here ten minutes," Jason said.

"This is Dragonfire. Word travels fast here," Paul said, "Wait till Thomas and Louie find out. Hey, we're playing a concert later. Why don't you stop by?"

"I'll see what I can do," Jason said, "I'm sorta here on official business."

Marrius led Jason and Hermione to Abernathy's office. Nathaniel Abernathy was sitting at his desk, signing papers when he looked up and saw Jason. "Jason, how good to see you," he said.

"Good to see you, too, Headmaster," Jason replied.

"Come now, we'll have none of that," Abernathy said, "I am no longer your headmaster. Hogwarts is your school now."

"Yes Headma...uh...sir," Jason said.

"Now, what brings you back to the halls of Dragonfire?" Abernathy asked.

Jason nodded to Hermione, who produced a roll of parchment, placing it on Abernathy's desk. "We call it The Hogwarts Accord," Hermione said, "We have gone to the heads of each school to negotiate an alliance. Voldemort will no doubt strike Hogwarts before the end of term and with his ever-growing army, we shall need an army to match him."

Abernathy looked over the parchment, and then nodded to Marrius, who joined him from the doorway and scanned the parchment himself. "So, if I am correct," Abernathy began, "You want me to sign this as a show of my part in this alliance. And on top of that, you wish me to send a regimen of my students to aid you in this fight?"

"That's correct," Hermione said.

Abernathy leaned back in his chair, looking uncertain. "Miss Granger, you are no doubt aware that Voldemort's brief occupation of these grounds has reduced the size of our upper classes," he said, "The number of students who would be suitable to aid in the war is critically low. I'm afraid I cannot risk losing an entire graduating class."

"Abernathy, you can't be serious," Jason said, "I know it's a big risk, but it's a necessary risk. If Voldemort wins and Hogwarts falls, the other schools will be next."

"Jason, I will not put my students at risk simply because Hogwarts is willing to risk theirs," Abernathy said.

"The students at Hogwarts have chosen on their own to aid in the war," Jason said, "They have pride in their school and they know the consequences of doing nothing. So, don't you dare question or insult Hogwarts."

Abernathy narrowed his eyes, not in anger, but rather to read Jason's facial features. "You've seen it, haven't you?" Abernathy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Something's happened to Jason," Abernathy said, "Whatever it is, it's caused a spike in Jason's abilities. His telekinesis is stronger and his precognitive senses have become active again."

"Something did happen," Jason said, "I won't talk about it, though."

"I won't ask you to," Abernathy said, "I want to know you saw. What your precognitive senses have shown you."

"Jason hasn't seen any visions of the future," Hermione said, "We would've known about it."

Hermione turned to Jason, who was straight-faced as he slowly sat down in a chair. "When I sleep, it comes to me," he said, "Playing over and over like it's stuck on a loop."

Hermione sat down in a chair next to Jason, suddenly looking concerned. Abernathy leaned forward in his chair as Marrius leaned against the desk. All eyes were now on Jason. Jason took a deep breath and closed his eyes, recalling his vision of a horrible future.

"Everything that has a beginning, has an end," Jason said, "I see the end coming. I see the darkness spreading. I see death himself. And we are all that stands in his way."

"Voldemort," Marrius said.

"Very soon, he will have the power to destroy the magical world," Jason continued, "But I believe he won't stop there. He can't. He won't stop until there's nothing left at all. Until this world is reduced to ash."

Abernathy closed his eyes, losing himself in his thoughts. "I will present it to the student body," he finally said, "If my students are willing to risk their lives, then I will sign the accord. In the meantime, you're welcome to stay at the school. It just so happens that the head student of the South Wing is in the infirmary, so you and Miss Granger can stay in his room."

"I will tonight," Jason said, "But in the morning, I'm leaving the grounds."

"Where are you heading?" Marrius asked.

"Savannah," Jason said.

"To see your grandparents?" Marrius asked. Jason nodded as he stood up and walked out of the room, followed by Hermione.

Marrius turned to Abernathy. "He's hiding something," he said.

"I know," Abernathy replied, "We have to be careful how we discover the truth or else we could lose him to Voldemort."

"Do you really believe what Jason said?" Marrius asked.

"I believe that Voldemort's power is growing," Abernathy said.

"Then if we do nothing," Marrius said, "We could all be in danger."

"I know," Abernathy said, "But we can do nothing until the Red Dawn."

* * *

**A/N: So that was chapter 23...lemme know what y'all think...next chapter will be up by Christmas**


	24. The Durmstrang Incident

**Author's Note: It's been a loooong time. Writer's block, along with trying to juggle work, school, and family have conspired to keep me from working on this story. But, I managed to crank out another chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own anything Potter-related, just the plot and the original characters. Having said that, Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco, Ginny, and Krum had ridden many miles before Krum finally slowed down and stopped. He quickly dismounted and led the horse off the path they were on. Draco and Ginny followed suit and led their horses off the path.

"We shall tie the horses here and proceed on foot," Krum said, "Durmstrang is just over that ridge."

Draco grabbed a large bag that was attached to the saddle of his horses and set it on the ground. Draco knelt down and pulled out a map.

"Lumos," Ginny whispered as she knelt down, her wand emitting a soft light.

"This is a map of Durmstrang," Draco said, "I got it from the Headmaster's files. Krum, if you please."

Krum knelt down and studied the map. "This right here is the front entrance," Krum said, pointing to a part on the map, "It will no doubt be guarded. Up here is the eastern ridge. It is thick with trees and will shield us from being seen. It is a new moon tonight, which is beneficial to us, as there will not be much light for the Death Eaters to see."

"But it also puts us at a disadvantage," Ginny said, "We can't see, either."

"The light given off by Durmstrang will be sufficient," Krum said, "Move slow, watch your step, and above all, be careful."

Draco rolled the map back up and put it in the bag, then pulled out a bronze spyglass. "I brought this so we can get a closer look," he said, "Ginny, douse your wand."

"Nox," Ginny whispered, causing the light to fade out.

"Okay," Krum said, "Follow me. We shall walk the ridge until we get to the eastern side, then we move in closer." Krum began carefully walking through the brush and trees.

"Go ahead of me, Ginny," Draco said, "So I can keep an eye on you and keep you safe."

Ginny nodded and walked ahead of Draco. Draco began walking, keeping an eye on Ginny and Krum while looking around the area, making sure they were all safe. Draco had had a bad feeling about this whole thing from the moment he set foot off the boat. Something didn't feel right. Ginny looked back at Draco and saw the concern on Draco's face as he walked.

"Draco, are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"Just a bad feeling is all," Draco said, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Quiet," Krum whispered, "There could be Death Eaters here on the ridges. Limit the talking."

"How do you expect us to communicate?" Draco asked.

"Hand gestures," Krum replied, forming several gestures to demonstrate.

Draco rolled his eyes as Krum turned back to look where he was walking. Draco quickly held up his hand, extending his middle finger. "There's a hand gesture for you," Draco quietly said under his breath, causing Ginny to flash a brief smile.

Suddenly, Krum stopped in his tracks, holding up his clenched fist. Draco and Ginny stopped as well. "Krum, what is-" Ginny began.

"Quiet," Krum whispered sharply.

Krum turned to Ginny and Draco, extending his index and middle fingers, pressing them to his eyes and the pointing off into the darkness in front of them. Ginny and Draco strained their eyes, forcing them to adjust to the darkness until finally, up ahead of them, they could see two Death Eaters, slowly moving around through the trees.

"What do we do?" Draco whispered.

Krum slowly withdrew his wand and motioned for Draco to do the same. Draco slowly drew his wand and both he and Krum silently crept towards the Death Eaters.

"On my signal," Krum whispered. Draco nodded.

Krum and Draco continue moving towards the Death Eaters until they were within wand range. "Petrificus Totalus," Krum said, freezing one of the Death Eaters.

As soon as the other Death Eater turned around, alerted by the sounds, Draco leapt into action. "Petricfus Totalus," he said, freezing the other Death Eater.

Ginny joined Draco and Krum, grabbing the Death Eaters wands and throwing them farther into the woods.

"We must move down some," Krum said, "If any Death Eaters heard that, they may converge here. We move down to avoid detection."

"Not too far," Draco said, "The closer we get to Durmstrang, the thinner the tree line is."

"You don't think I know that, Malfoy?" Krum said, "Durmstrang was my home for seven years."

"If I didn't know any better," Draco snapped, "I'd say you wanted us to get spotted by the Death Eaters."

"You watch your tone, Malfoy," Krum said, getting in Draco's face.

"Will you two stop it?" Ginny whispered sharply, "Your arguing is going to get us caught."

Draco and Krum quickly quieted down, glaring at each other. They slowly crept down through the trees closer to Durmstrang. Draco stopped suddenly, dropping to one knee and removing his spyglass.

"Did either of you hear that?" Draco whispered.

Ginny and Krum both shook their heads. "What did it sound like?" Ginny asked.

"It was a voice," Draco said, opening his spyglass, "It sounded like it came from the school."

"Draco, we're not close enough to hear anybody down there unless they were yelling," Krum said.

"I know that," Draco said, "But I also know I heard something."

Draco aimed the spyglass at Durmstrang and looked through the glass. He could see an opening in the brick that was unmistakably a window. Draco focused his eyes and managed to make out the forms of people, dimly lit from the dull firelight. It appeared to be Voldemort and...his father. Draco bit his lip, his blood beginning to boil. His father was here at Durmstrang. So close he could curse him and be rid of him forever. Ginny could see Draco starting to shiver. It was cold, but not enough to bother someone this much. She knelt down beside Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"My father's in there," Draco whispered, "I can see him clear as day, talking to Voldemort."

"Draco, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Ginny asked.

Draco didn't reply. He was now a million miles away, focused solely on his father. Ginny could see this, though she didn't like it. Draco's eyes glazed over and his face became as stone as he weighed his options. Suddenly, he felt Ginny squeeze his hand. He turned to her, seeing the concern in her eyes.

"Don't do it, Draco," Ginny said, "It's not worth it."

"It could be," Draco mumbled as he turned back to Durmstrang.

Looking through the spyglass, Draco's heart nearly stopped. Lucious Malfoy, who had been talking with Voldemort, was now looking out of the window, locking eyes with Draco. Draco looked down at the base of Durmstrang to see about a dozen Death Eaters making their way into the woods. Draco stood up sharply and quickly closed his spyglass.

"They're coming," Draco said.

"What?" Ginny asked, "How?"

"My father saw me," Draco said.

"Impossible," Krum said, "The woods are too dark for anyone to see us from that distance."

"Then explain the Death Eaters on their way here," Draco said.

"We have to get out of here," Ginny said.

"The Death Eaters won't allow us out so easily," Krum said.

"Fine with me," Draco said, drawing his wand, "But one way or another, we're getting out of here."

Draco began making his way up through the trees when an explosion went off behind him, throwing him into a nearby tree. Being so close to the explosion, Draco's ears filled with a dull ringing sound. Draco fought to his feet and searched for Ginny only to find her and Krum firing curses at the oncoming Death Eaters. Draco shook the cobwebs from his head and stumbled into battle.

"Stupefy!" Draco shouted, stunning a Death Eater as he sprung from the shadows, "Krum! We gotta go!"

"Go on, both of you!" Krum shouted.

"We're not leaving without you!" Draco shouted.

"Go!" Krum shouted, "We meet at Hogwarts!"

Draco grabbed Ginny by the arm and ran. Draco kept Ginny close to her as they dodged all manner of curses being cast by the Death Eaters. They made it to the top of the tree line when Ginny turned around to see a green flash narrowly miss her and render a tree to splinters. Draco and Ginny had run until they reached the horses. Draco untied one of the horses and handed the reins to Ginny.

"Draco, why only one horse?" Ginny asked.

"Because only one of us is leaving," Draco said.

"Draco?" Ginny asked.

"I can't leave Krum out there," Draco said, "He could die."

"Then let me come with you," Ginny said.

"I'm not gonna risk your life and my own as well," Draco said.

"I'm not leaving without you," Ginny said.

"Ginny we don't have time to argue about this," Draco said, his gaze suddenly shifting, "What is that?"

Ginny turned around, casting her eyes on nothing, realizing too late she was about to be tricked. Draco drew his wand, aimed it at Ginny and swallowed hard.

"Imperio," Draco said, causing Ginny to go rigid.

Draco shut his eyes tightly, forcing back tears. He knew there may be no going back from this. He only hoped Ginny would see that this was the only way and might forgive him. Draco opened his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Get on the horse and ride back to the ship," Draco said, "Alert Audun as to what happened and stay hidden until you're back in England."

Ginny said nothing as she climbed onto the horse and rode off at top speed. Draco felt his stomach tighten into a knot. Using a forbidden curse, especially on his fiancée, made him sick to his stomach, but he had to do it to get Ginny to safety. Draco turned and bolted back down through the woods. He stopped after a few steps and felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck. Surprisingly, there were no more Death Eaters in the woods and no sign of Krum.

"Krum!" Draco shouted, "Where are you?"

Draco cupped a hand to his ear and listened intently. Draco could barely make out the sound of struggle deep in the trees. Draco gripped his wand and charged back towards where he left Krum. Draco burst from the tree line and stumbled to the ground at the entrance to Durmstrang. He sprang to his feet only to face several Death Eaters. Draco held his wand at the ready, waiting for one of them to make a move. The Death Eaters parted as Lucious Malfoy strolled out of Durmstrang's gates.

"Well, Draco," Lucious said, "You put up an admirable fight. But did you really think we wouldn't have detected you?"

"Whether I do or not is irrelevant," Draco said.

"You see? I knew you were smart," Lucious said.

"Where's Krum?" Draco asked.

"Oh, he's around," Lucious said, "But I'd worry about yourself at the moment."

"What if I said I wasn't here to fight?" Draco asked.

"I know that already," Lucious said, "You were here to spy on us."

Draco's eye widened in shock. "You knew?" he asked.

"The dark lord has eyes and ears everywhere," Lucious said, "We knew you were coming by the time you arrived in Stockholm."

"This was a trap," Draco said.

"Yes," Lucious replied, "To capture you, Krum, and the Weasley girl."

"Looks like you weren't completely successful," Draco said.

"Just as well," Lucious said, "In any case, one of Dumbledore's precious eight is our prisoner. Shame he's not alive to see Potter fail. I must depart for America. Bind him and imprison him."

Two Death Eaters approached Draco, their wands drawn. "I'm here to make a deal," Draco blurted out.

Lucious turned to Draco, an eyebrow cocked, his interest peaked. "Are you?" he asked, motioning for the Death Eaters to back away, "And what do you possibly possess that would be of any worth to Voldemort?"

Draco slowly reached into his pocket and drew out a piece of parchment. Lucious motioned for Draco to hand it over. Draco approached Lucious and held the parchment out. Lucious snatched it from Draco's and opened it up. Lucious turned to Draco, looking very upset.

"This parchment is blank," Lucious said, "If you mean to test my humor, you will succeed only in testing my patience."

"Looks can be deceiving, father," Draco said as he held his wand to the parchment, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." All at once, images appeared on the parchment.

Lucious looked it over, studying every line with a devilish smile. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked.

"It's the Marauder's Map," Draco said, "A map of Hogwarts itself. Consider it an offering from a son to his father...and as a show of my allegiance to Voldemort."

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, that's chapter 24...what's Draco's agenda? How will Ginny react to Draco using an unforgivable on her? Find out next time! Chapter 25 coming as soon as I can. Certainly won't be such a long break between chapters from now on**


	25. The Dragon and The Wolf

**Author's Note: Hey gang. Been awhile, so I thought I'd throw a bone to the loyal readers. Still working in the story, but things are starting to come together for our heroes...will they fall apart? Who knows? Why not take a gander...Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

* * *

A splash of water startled Harry awake. He looked around and found himself on a beach shrouded in a dense fog. Harry sat up and saw Cho sitting just a few feet from him at the water's edge.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"A place I've only visited twice in my life," Cho replied, "We're on Ryukobushi Island."

"Rio-what?" Harry asked.

"Ryukobushi," Cho replied, "It means Dragon's Fist. This is the island Burning Lotus is on."

"Quite right," a voice called out behind them.

Harry and Cho both turned to see a much older Asian man dressed in a white robe. The old man's eyes sat deep within his skull, but still relayed a light-hearted nature.

"Uncle Xeng," Cho said with elation as she got to her feet. She walked across the sand and embraced her great uncle.

"Cho, my dear, look how you have grown," Xeng said, embracing his niece, "I am glad Tsunami delivered you safely."

Harry stood up and dusted himself off and walked over to Cho. "Harry, I want you to meet Xeng Chang," Cho said, "My great uncle and the grandmaster of Burning Lotus."

"It's an honor to meet you," Harry said, bowing.

"It may seem strange coming from a man of my years," Xeng said, bowing "But it is I who should be honored to meet you."

"Uncle Xeng," Cho began, "We've come here to-"

"I know why you have come," Xeng said, "Your Hogwarts Accord. There will be time for that later. Right now, we must get you to the school and get you dry."

Harry and Cho followed Xeng up the beach and through a small patch of trees before coming upon a majestic building, looking very much like an old temple. Two men stood in front of the giant wooden gates.

"Good morning, sensei," one of the men said, "Enjoy your walk?"

"Indeed I did, Kaz," Xeng replied, "And came across two guests. Please allow them entry and dry clothes."

"Yes, sensei," Kaz said, opening of the two giant wooden doors.

Harry and Cho followed Xeng through the doors and across a vast courtyard filled with people wearing red silk dogis. Harry and Cho were led into a room where stacks of silk rose up to the ceiling.

"You may take a change of clothing here and join me in my study," Xeng said, "There we will discuss your Hogwarts Accord."

Xeng bowed and left the room as Harry and Cho sifted through the many silk dogis, looking for one that fit. They avoided eye contact, trying not to make it obvious that things between them were still rocky.

"So, why did you end up studying at Hogwarts instead of here?" Harry asked, removing his damp robe.

"I did study here," Cho said, unbuttoning her shirt, "When I was little, I went through the martial arts training. When it came time to study magic, my father didn't want me learning what he considered 'old-world magic' and enrolled me in Hogwarts."

"How come you never told me you knew martial arts?" Harry asked, unzipping his pants.

"I studied it when I was little," Cho replied, removing her skirt, "When I was moved to England to attend Hogwarts, I stopped practicing and, well now I don't know much of it anymore."

Harry turned his head slightly to see Cho's naked body, slightly glistening from her damp clothes. Harry swallowed hard, his pulse beginning to race. He wanted to reach out and touch his Asian beauty, but restrained himself. He knew they weren't ready. Cho lowered her head, casting an eye on Harry as he stripped off the rest of his wet clothing. She traced a finger down her chest, her arousal rising. After a few tense moments, Harry and Cho finally dressed themselves in silk dogis and were escorted to Xeng's study. Xeng was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room, inhaling the smoke from nearby burning incense.

"Please come in," Xeng said.

Harry and Cho walked into the room and knelt in front of Xeng. Harry produced a metal cylinder from his dogi. He unscrewed the top of it and withdrew a rolled up piece of parchment. He handed it to Cho, who handed it to Xeng. Xeng unrolled the parchment and read it over.

"I have spent my lifetime keeping Burning Lotus a secret to the world. Only a handful of people know its existence outside these walls," Xeng said, "Now, in the face of an ultimate evil, I must emerge my school from the shroud of secrecy. This is not a decision that I will come to lightly."

"I don't expect it to be, Xeng," Harry said, "But Voldemort and his Death Eaters have to be stopped. To do that, we'll need help from the entire wizarding world. I can respect that you wanted your school a secret because of your adherence to old magical practices, but this coming war holds the fate of our world. If Voldemort wins, it would only be a matter of time before he found your school and burned it down."

Xeng stroked his beard, allowing for Harry's words to sink in. "I admire your passion, Harry," he said grabbing a quill and swiping it through the incense smoke, swirling it around lower and lower to the parchment until it sank into the parchment itself, forming Xeng's signature. Harry rolled the parchment up and placed it back into the metal cylinder. "You have Burning Lotus' support," Xeng said, "You are welcome to stay here for the night. Tsunami will take you back to your boat in the morning, along with ten of my best students."

* * *

That evening, Harry and Cho sat and watched the Burning Lotus students as they ate dinner with their sensei. A roaring fire was in the middle of everything. Xeng whispered something to one of the students, who proceed to leave the courtyard only to return with a wooden box in his hands. Xeng opened the box and withdrew a bamboo flute.

"Cho," Xeng said, turning to his great niece, "Do you still remember how to play?"

"It's been far too long," Cho said, "I don't want to embarrass myself."

"One cannot embarrass oneself," Xeng said, holding the flute out to Cho, "If one sheds one's fear."

Cho nodded and accepted the flute. She put the tip to her lips and nervously began to blow into it. To her surprise, and Harry's as well, harmonious notes began to come forth from the flute. Harry sat, amazed at Cho's ability. Xeng tossed a few sticks of incense into the fire, causing smoke to billow out. To Harry's amazement, the smoke began to twist and billow in tune with Cho's playing.

"Smokeweaver," Xeng said, prompting one of the students sitting nearby to pull his wand from his dogi.

The student began twirling his wand through the ever-thickening smoke, causing images to form.

"Eight Dragons created the world," the smokeweaver began, "Each in their own element, earth, sky, sand, wind, fire, forest, water, and light. The world was not created merely through their presence, but their love."

Cho continued playing as Harry looked on, watching the swirls of smoke form the shape of dragons interacting.

"The fire and forest, while unhealthy on the surface, is a love that is meant to be harmful to other if tampered with," the smokeweaver said, beginning to dance in tune to the flute, "It's symbol of destruction and rebirth is a never-ending cycle based on their love. The sand and the wind, a coarse and abrasive love that creates a storm that forever changes the landscape around it. It is a misunderstood love that even in itself is often misunderstood."

Cho played on, her notes along with the smoke almost putting Harry in a trance.

"The earth and sky meet in love both seamless and often violent," the smokeweaver continued, the smoke swirling around him as he churned and twirled his wand, "The horizon shows us that earth and sky are always one in heart, but it's love is often a violent love when the sky and earth meet when the lightning strikes. And the love of water and light give us the morning sun dancing across the waves, but along with the light, the water must love the dark and its unforgiving blackness in the face of the storm."

Harry began to see through the dragons in the smoke to the real truth behind their guise.

"Through these eight dragons, life exists in a harmonious balance," the smokeweaver said, his wand twirling almost with a life of its own, "And it is through these eight dragons alone that life can be saved...when the light of dawn turns deepest red."

"The Red Dawn," Harry whispered.

His words snapped Cho from her focus on the flute, causing her to stop on a flat note. The dancing smoke quickly dissipated into the air and the smokeweaver returned to his seat.

"This story in the smoke was not by chance," Xeng said, "It is a lesson you must retain."

"Somehow I get the feeling you know what's going on," Harry said.

"Perhaps," Xeng said, "Perhaps not. The story woven in the smoke is different each time. It shows us simply what we know in our hearts and what we must learn to lead a good life."

Harry lowered his eyes to the fire, letting Xeng's words sink in. "That is enough for one night," Xeng said, "You both get some rest and tomorrow morning, you shall be sent on your way."

One of the students stood up and escorted Harry and Cho out of the courtyard and up a flight of stairs to a sleeping quarters.

"It is uncustomary for men and women to share a quarters," the student said, "However, Sensei Chang has approved for you both to share these quarters."

"Thank you," Cho said, bowing.

The student bowed in return and left as Harry opened the door and walked inside. He kicked off his shoes and removed his dogi shirt, laying down on the bed. Cho laid down next to him, facing the wall.

"See you in the morning," Cho said.

"Sleep well," Harry said. Cho closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

Harry, however, hadn't fallen asleep yet. He tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep but finding it out of his reach. It wasn't until Harry turned over and wrapped an arm around Cho that he found himself comfortable and was falling asleep.

"I love you," Cho whispered, her sentence finishing off in her head, _"I love you so much Cedric."_

"I love you," Harry said, his voice trailing off to nothing more than his internal thoughts, _"One day you'll be mine, Hermione."_

* * *

Ron and Bill were strolling through the massive courtyard of Beauxbatons.

"So that's it?" Bill asked. Ron nodded, a slight twinge of fear reflecting in his eyes. "Ron, prophecies are meant to interpreted in various ways," Bill said, "What you've just told me seems to be a very unlikely interpretation."

"But what if it's the right interpretation?" Ron asked, "What if I have to..."

"Stop right there," Bill said, cutting Ron off, "You can't focus on this. The more you do, the more it's gonna grate at your sanity. You could go mad trying to sort this out."

Ron finally stopped and sat on a bench, putting his head in his hands. "So, when the time comes," he began, "What do I do?"

Bill sat down next to him. "When the time comes," he began, "You have to trust in yourself to do what you believe is right."

"Easy for you to say," Ron replied, "It's not your wife's life in question."

"And if it was," Bill said, "My advice wouldn't change. I'd still do what I believed was the right thing."

Ron began to respond when a feeling of dread swept over him. He immediately sprang to his feet. "What is it, Ron?" Bill asked, getting to his feet.

"Something's wrong," Ron replied, "I can't explain it."

Suddenly, Alice and Fleur were seen rushing into the courtyard. "Ron! Bill!" Alice shouted.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Werewolves are attacking muggles in the city," Fleur said.

Bill froze, all color draining from his face. His mind slingshotted him back to a year ago when Fenrir Greyback mauled him during the Dragonfire raid.

"We have to do something," Ron said, "Bill, send a message to the ministry. Alert them of the attack. The rest of us will deal with the situation."

"How?" Alice asked, "We're three people."

"You underestimate Beauxbatons," Fleur said, "And its willingness to help."

Fleur turned around and pointed as several witches flew into the courtyard on broomsticks. Three of them held an extra broom, which they tossed to Ron, Alice, and Fleur. Bill turned and charged into the school as Ron, Alice, and Fleur led the charge into the city.

* * *

Ron rose above the skyline of the city and saw a black mass moving through the streets. A whole horde of werewolves. Ron withdrew his wand and dove downwards, followed by Alice, Fleur, and the other witches.

"Stupefy!" Ron shouted, blasting away a few werewolves.

One werewolf leapt from the pack and grabbed the front end of Ron's broom, dragging him to the ground. Ron dove off and hit the pavement of the street. He looked up and saw a wall of werewolves charging towards him. Ron looked around and couldn't find his wand. Out of the corner of his eye, Ron spotted his wand. Before he could react, a werewolf dove at him. On reflex, Ron held out his hand and lit the diving werewolf on fire.

Ron sprung to his feet and saw a group of children huddling in a doorway. Forgetting his wand, Ron rushed to the children and stood between them and the werewolves, creating a wall of fire. Alice swooped down on her broom as Ron helped a child up onto Alice's broom, allowing her to take the child to safety. Fleur dove down and helped another up and out of harm's way. A Beauxbatons witch was diving down to scoop up the third child when a werewolf dove up from the crowd, grabbed the witch, and dragged her into the mad pack.

Ron covered the child's ears to muffle the painful screams of the witch being ripped apart. Ron felt his anger rising and turned the wall of fire onto the werewolves, consuming many of them in a burning inferno. Alice came down for a second sweep, scooping up the last child. Ron turned his attention back to the werewolves only to see his wand skitter across the concrete, stopping at Ron's foot. Ron looked up to see Fenrir Greyback. He was in full werewolf form, but forcefully reverted back to human form.

"Pick it up," Greyback growled, drawing his wand.

Ron hesitated. _"It could be a trap,"_ he thought, then snatched up his wand and aimed at it at Fenrir, "Stupefy!"

Fenrir deflected the curse and stood his ground, chuckling. Ron fired the same curse again only for Fenrir to deflect it again.

"Expelliarmus!" Fenrir shouted, blasting Ron's wand from his hand, "Stupefy!" The impact of the spell flung Ron into the wall behind him. "I wanted you to demonstrate what you knew," Fenrir said, grinning and baring his teeth, "And you did. Absolutely nothing. Now, time's up for you, boy. Avada Ked-"

"Bombarda!" Alice shouted, blasting the ground in front of Fenrir, causing him to interrupt the curse as she dove down at him.

Fenrir growled and changed back into werewolf form. He crouched down, then sprung into the air, swiping at Alice. Alice lost her balance and fell from her broom, hitting the ground and skittering across the cobblestone street. Alice pulled herself up to see Fenrir stalking towards her, growling and drooling saliva from his fangs.

"Greyback!" a voice shouted. Fenrir stopped and turned around to see Bill walking towards him. "Time to pay for what you did to me," Bill said, pointing to the maul scars on his face.

Fenrir growled and charged at Bill. Bill drew his wand, aimed it at Fenrir, and shouted, "Stupefy!" Fenrir jumped into the air, dodging the spell. Bill's eyes widened, then narrowed again.

"Stupefy!" he shouted, firing the spell again.

Fenrir leapt into the air, dodging the curse again. Bill tried to think of an attack, but couldn't raise his wand in time as Fenrir barreled into him, knocking him down. Bill looked up to see Fenrir standing over him, a sly smile curling his lip to bare his fangs. Fenrir raised his claw to strike when suddenly, he was knocked off of Bill.

It was Ron. His hair had become a crown of flames. His eyes burned bright white. "Vicis statuo a nocens canis dormio," he said, glaring at Fenrir.

Fenrir turned and growled at Ron. Ron began walking towards Fenrir, each footstep leaving a burn mark in the cobblestone pavement. Fenrir advanced forward, then stopped and let out a long howl. Ron looked around to see all the destruction caused by Greyback's army cease as the werewolves turned and charged out of the city. Fenrir locked eyes with Ron, then Bill, as he bounded away with his pack. Ron doubled over as the flames on his head transformed back into his hair. Bill got to his feet and watched the terrorizing werewolves disappear into the distance.

"Thanks," Bill said.

"Don't mention it," Ron said.

Ron turned around to check on Alice, who had just pulled herself to her feet. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Just a little banged up," Alice said, "I'll be fine."

Ron put his arm around Alice, pulling her close to him. As he did, he noticed Alice was cradling her arm. "What happened?" Ron asked, pointing to Alice's arm.

"I banged my arm up when I hit the ground," Alice replied, "Those cobblestones can be nasty."

"You two head back to the schoolgrounds," Bill said, "Fleur and I will clean up this mess."

Ron and Alice nodded, grabbed their brooms, and headed back to Beauxbatons. During the flight back, Alice dropped back a bit. Ron looked back, a concerned look on his face. Alice replied with a warm smile, prompting a smile on Ron's face as he looked again once more. Alice's smile faded into a look of apprehension as she glanced down at the tattered sleeve of her robe and the wound underneath.

* * *

**A/N: The plot thickens...catch ya next time!**


	26. Discovery at Dragonfire

**Author's Note: So, the story is coming along well. Here is chapter 26. Read, review, & enjoy!**

* * *

Jason had spent most of the day wandering the grounds. Being back in Dragonfire brought back many memories. Some good, some bad. Jason walked into the stables and saw several students feeding and cleaning the dragons. In the back of the stables, Jason could see a young man.

_"Gotta be a first-year,"_ Jason thought.

The young man seemed to be having trouble. Jason strolled past the other students to this first-year. "Having some trouble?" Jason asked.

"This dumb dragon won't eat," the first-year said.

Jason turned his head to see Avalanche curled up, his snout turned away from a pile of meat. "First of all, don't get upset," he said, "Dragons are sensitive to other creatures and if you're agitated, he will be, too."

"But why won't he eat?" the young man asked.

"Avalanche is fickle," Jason said, "He longs for companionship, but under his terms. Try this."

Jason ripped a hunk of meat off the pile as Avalanche eyed him curiosly. Jason aimed his wand at the meat, and whispered, "Inflamarae," setting off a small flame from the tip which cooked the meat.

"Have a bite," Jason said, handing the cooked meat to the young man.

The young man took the meat and started chewing on it when suddenly, Avalanche turned his head and began nibbling on the rest of the meat.

"See?" Jason asked, "If you eat, Avalanche will eat, too. He'll come around, just give him time."

"Thanks," the young man said.

"You're welcome," Jason replied as he pat Avalanche on the snout before turning and walking away.

"Hey, how did you know to do that?" the young man asked.

"My brother," Jason replied as he left the stables.

Jason walked out onto the open grounds towards the memorial cemetery. He passed the gravesites from those who had given their lives last year when the Death Eaters occupied the school. He stopped at a lone headstone, separate from the others. Jason knealt down in front of the grave.

"Hey, Bobby," Jason said, "Didn't think you'd see me out here again."

Jason could already feel the tears starting to form, but fought them back. "It took me a long time," he continued, "But I came back. And I'm going home, too, to grandma and grandpa. I've lived with so much anger in my heart, Bobby. I think it's finally time to let the anger go, little brother."

Jason sat in silence for a moment, forcing back tears. "Well, I can't stay out here all day," he said as he stood up, "It was good to see you again, Bobby. Tell mom and dad I said…hi." Jason turned and walked back to the school.

* * *

Hermione was wandering the halls, admiring the décor when she felt herself drawn to a large oak door. She pushed against it and walked into a room lined with artifacts. The magnificence of the room overwhelmed her. Hermione walked through the room, still drawn by some unseen force. She walked to the end of the room and cast her eyes on a rusted helmet inside a glass case.

_"Is this what drew me in here?"_ Hermione thought to herself.

"I see you found the Artifacts Room," a voice called out.

Hermione spun around to see Marius Moody standing in the doorway. He walked inside, making a beeline for Hermione.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked.

"It's where we keep the different artifacts that we acquire, be it from the department of archaeology or donations from private entities," Moody answered.

"What's this one?" Hermione asked, pointing to the rusted helmet, "Where did this come from?"

"It washed up on the shore not too far from here," Moody replied, "About oh, maybe, seventeen years ago."

"Has anybody been able to identify it?" Hermione asked.

"Many have tried," Moody replied, "But nobody can pinpoint its origin."

Hermione turned back to the helmet, a feeling of familiarity overtaking her. She reached out and pressed a hand against the glass box encasing the helmet.

"Miss Granger," Moody began, "I don't think I have to inform you that these objects are kept out of student's hands for a reason."

"There's something about this helmet," Hermione replied, "I need to take the case off."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Moody said, "Rules are rules."

"Professor Moody, I need you to make an exception this time," Hermione said, "I have a strong feeling about this helmet."

Marius exhaled and withdrew his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa," he said, lifting the glass box from its resting place and exposing the helmet.

Hermione reached for the helmet, taking it into her hands. Both her and Moody were stunned when the rust and grime on the helmet began to dissolve, revealing shining metal and jewels underneath. In mere moments, the decrepit and rusty helmet was gone. In its place was a magnificent shining helmet. It looked as if it had just been forged. Hermione ran her finger across the textured ridges of the helmet's décor until finally resting of a familiar symbol. A figure eight.

"I don't believe this," Hermione said, "It's…it's…"

"The Helm of the Seven Seas," Moody said, "I've heard of this only in legends. And here it was all these years, staring us in the face, and we never knew."

"Do you know what this means?" Hermione asked, prompting a cocked eyebrow from Marius, "It means we're one step closer to collecting all the pieces of the Infinity Pendant."

"I'll take this to Abernathy," Marius said, "You find Jason." Both he and Hermione turned and exited the room.

* * *

Across campus, Jason had just walked into an auditorium to see Paul Heitman plugging in his keyboard. Next to him was Thomas Daijogo tuning his bass guitar. Behind them was Louie Marcial setting up his drum set. Jason smirked and walked into the room, making his way to the stage.

"Don't tell me you're still using this beat up equipment," Jason said, catching their attention.

"You're back!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Only for a moment," Jason said.

Paul, Thomas, and Louie each jumped off the stage and embraced Jason. "So, how you guys been getting along without me?" Jason asked.

"They've been just fine," a voice called out behind them.

Jason turned around to see Kyle McCoy walking towards them. The hair on the back of Jason's head bristled. He and Kyle never saw eye-to-eye. In fact, they hated each other.

"Don't tell me they downgraded from me to you," Jason said.

"Make your jokes, Saint," Kyle said, "But I'm not the one who abandoned them."

"I had my reasons for staying in England," Jason replied.

"Yeah, whatever," Kyle said, "In the meantime, they needed a singer and guitarist. So, I stepped up." It was then that they all noticed students filing in, prompting a grin on Kyle's face.

"Speaking of which," Kyle said, "We're about to play a concert just before dinner. Why don't you pull up a chair and see how a band is supposed to sound?"

Jason turned and sat down in a nearby chair as the other students took seats for lunch as well as to enjoy the concert. The band hopped onstage and took their place at their instruments.

"Good afternoon," Kyle said, "I'm Kyle McCoy. Them behind me, that's Firestorm. Enjoy."

Kyle turned to Thomas, Paul, and Louie, mumbled something, then started strumming out notes on his guitar. They weren't great notes, but Louie, Paul, and Thomas made up for it. Kyle then leaned into the mic and began to sing.

_I find myself in question again_  
_And I doubt this love you've given to me_  
_I hope you understand when I say_  
_I need this time to myself_

Jason watched as the students looked on in displeasure at what they were hearing. It was clear that they didn't enjoy this "concert."

_You speak your mind to me again_  
_You force your words so deep within_  
_You try to tell me how to live_  
_But it's my life_

Before Kyle could sing any further, a wave of boos overcame him, stopping his singing and causing the others to stop as well.

"You suck!" one student shouted.

"Get off the stage!" another cried out.

Jason had heard enough. He stood up and hopped onto the stage. "Give me the guitar, Kyle" he said.

"No way," Kyle said, "Give me one good reason."

"I can give you several," Jason replied, motioning to the booing student body, "Face it, McCoy, you're a terrible singer and a sub-par guitar player. Now give me the guitar so we can finish this performance with some dignity."

Kyle, red in the face, flung the guitar at Jason and stormed off stage. Jason turned to the still-booing crowd. "Okay, folks," he began, "If you'll quiet down, I'm gonna start this off right."

The students started quieting, still throwing out random negative comments. "I'm Jason Saint," Jason shouted out, "This is Paul Heitman, that's Louie Marcial, that's Thomas Daijogo, and we are Firestorm! Louie, give me a beat!"

Louie twirled his sticks and began drumming out a beat. Thomas and Jason followed with notes from their guitars as Paul kept in synch with his keyboard. Jason leaned into the mic and sang out

_I've been stealing time where I can get it from_  
_I've been losing grip on what I used to hold_  
_If I could get another chance I'd put it in a ziplock bag_  
_And keep it in my pocket_  
_Keep it in my pocket_  
_Keep it in my pocket_

_Tell me_  
_When I start to blow it_  
_Would you show me_  
_What I need to do_  
_Before you hate me_  
_I could never live with that so_  
_Tell me_  
_Before you're better off without me_  
_Before you're better off without me_

Hermione was rushing through the halls when she heard music, she entered the auditorium to see Jason on stage, singing and smiling. She liked it when he smiled, especially since he hadn't done it much since they'd left for this journey. She leaned against the wall and listened to him sing.

_I've been watching you sleeping with a troubled look_  
_I'm sure your bad dreams are probably all about me_  
_And better off without me_  
_If I could get another chance I'd put it in a ziplock bag_  
_And keep it in my pocket_  
_Keep it in my pocket_  
_Keep it in my pocket_

_Tell me_  
_When I start to blow it_  
_Would you show me_  
_What I need to do_  
_Before you hate me_  
_I could never live with that so_  
_Tell me_  
_Before you're better off without me_  
_Before you're better off without me_

Hermione watched him sing with a troubled look. She had a feeling he was singing about her. Or him. Or both of them.

_And I've been losing grip on what I used to hold_  
_I dont want you to be better off without me_  
_If I could get another chance I'd put it in a ziplock bag_  
_And keep it in my pocket_  
_Keep it in my pocket_  
_Keep it in my pocket_

_Tell me_  
_When I start to blow it_  
_Would you show me_  
_Tell me_  
_What I need to do_  
_Before you hate me_  
_Tell me_  
_'Cause I could never live with that so_  
_Tell me_  
_Before you're better off without me_

Jason finished the song to an uproar of applause. "Thank you," he said, "It's been awhile since I been onstage with these guys. I'm feeling good, I'd like to do another one for you, how about it?"

The crowd of students resonated their approval. Jason turned to his bandmates, who nodded as he whispered to them. Jason spun around to the face the crowd as began crunching out notes on his guitar, followed by the rest. Hermione took a seat and watched Jason perform. Jason pulled the mic closed to him and softly sang.

_In this hole_  
_That is me_  
_The dead are rolling over_  
_In this hole_  
_Thickening_  
_Dirt shoveled over shoulders_

_I feel it in me_  
_So overwhelmed_  
_Oh, this pressured center rising_  
_My life overturned_  
_Unfair the despair_  
_All these scars keep ripping open_

_Peel me from the skin_  
_Tear me from the rind_  
_Does it make you happy now?_

_Tear me from the bone_  
_Tear me from myself_  
_Are you feeling happy now?_

Hermione watched Jason play. He looked much like he did on stage in London. He looked savage. Somewhere deep inside her, a spark of desire reignited.

_In this hole_  
_That is me_  
_A life that's growing feeble_  
_In this hole_  
_So limiting_  
_The sun has set; all darkens_

_Buried underneath_  
_Hands slip off the wheel_  
_Internal path-way to contention_

_Peel me from the skin_  
_Tear me from the rind_  
_Does it make you happy now?_

_Tear me from the bone_  
_Tear me from myself_  
_Are you feeling happy now?_

_Are you HAPPY?_

Hermione stared at him longingly as he played angrily when suddenly, she noticed something that troubled her. There was a small trickle of blood coming from his mouth. He gritted his teeth to show that they'd turned into fangs.

_Are you_ _HAPPY?_

_"He must have cut his tongue on them,"_ Hermione thought, _"Oh Merlin, that must mean…"_

_Are you feeling happy?_

Hermione strained her vision to find that Jason's eyes had turned pitch black. _"It's back,"_ Hermione thought in terror.

_In this hole_  
_That is me_  
_Left with a heart exhausted_  
_What's my release?_  
_What sets me free?_  
_Do you pull me up just to push me down again?_

_Peel me from the skin_  
_Tear me from the rind_  
_Does it make you happy now?_

_Tear me from the bone_  
_Tear me from myself_  
_Are you feeling happy?_

_Peel me from the skin_  
_Peel me from the skin_  
_Tear me from the rind_  
_Does it make you happy now?_

_Tear me from the bone_  
_Tear me from the bone_  
_Tear me from myself_  
_Are you feeling happy?_

_Does it make you happy?_  
_Are you feeling happy?_  
_Are you fucking happy?_  
_Now that I'm lost left with nothing_

_Does it make you happy?_  
_Are you feeling happy?_  
_Are you fucking happy?_  
_Now that I'm lost left with nothing _

The crowd once more resonated with applause. Jason soaked it in, remembering what it was like to be on stage. Suddenly, he noticed Hermione in the back, looking somewhat terrified. That's when he tasted the blood. He checked his tongue when he felt the sharp points of the fangs. Panicked, Jason quickly unstrapped the guitar and left the stage. Out in the hall, Jason gripped the sides of his head in dizzied agony.

"Control yourself, Jason," he grunted.

After what seemed like ages, the dizziness stopped. Jason checked his teeth and was relieved that they'd returned to normal. Moments later, Hermione rushed into the hallway to check on him.

"Tell me you haven't changed," Hermione said, taking Jason's head in her hands only to stare into his steel blue eyes.

"I'm fine," Jason replied, "For now."

"Come with me," Hermione said, "We found something amazing."

Hermione grabbed Jason's hand and led him to Abernathy's office. Inside, Jason let his eyes rest of the Helm Of the Seven Seas.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jason asked.

"The Helm Of The Seven Seas," Hermione replied, "The undiscovered piece of the Pendant."

"Incredible," Jason said looking over the helmet, "So, how do we get the pendant fragment from it?"

"We're not sure yet," Marius said.

"Jason," Abernathy began, "The discovery of this helm has helped me to understand that this war with Voldemort is closer to our shores than I wanted to believe. I have made the decision to sign your Hogwarts Accord and send with you a dozen of our best. You may hand-select them when you leave for England."

"Thank you for your support," Jason said, shaking hands with Abernathy, "Tonight, I'm gonna get some rest. In the morning I'm going to Savannah. I'll return here to select the students before I leave for Hogwarts."

"Very well," Abernathy said, "In that case, good night."

Jason nodded and left the room, followed by Hermione. They made their way to the South Wing Head's room, where Jason made a beeline for the bed and passed out. Hermione climbed into bed next to him and held onto him. She didn't know what was waiting for him in Savannah, but she'd help him face it.

* * *

**A/N: So that's chapter 26. The songs were, in order, "My Life" by Twelve Stones, "My Own Worst Enemy" by Lit, and "Happy" by Mudvayne. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	27. Secret of a Dark Heart

**Author's Note: I've been away for far too long. Finishing up a bachelor's degree in game and graphic deign is no picnic. But, I've managed to get some more done on this story plus lay the ground work for a final story to this trilogy. So, without further delay, here's chapter 27. Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco strolled the hallways of Durmstrang, followed by Bellatrix.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Bellatrix asked.

"It's cold," Draco said dryly, "I hate cold."

"You can start a fire later," Bellatrix said, "For now, the Dark Lord wishes to speak to you."

Bellatrix lead Draco into a stone room lit by fires. Bartemus Crouch, Junior was standing by the window, glaring at Draco. Peter Pettigrew stood by a large wooden chair in the middle of the room. Sitting in the chair was Voldemort.

"Draco," Voldemort hissed, "So good of you to call."

Draco heard the door close behind him and turned to see Severus Snape standing between Draco and the door.

"Hello, professor," Draco said.

"Malfoy," Snape responded, "Please have a seat."

Draco sat down in a chair across from Voldemort. He found the soulless eyes of Voldemort to be unsettling.

"Your father tells me you delivered something that may be of some use to me," Voldemort hissed.

Draco reached into his robe and handed the Marauder's Map to Voldemort. "It's a map of Hogwarts," Draco began, "Shows anyone within the grounds at any given moment. It also shows every entrance to the school itself."

"Go on," Voldemort said.

"A guaranteed way to defeat Potter's army is to force him into a two-front battle," Draco continued, "Attack the school from outside while staging a secret coup from within the school by means of any or all of the hidden passages."

"You surprise me, Draco," Voldemort said, "And here I thought you'd sympathized with Potter's cause."

"Please," Draco scoffed, "I played my part so well, I convinced Potter that I was his best friend."

"You played it a little too well, if you ask me," Crouch sneered, "How do we know you aren't here as a spy for Potter?"

"A good point, Crouch," Voldemort mused, "Shall we find out, Severus?"

"I have the veritaserum prepared, my lord," Snape replied, "We can administer it at any time."

"Do it now," Voldemort ordered.

Snape reached into his robe and withdrew a vial of liquid. He popped the top open and handed it to Draco. Draco looked at the vial, then at Voldemort.

"Go on, Draco," Voldemort said, "Unless you feel you have something to hide."

Draco gripped the vial tightly, tilted his head back and drank the vial's contents. He handed the vial back to Snape and sat in his chair, shifting periodically as he struggled to maintain his mental faculties.

"I feel odd," Draco said.

"An effect of the veritaserum," Snape said, "You may question him at your leisure, my lord."

Voldemort grinned and stared deep into Draco's eyes. "Did Potter send you to spy on us?" he asked.

"No," Draco replied.

"Do you share Potter's cause?" Voldemort asked.

"No," Draco answered. "Does Potter or anyone else know that you are here?"

"Yes," Draco replied.

"Will they come looking for you?" Voldemort asked.

"No," Draco replied.

Voldemort leaned forward, a deathly grimace appearing on his face. "Why have you come here?" he asked.

"To serve you, Lord Voldemort," Draco began, "To help you burn Hogwarts to the ground and to kill Harry Potter and all who stand with him."

Voldemort scanned Draco's face for a moment, then sat back in his chair. "There, you see?" he began, "The boy is telling the truth. That's all for now, Draco, you may leave. Severus, escort the boy to a room fit for living."

"As you wish," Snape replied as he opened the door. Draco stood up and left the room, followed by Snape.

"Veritaserum or no," Crouch said, "I still don't trust him."

"It is not your place to decide whom you can and cannot trust," Voldemort said, "The veritaserum wasn't the only thing ensuring his honesty."

"You saw his mind?" Pettigrew asked.

"Indeed, Wormtail," Voldemort said, "I saw immense hatred. I can use hatred to my advantage."

Snape stormed through the halls, followed by Draco, until he reached a door. He spun on his heels and faced Draco. "You had better be more careful from now on," Snape said.

"I'm not sure what you mean, professor," Draco responded.

"You know exactly what I mean," Snape said, snatching Draco by the collar of his shirt, "This is not a game. You make the wrong move and you're dead."

"Snape, tell me what's going on," Draco said, trying to pry Snape's fingers from his shirt.

"You are not ready to know," Snape remarked, opening the door and flinging Draco into a room, "Get some sleep and wait for the dark lord to summon you again."

Snape slammed the door shut and stormed back down the hallway. Draco waited until the sound of Snape's thudding footsteps were faded away and exhaled deeply. He walked across the room and sat down on the bed nearby. He withdrew his wand and used it to start a fire in the fireplace next to his bed. He stretched out, staring up at the cold stone ceiling. His thoughts started to wander to Ginny, but to his shock, he couldn't conjure her image. He concentrated hard, but couldn't bring up any thoughts of his friends and loved ones back home.

_"Is this an effect of the veritaserum?"_ he thought to himself.

He gave up trying to think of Ginny or anyone else and closed his heavy eyelids to sleep.

* * *

Neville sat at the table, picking at his food. Thoughts of Luna had completely taken his focus away from just about everything else. He lifted his head to see the blonde-haired girl of his dreams, merely a table away, and he couldn't even tell her how he felt.

_"What good would it do?"_ he asked himself,_ "She's Ernie Macmillan's girl now."_

Neville's gaze was broken when Seamus sat down across from him, blocking his view of Luna. "You're a better door than a window, Seamus," Neville said.

Seamus glanced behind him to see Luna, then looked back at Neville. "Feeling lovesick, are we?" he asked.

Neville nodded, still picking at his food. "Who knew I could feel this way about someone?" Neville asked, "I mean, I think about her nonstop and all I want to do his hold her in my arms and know that she was mine."

"If it makes you feel any better," Seamus began, "I know exactly how you feel." Neville looked at Seamus, puzzled.

"Padma Patil," Seamus said.

"When did that start?" Neville asked.

"A while back," Seamus said, his mind rewinding back to when it began.

* * *

Seamus and Padma were walking through the halls.

"Padma, you wouldn't happen to have the potions work done by chance?" Seamus asked.

"I think I've got it here somewhere," Padma said, searching through her bookbag.

As she pulled a parchment from her bookbag, she glanced ahead as someone was coming around the corner. "Oh bollocks," Padma said.

"What is it?" Seamus asked.

"Terry Boot," Padma replied, "He keeps asking me on a date."

"And I take it you're interested," Seamus said.

"No, I'm not and he doesn't seem to get that," Padma replied, "And frankly I'm running out of reasons to say no.

"Have you tried just saying you're not interested in dating him?" Seamus asked.

"Of course I have," Padma answered, "But he just doesn't get the message."

"I've got an idea," Seamus began, "Why don't you just tell him you already have a boyfriend?"

"That's a brilliant idea," Padma, "Thanks, Seamus."

"Good day, Padma," Terry said, strolling up to her, "I trust you're well today."

"Very well, Terry, thanks," Padma replied.

"Say, Padma," Terry began, "There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. Perhaps you'd care to join me for a picnic."

"Sorry, Terry," Padma said sweetly, "But I have plans with…with...with my boyfriend for that weekend."

"You have a boyfriend?" Terry asked, "Who?"

"Who?" Padma asked, "Umm…Seamus." Seamus did a double-take at Padma's words.

Terry cocked an eyebrow at the situation. "Seamus?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah, that's right," Seamus said, putting an arm around Padma's waist.

"I see," Terry said, "Well, I must confess I feel a bit foolish asking you on a date. I meant no offense, Seamus."

"It's quite alright," Seamus said.

"We only just began dating," Padma.

"Well, I shall take my leave," Terry said as he turned and walked away.

"Padma, when I said tell him you have a boyfriend," Seamus began, "I didn't mean tell him it was me."

"I'm sorry, Seamus," Padma said, "I just couldn't think of anyone else. It's only for a little while. Please?"

"Alright," Seamus said, "After all, what are friends for?"

"Thanks," Padma said, kissing Seamus on the cheek, "Come on, let's get to class."

Padma skipped off, followed by Seamus, who looked less than pleased.

* * *

Seamus had finished recounting the tale of his faux-girlfriend. "I'd already felt something for her," Seamus said, "After awhile, it grew and now, well, I guess I'm the only one not pretending."

Neville sat, still picking at his food. Seamus was doing the same. "At least you get to pretend Padma's really your girlfriend," Neville said, "I have to watch the one I love with someone else."

"I'd prefer that, actually," Seamus said, "Do you know how badly I want to tell Padma that I really love her? That when she kisses me, I'm not pretending?"

"Then tell her," Neville said. "I can't," Seamus remarked, "She's one of my best friends. If I tell her, things could get awkward. I could wind up losing her as a friend."

"It's that or lose your sanity," Neville said, "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Seamus asked.

"Well, Jason said he was going to help me with Luna," Nevile began, "When he comes back, you could ask him to help you with Padma.

"You think he'll do that?" Seamus asked.

"I don't see why not," Neville replied, "Unless he decides he's gonna be angry at you."

"Neville, are you still sore about that?" Seamus asked.

"He blew up at me and I didn't even get to ask him why," Neville responded.

"Well, you did read his journal without his permission," Seamus said.

"I guess that'll be something he and I talk about when he gets back," Neville said.

"I wonder what they're all up to," Seamus said.

* * *

Jason was tossing and turning in his sleep. Another one of his nightmares. The carnage and chaos of battle. The bodies of his friends scattered across a vast field, the dirt stained with their blood. And in the middle of it all, sword in hand, was a shadowy figure. A figure of immense evil. Voldemort. It had to be. No, not Voldemort. It was…him. He stood amidst the death, hands smeared with blood, gripping the sword tightly. His chest swelled with heavy breaths, each breath almost relaying a sense of elation at the slaughter. His eyes burned with the same elation, but at the same time seemed empty, as if no emotion existed in them.

Then, he began to laugh. A small chuckle at first which grew to a raucous laugh that resonated with sheer madness. His laughter was cut short when something caught his eye. It was a lone survivor, crawling through the bodies. He reached down and grabbed a handful of brown hair and yanked up…Hermione. He glared at her with his cold, dead eyes. One of her eyes swelled shut while the other filled with tears. She was covered in bruises and cuts. Her breathing was erratic as she muttered a plea for mercy. Her plea fell on deaf ears as he gripped his sword and raised it high. His pitch black eyes gleamed with murderous glee as his lips parted in a grin of fangs as he swung the sword down, its path leading unchallenged to the throat of his love.

* * *

With a shriek, Jason awoke from his nightmare, soaked in sweat.

"Jason?" Hermione asked, "Jason, what is it?"

Jason sat still, frozen with terror. Hermione took Jason's head in her hands and turned it to face her. She could see the fear in his eyes.

"Jason, tell me what happened," Hermione said.

Jason couldn't respond. Terror had gripped him tightly and he couldn't find the breath to speak. Hermione pulled Jason close to her, resting his head against her chest. Jason found a sort of comfort in Hermione's arms and slowed his breathing down, wrestling free of the icy terror that had him in its clutches.

"It was awful," Jason said, "Everyone was…dead. By my hands. Mione, what's happening to me?"

Hermione clung tightly to her love. She was terrified, now more than ever, that she was losing him to his dark side. She wanted to roll time back to a simpler time, when Jason's psyche was intact and they were happy. Jason pulled away from Hermione and shifted to tget out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"For a walk," Jason said, "I need to be alone with my thoughts."

Before he could stand up, Hermione grabbed him by the wrist. "Please don't go," she said, "Your thoughts can wait. I need you."

Jason stood for a moment, staring into Hermione's eyes. Without saying a word, he sat back down on the bed and took Hermione into his arms, pressing his lips to hers and laying her down on the bed. It had been awhile since they'd made love and, much to their delight, all their troubles melted away in the height of ecstasy.

* * *

Draco awoke to the sound of someone banging on his door. He got to his feet and opened the door to see Peter Pettigrew.

"Master has sent me to bring you to him," he said.

Pettigrew turned and walked down the stone hallway, followed by Draco. Pettigrew opened a door and ushered Draco into a large banquet hall. All the tables had been removed and several people were practicing dark magic. Voldemort stood at the far end of the hall, observing the action. Bellatrix was standing at his side.

"What is this place?" Draco asked.

"Draco," Voldemort said, walking across the room, "Good of you to join us."

"What's going on here?' Draco asked. "Well, Draco," Voldemort began, "Why don't you take a look. Tell me what you see."

Draco scanned the room, its occupants, and their activities. Kyla Matheson was standing over a bucket of water, staring at it intently. She stopped momentarily to look at Draco and flash him a wink before going back to the bucket. Blaise Zabini was standing still, his hand outstretched over a candle. Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson were in a corner, practicing spells. Pansy looked up a Draco and smiled, her eyes aflame with dark desire. Draco scanned everyone once more, then back to Voldemort as realization hit him. Voldemort was training them for a dark purpose. Draco turned back to Voldemort, trying to hide the twinge of fear that had crept into his mind.

"I see Blaise Zabini trying to manipulate the flame of a candle," Draco began, "Pansy Parkinson's trying to extinguish said flame by manipulating the gusts of wind flowing through this room. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were attempting to create your own eight and attempt to take the Infinity Pendant."

"Clever boy," Voldemort said.

"But, it appears as if you're missing some people," Draco said.

"On the contrary, Draco," Voldemort hissed, "I have not acquired a Serpent, because I already have you."

"And the Lion?" Draco asked.

"While he is not here," Voldemort said, "He will be among us soon. For now, I want you to rest up. In the morning, you will return to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Draco," Voldemort replied, "You have an important mission to carry out there. You are to clear three passages from Hogsmeade into the school."

"You plan to take the school?" Draco asked.

Voldemort glared into Draco's eyes, searching for intent, but still only sensing immense hatred. "Not just yet," he finally answered, "There are other things I seek first before we take Hogwarts. Now, back to your room."

Draco turned and moved to the door. "Oh, and Draco," Voldemort hissed, causing Draco to stop and turn around, "Do not fail me."

Draco turned and left the room. He walked through the halls, mulling over Voldemort's words._ "What does he want in Hogwarts?"_ he thought.

As he reached the room, he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist. He turned around to see Pansy Parkinson standing there. The top buttons on her shirt had been undone, revealing cleavage.

"What do you want?" Draco asked.

"Lord Voldemort suggested that you and I spend tonight together," Pansy replied, leaning into Draco to let him see her cleavage better, "And I'm all too willing to oblige."

"I'm not in the mood," Draco said, "Leave me alone."

"You never used to act like this, Draco," Pansy said, "Don't you want me anymore?"

Draco felt repulsed. He wanted to tell her that the very sight of her made him sick. That she wasn't the one he wanted. But, doing so might endanger everything.

"I said I was not in the mood," Draco said, "I'm tired."

Pansy reached into Draco's pants, grabbing at his member. "I think I can find a way to energize you," she said.

"Pansy, I'm not going to tell you again," Draco said.

"What happened to the Draco I remember?" Pansy asked, unbuttoning more of her shirt, "The Draco who'd make me give him head before quidditch? It's that Weasley bitch, ain't it?"

Draco grabbed Pansy by the shoulders and slammed her hard against the wall. He pressed himself close to Pansy, lifting one of her legs up to his waist and putting a hand on her throat.

"Is this what you want?" Draco asked, "To be treated like a fuckin slut?"

"Yes!" Pansy said in anticipation, "Treat me rough, Draco! Make it hurt! Right here in the hallway!"

Draco once again grabbed Pansy by the shoulders and threw her to the floor. "I've had enough of this," he said, "Read my lips. I. Am. Not. In. The. Mood. Push the issue and you'll regret it."

Draco stormed into his room and slammed the door shut, leaving a partially undressed Pansy on the floor in the hallway. He laid down on his bed, still his mind still spinning with frustration, anger, and much to his surprise, sexual desire. He couldn't get past it. Draco sat up, trying to analyze what had just happened. He didn't want to admit it, but treating Pansy as rough as he had turned him on.

_"Is that really me?"_ he thought,_ "Do I get off on being rough with women?"_

Draco decided he'd had enough and laid back down, letting himself sink back into sleep. In the morning, he'd be going back to Hogwarts and back to Ginny. No, it wouldn't be that easy. He'd performed an unforgivable curse on his own fiancée. What would she say to him when he returned? What would the others think? Sudden dread of the future prevented Draco from sleeping peacefully all night long.

* * *

**A/N: So that's 27. 28 will be up hopefully soon.**


	28. Best Kept Secrets

**Author's Note: It's been far too long since I posted another chapter. I'll admit, I almost gave up on this story, but thankfully that wasn't the case. So, without further adieu, here's chapter 28. Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

* * *

Ron awoke the next morning to find that Alice was nowhere to be found. He got out of bed, got dressed, and left his quarters to find her. He turned a corner and saw Bill and Alice talking at the end of a long hallway. Ron started walking towards them when he suddenly saw Alice crying. He ducked out of sight and tried to listen to their conversation.

"I don't know how I could have been so careless," Alice said.

"Alice, you mustn't blame yourself," Bill said.

"It's my fault," Alice said, "I wasn't paying attention and I let this happen."

"Have you told Ron yet?" Bill asked.

"No," Alice said, "And I don't know if I should."

"Alice, he has a right to know," Bill remarked.

"But what will he think?" Alice asked, "Especially since I didn't want this to happen."

"Ron loves you," Bill said, "He'll understand."

"I can't tell him," Alice said, "And you have to promise me you won't tell him either."

"Alice, he's my brother," Bill said, "You can't expect me to keep something like this a secret."

"Please," Alice said, "Promise me you won't tell him. I don't want him to know until after I find a way to get this out of me."

Confusion swept over Ron. He had no idea what Alice was talking about and had no clue how to handle the situation.

_"What mistake did she make?"_ he thought to himself.

Ron straightened himself up and rounded the corner. "Ah, there you are," he said, startling Alice, "Have you been up long?"

"Uh, yeah," Alice said, "I… couldn't sleep anymore, so I took a walk around the school."

Alice saw a different look in Ron's eyes. One of mistrust and confusion. _"Did he hear me?"_ she thought.

Alice tried to scan Ron's thoughts only to find that Ron had closed his mind to her.

"Ron, is everything okay?" Bill asked.

"Yes," Ron replied, "Everything is fine. Alice, we'd better get ready to leave for Hogwarts."

Before Alice could respond, Ron turned and walked away.

"Do you see that?" Bill asked, "He thinks you're hiding something."

"I am hiding something," Alice replied sharply, "And I can't tell him because I'm ashamed."

"It won't be long before you show signs," Bill said, "What then?"

"Hopefully I can get this…this…curse out of me before he finds out."

Bill sighed and reached into the pocket of his pants, withdrawing a vial of liquid. "This should help with the symptoms," he said, "But I strongly urge you to talk to Ron about this."

Alice took the vial and hugged Bill. "Thank you for understanding," she said before walking off to find Ron.

Bill shook his head. "I sure hope she knows what she's doing?" he said.

* * *

Draco was awoken to the sound of banging on his door. "I'm getting awful tired of this," he said as he got up and opened the door to see Snape standing in the doorway.

"What is it now?" Draco asked.

"The dark lord has instructed me to return you to Hogwarts," Snape said as he walked into the room, "I am to give you your cover story and ensure your return."

"So, what am I going to say when I suddenly show up at Hogwarts?" Draco asked, "Ginny will have already informed them of my capture by now."

"When they question you," Snape began, "You will explain to them that you managed to get away from us with enough time to active a floo." Upon Snape's words, he threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace, causing it to burn green.

"And do I know of anything Lord Voldemort has planned?" Draco asked.

"Discretion is an individual matter," Snape replied, "The floo will take you to Hogsmeade. From there, you will go straight to Hogwarts."

"Anything else?" Draco asked. Snape reached into his robe and withdrew two vials, handing them to Draco.

"What are these?" Draco asked.

"That is not important at the present," Snape said, "Now go."

Draco put the vials into his robe and stepped into the fire. When the flames disappeared, Draco found himself at the Hog's Head Inn. He stepped out of the fireplace and found himself in a room. Draco sat on the bed nearby and pondered to himself.

"I'll give it a day before I go to Hogwarts," Draco said to himself.

He then realized he hadn't eaten anything yet and decided to see if the place had any food. He walked out of his room and down the stairs into the main floor only to come face to face with Sirius.

"You and I need to have a serious talk," Sirius said.

* * *

Harry left his quarters with Cho as they descended into the Burning Lotus courtyard. Xeng was training a regimen of students.

"Good morning, Cho," Xeng said.

"Good morning, uncle," Cho said, "What style are you teaching them?"

"Bái Hè Quán," Xeng replied.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"White Crane Fist," Xeng answered.

"Oh, I remember that style," Cho said.

"Perhaps you'd be willing to demonstrate for them," Xeng said.

"Oh, no," Cho said, "I haven't practiced in years."

"You said the same of the flute last night," Xeng replied, "Yet, you played marvelously."

Cho took a deep breath and stepped onto the wooden platform where the other students were training. Cho stood still for moment, then slowly slid into a fighting pose, her arms outstretched and a single leg raised off the ground. Harry watched her remain balanced in this pose as Xeng moved into a fighting stance of his own. Xeng lashed out with a kick to Cho's planted leg, but Cho spun off her feet with lightning fast reflexes, countering with a punch, which found its mark in Xeng's chest. Xeng responded with a flurry of punches that Cho dodged for the most part.

In the midst of the punches, Xeng snapped his leg forward, kicking Cho off her feet. Cho sprung back to her feet and threw a volley of punches. Xeng blocked each punch until finally a stray punch from Cho put Xeng on his back. Cho moved in to finish the fight, but Xeng surprised her by tripping her off her feet and burying his heel in her sternum. Xeng got to his feet and helped his niece to hers.

"Rusted as steel in the rain," Xeng said, "But you remember what I've taught you. Well done, Cho." Cho bowed to Xeng and Xeng bowed in return.

"These are my best students," Xeng said, motioning to the group of young men and women in front of him, "They are ready to leave here with you and will aid you against Voldemort."

"They are your best?" Harry asked.

"Top of their class," Xeng answered, "In both use of magic and combat."

"Brilliant," Harry said.

"Come," Xeng said, "Tsunami awaits. She'll take you to rendezvous with the Rising Dragon. They'll take you all back to England."

Harry, Cho, Xeng, and the students walk out of the Burning Lotus dojo and down to the shoreline, where Tsunami was splashing around in the water. Cho hugged Xeng good-bye.

"Take care of yourself, niece," Xeng said.

"I hope we can see you again," Cho said.

"Once this war is over," Xeng said, "You and your friends will be honored guests in my dojo."

Harry and Xeng shook hands as they turned to Tsunami, who had beached herself, opening her jaws. Harry and Cho stepped inside as the students each held onto the scales of her neck and body, casting bubblehead charms. Tsunami sank into the waters and swam off. Xeng took a deep breath and walked back to Burning Lotus.

* * *

When Hermione awoke, Jason was already dressed, strumming his guitar. "How did you sleep?" Hermione asked.

"You mean after my hellish nightmare?" Jason asked, "Fine, I guess. You?"

"Fairly well," Hermione replied, "Have you been up long?"

"Yeah," Jason answered, "Shortly after sunrise. Couldn't sleep anymore, so I thought I'd get packed for Savannah."

"Jason, what's waiting for us in Savannah?" Hermione asked, "Please be honest with me."

"The night my parents died," Jason began, "They had taken myself, Alice, and Bobby to our grandparents for safe keeping, as they were being actively hunted by Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters?" Hermione asked, "In America?"

"The magical world extends all the way across the pond, Mione," Jason said, "Did you ever think that a man like Voldemort with an obsession to control our world wouldn't want to take all of it?"

"But, you said you were four when your parents died," Hermione said, "Voldemort had gone into hiding by then."

"He still had followers," Jason said, "Followers intent on resurrecting their lord. My parents stumbled across a plot to do so and were marked for death."

"I'm sorry I interrupted," Hermione replied, "Please go on."

"When they got to my grandparents, Death Eaters ambushed them. My mother tried to protect us. My father…he ran."

"Ran?" Hermione asked.

"Like a coward," Jason replied, "My mother fell victim to the Death Eaters and my father shortly after that. My grandfather, a powerful wizard, protected us and repelled the Death Eaters, but not before one of them cast the memory charm on him. My grandfather can barely remember his name. My grandmother has to remind him of his relatives."

"That's terrible," Hermione said. "Alice and I turned eleven and we got our letters to Dragonfire. My grandmother didn't want us to go to Dragonfire. She wanted us to study from her. That's how my mother first learned. My father had gone to Dragonfire. I wanted to go to Dragonfire to prove I could be a better wizard, a better man, than my father. My grandmother argued that my father was a better man than I could possibly understand. I told her if she wanted to show love and support for a dead coward, then she could do it without me. I left, Alice and Bobby left with me. We never returned home. We spent summers with other relatives here and there."

"Is that why you're going back?" Hermione asked, "To bury the grudge?"

"I'm going to make peace with what little family I have left," Jason said, "And maybe I can make peace with myself in the process."

"I'll stand by you," Hermione, "But we need to be honest with one another about these aspects of ourselves. You can't keep me in the dark anymore."

"The things I've kept from you are for your safety and mine," Jason said, "My secrets are guarded family secrets kept for the sake of family safety."

"Jason, I'm your fiancée," Hermione said, "I'm to become your family and you can't tell me?"

"I promise you, I will tell you everything," Jason said, "But after we return to Hogwarts. One thing at a time. First, Savannah."

"That's fair," Hermione said.

"Would you settle for a song?" Jason asked.

Hermione sat cross-legged on the bed, eager to listen to Jason sing. Jason strummed a few chords on the guitar before opening his mouth to sing.

_You could've bowed out gracefully, but you didn't_  
_You knew enough to know to leave well enough alone, but you wouldn't_  
_I drive myself crazy tryin' to stay out of my own way_  
_The messes that I make but my secrets are so safe_  
_The only one who gets me, yeah, you get me_  
_It's amazing to me_

_How every day_  
_Every day_  
_Every day_  
_You save my life_

_I come around all broken down and crowded out_  
_And you're comfort_  
_Sometimes the place I go is so deep and dark and desperate_  
_I don't know, I don't know_

_How every day_  
_Every day_  
_Every day_  
_You save my life_

_Sometimes I swear, I don't know if I'm comin' or goin'_  
_But you always say something without even knowin'_  
_That I'm hangin' on to your words with all of my might_

_And it's alright, yeah, I'm alright for one more night_

_Every day_

Hermione watched as Jason's fingers strummed the chords on his guitar. He always seemed at peace within the music. Hermione, though, was not completely at peace.

_"What a hypocrite I am,"_ she thought, _"I tell him to tell me his secrets, all the while I harbor secrets of my own that I don't think I can ever tell him."_

Hermione shook off her self-pity and watched Jason continue to sing.

_Every day_  
_Every day_  
_Every day_  
_Every day_  
_Every day_  
_You save me, you save me, oh, oh, oh_  
_Every day_  
_Every, every, every day_

Jason had moved into another solo. The sweet melody made her forget about the things that were bothering her. It made her think back to simpler times. Made her think back to when their relationship had begun, when she would curl up next to him while he sang. She wanted desperately for those days to return.

_Every day you save my life _

Jason finished the song, letting the last note strummed linger for a moment before putting his guitar to rest. Hermione climbed out of bed and sat in Jason's lap, throwing her arms around his neck and curling up into him.

"I wish we could go back," Hermione said, "Back to before all this horrible business. Before your curse, before the war began, when we could just be kids again."

Jason kissed Hermione's forehead and stroked her hair. "We're not kids anymore, Mione," he said, "But I promise, when this is over, we'll have our peace once more."

Jason held Hermione for much of the morning until it came time to leave. Jason had prepared transport to Savannah and he had to keep to the schedule. Jason and Hermione walked out of the front gates of Dragonfire, where they saw a bus waiting for them. A man was standing by the doors.

"Welcome to the Spirit Express," the man said, "Reliable transport to the wizarding world. I am Bruce Arkane, your driver. You must be the two heading to Georgia."

"Savannah, to be more specific," Jason said, "But yes, we are they."

Bruce ushered Hermione and Jason aboard the bus and drove off. Thanks to multiple enchantments, the Spirit Express' journey did not take long. Jason and Hermione were in Savannah within mere hours. The Spirit Express stopped at a dirt road, allowing for Jason and Hermione to exit with their bags.

"Thank you for riding the Spirit Express," Bruce said with a smile, "And if you ever need a ride, just tap your wand three times and ask for me by name."

Jason and Hermione watched the Spirit Express ride out of sight. "So this is Savannah, eh?" Hermione asked.

"We're actually on the outskirts," Jason said.

"Feel that breeze," Hermione said, "So refreshing."

"The coast isn't too far away," Jason said as he looked down the dirt road to the house that stood at the end of it.

"Is that the place?" Hermione asked.

Jason said nothing as he started walking down the dirt path. Hermione followed him as he walked, finally reaching the house. Jason stood just in front of the porch as the front door opened and a gray-haired woman, looking in her sixties, walked out. She stared at him as he stared back.

"Is that you, Jason?" the woman asked.

"Hello, grandma," Jason replied.

* * *

**A/N: All I can say is hold on tight, cause the next chapter is gonna drop a bombshell. Stay tuned!**


End file.
